Devilman DxD
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Y allí me encontraba yo en el más oscuro poso. Solo, abandonado y golpeado. Es interesante pues ahora recuerdo esa frase que escuche "El demonio más cruel nació del ángel más misericordioso y del humano más devil nació el monstruo más fuerte". Esta es mi historia de cómo sobrevivi, de cómo me convertí en ... Devilman.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Soy nuevo en fanfiction. Quiero decir que este es mi primer fic. Así que les pido que me tengan pasiencia.**

 **Este será un fic de mis animes favoritos High School DxD y Devilman.**

 **Muchos se preguntarán que es Devilman bueno es un manga/anime de los años 80 más o menos y no no soy de esa época simplemente lo vi entre los clásicos y me encantó. Recomiendo que lo busque en YouTube o Google me basare en el de la Ova 3 para esto.**

 **Issei será más fuerte, más violento pero solo en las batallas, fuera de ellas también será un poco diferente pues su personalidad será una mescla de akira alias devilman e issei.**

 **También conservará la Boosted Gear.**

 **Las parejas o pareja no lo he decidido a un por ello pido ayuda a ustedes mis lectores.**

 **No poseo ninguno de estos personajes. Devilman y HSDXD le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores que son Go Nagai y Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Sin mas que decir...**

 **Comenzamos!**

Capítulo 0.5 Prólogo

Hola a todos mi nombre es Hyodo Issei.

Yo era un estudiante normal nada sobresaliente salvo por algo era un pervertido. Mi cabello es negro antes era castaño creo que eso es lo único que cambio aun conservo mis ojos de color miel. Tengo una complexión delgada y tonificada por todo lo que me ha ocurrido recientemente.

Cuando dije normal era realmente normal eso quiere decir que si me hubieran preguntado sobre lo sobrenatural me hubiera reído de el.

Eso seria antes de ella...

Verán un día normal pasaba por un puente para ir a casa cuando allí se apareció una bella chica con un cuerpo que envidiaría toda mujer y vestía un uniforme de otra escuela y tenia una P en ella, y una cabellera tan negra como las plumas de un cuervo, JA, irónico no creen?.

¨Disculpa… eres Hyoudo Issei?¨me pregunto con una expresión de nerviosismo que la hacia lucir tierna. Ahora no puedo creer que no vi que estaba actuando.

¨Si, soy yo, ¿quien pregunta?¨

¨Veras mi nombre es Amano Yuma, y…te he visto pasar muchas veces por aquí y me preguntaba si….¨

¨Si?¨

¨ ¿Quieres salir con migo?¨

Esa fue la pregunta que cambiaria mi vida sin saberlo para siempre. Como un idiota le respondí que si a una completa extraña. Acordamos que seria el domingo al medio día.

Al final de la cita ella me hiso una nueva pregunta que me marco y sigo escuchándola.

¨¿Morirías por mi?¨

Lo siguiente que supe fue que fui atravesado con una lanza de lo que parecía ser luz. Sentía frio, tan concentrado estaba en mi aparente final que no note un destello carmesí al lado mío, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando desperté me encontré muy confundido, estaba desnudo, creyendo que esto no podía ser mas raro lleve mi mano hacia mi estomago encontrándolo intacto, suspire al pensar que todo fue un sueño.

Al prestar mas atención a mi entorno me di cuenta que avia un bulto al lado mi bajo las sabanas, al levantarlas me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida una de las grandes Onee-samas de Kuoh, Rias Gremory, estaba al lado mío.

Así fue como adentrentre al mundo sobre natural, ella mi ¨ama¨ me explico de las 3 fracciones, las Sacred Gear, y todo lo demás.

Casi no tenia poder mágico y tenía un Sacred Gear de bajo nivel un twice critical, pero aun así quería dar lo mejor de mi.

Un día conocí a una monja llamada Asia Argento que estaba unida con los angelescaidos. Ellos la querían por su Sacred Gear, que era capaz de curar cualquier herida de cualquier especie.

No me importaba ir en contra de mi ama, en contra de mi ahora especie, decidí que yo, un demonio, iria a la iglesia a salva a una monja.

Me sorprendi al saber que mi ayudarían mis amigos Kiba y Koneko.

Luego de pasar a través de muchos exorcistas y uno llamado Fred Selsar o como sea. Llegamos a la parte final solo para encontrar a Asia atada a una cruz de piedra sin su Sacread Gear y sin…..vida.

Batallando llevo el cuerpo de esa monja. No puedo evitar soltar unas dolorosas lagrimas, llevando el cuerpo devuelta a la iglesia, llore amargamente preguntándome…. ¿Por qué?.

Reynare, era el nombre de mi primera novia, su nombre real, ella se estaba burlando de mí y de Asia. Clavándome dos lanzas de luz en mis piernas caí al suelo, yo solo tenia algo en mente…

HARIA PAGAR A ESA DESGRACIADA

S alto de tiempo

Han pasado hunos días desde el incidente, logramos salvar a Asia convirtiéndola en el alfil de Buchuo.

Ese día en especifico llegamos al club solo para encontrar a un hombre rubio en sus años veintes, con un aire de arrogancia y una mirada que decía ¨soy mejor que tu¨. Este era Raiser Phoenix, el prometido de Rias.

Al principio no lo quería creer, pero fue muy real. Me quede callado la mayor parte de esta reunión, el Phoenix tocaba los muslos de mi ama y eso me hacia rabiar.

Rias de seguía oponiendo al compromiso, pero no se podía hacer nada. Hasta que apareció la solución…..

Un Raiting Game.

Y asi se decidio en 10 días se decidiría la libertad de buchou, en 10 días demostraría mi valía, en 10 días la salvaría…..

Que equivocado estaba.

Llego el día del Raiting Game y todos estábamos listos para la batalla, Koneko y yo nos enfrentamos a una torre y tres peones del yakitori en el gimnasio. Apenas logramos salir antes que este explote por uno de los rayos de Akeno-san.

En un descuido una explosión por parte de la reina de Raiser alcanzo a Koneko-chan eliminándola del Raiting Game. Yo me adelante dejando que Akeno-san se encargue de la reina enemiga.

Luego de eso… todo fue muy rápido…

(pasa como en el anime lo dejo asta aquí. Lamento las molestias.)

Me desperté unos días después solo para enterarme que hoy era el día de la boda de Bochou, me sentía destrozado le falle a ella. Una luz me llamo la atención allí apareció la sirvienta que estuvo en mi primer encuentro con el Yakitori. Una mujer hermosa de cabellos plateados, era Grayfia Lucifage, la esposa de Sirchez Lucifer.

Ella me entrego un papel con un circulo mágico con el que podría rescatar a Buchou, esto fue obra del destino que me dio otra oportunidad y la aceptare.

Lo que no sabia era que el destino a veces podía ser una verdadera perra…

Usando el circulo mágico llegue a las sala de ceremonias…

Golpeando a los guardias cada uno que se me colocara delante, llegue frente al altar

-La virginidad de RiasGremory-sama me pertenece.

-¿Qué significa esto?. Pregunto el Yakitori.

-Es algo que yo prepare. Dijo Sirchez

-¿Qué?

-Veras no me pareció justo el juego y organicé esto como medida de prevención. Dijo Lucifer con su sonrisa digna de su nombre. -Dragón Rojo-kun, si ganas ¿Que quieres a cambio? .Volvió a decir.

-La quiero a ella.

-Muy bien.

-Prepárate sucio demonio de clase baja lamentaras el dia que te opusiste a tus superiores.

Nos trasportamos al lugar del encuentro, era como un tablero de ajedrez gigante, armado con mi Booted Gear corrí para dar batalla a ese infeliz, cada vez que el daba un golpe yo daba otro, pero la deferencia de poder era notable de no ser que cada diez segundos que aguantaba esta pelea me volvía mas fuerte para soportar un poco mas.

-Maldito…..

-Clase baja….

La pelea estaba durando demasiado asi que use mi as bajo la manga, me aleje un poco y luego un voz poderosa lleno el estadio.

 **(BALANCE BREAKER)**

Esa era mi carta de triunfo…..

O eso creía….

Perdí…..

Es en estos momento cuando estás en el suelo, solo, adolorido, en que uno se replantea su vida.

Hasta que unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Mire como pude para encontrarme con la cara nada feliz de mi ama. Ella se acerco a mi oreja y lo que me dijo no lo olvidare jamás….

-Maldito demonio de clase baja, acaso pensaste que te llegaría a aceptar si lograbas esto…..Fuiste una simple herramienta para liberarme de este compromiso y no lo hiciste ya no me sirves, pero al menos me servirás para divertirme.

Eso último me dio escalofríos, luego de eso todo fue dolor y más dolor, a aquellos que llamen amigos, me golpearon, me electrocutaron, me cortaron, me curaron para luego volver a empezar.

La única que no pude ver fue a Koneko…..

A ella la vi lejos, llorando, me alegra un poco que ella no participo en esto… creo que no soportaría que mi kuohai me hiciera eso…..

Esto se repitió durante horas, horas donde grite hasta que me quede inconsciente, al despertarme estaba en casa….

Durante los días que vinieron ellos desaparecieron de la academia, mis padres me preguntaron qué paso y yo no les pude decir la verdad, solo me encerré en mi habitación, muy herido.

Al día siguiente fui la academia, solo para ver a Koneko frente al árbol del club.

-Lo siento….

Dijo ella para lego desaparecer….

Ya ha sido tiempo desde eso, debo decir que toda esta experiencia me ha cambiado, como dice el dicho…..

"La guerra convierte a niños en hombres y de hombres…..en monstruos"

Ohhhhhhh…..

Y yo me convertí en el peor de ellos…..

Me convertí en un verdadero demonio….

Me convertí en …

D evilman.

 **Bueno esta historia ha estado rondando mi mente desde hace algún tiempo, como saben este es solo el prologo de esta historia.**

 **En todo caso me decidí que sería Harem y ya tengo dos chicas, una ya saben y la otra la verán en el próximo capitulo, si quieren alguna nomínenla en los comentarios y veré que puedo hacer como dije soy nuevo y les pido paciencia…**

 **En fin…**

 **Si les gusto dejen Review ,que me ayudan a mejorar**

 **Sin mas de despide TheDevilZero…..**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Podemos observa a dos sujetos en frente de la pantalla**

 **Uno de ellos tiene el pelo blanco peinado como wolverine con un mechon rojo en frente. Viste un chaqueta negra con una camiseta blanca con una placas rojas pintadas, unos vaqueros oscuros, botas azules y unos guanteletes azules(como gilgamesh de DMC4). Este es Zero uno de los autores.**

 **La segunda figura es por no decir imponente es un poco mas grande que el anterior, viste una chaqueta marrón con dos líneas blancas en los brazos y una camiseta negra bajo ella además lleva pantalones vaqueros con bolsillos a los lados, botas de combate y lo mas peculiar es que no se ve su cara solo dos grandes manchas blanca como los ojos (como venom) eso y una gran sonrisa, pero solo se ven los dientes. Este es Devil el autor de este fic.**

 **Ahora se presentaran formalmente…**

 **-Buenos días humanos yo soy Zero.**

 **-…..**

 **-Ptss Devil presentate…..**

 **-….**

 **-NO SEAS CABRO Y HABLA.**

 **-AHHHHHHH!. NO ME GRITES BAKA QUE MIS OIDOS SON SENSIBLES.**

 **-Que sensibles ni que nada huracán corrosivo.**

 **-Callate prototipo de 1D.**

 **-Que dijiste copia barata de Venom.**

 **-Sabes que remedo de Lady Gaga, mejor dejamos esto que es solo para el desespero de los lectores… Muy bien ….**

 **-Que dijiste humano inferior ?. Dijo molesto.**

 **-Ahorita no joven, me estoy presentando…..Ejem…Hola a todos, animalitos de Arceus yo soy Devil. Dijo sonriendo a la cámara.**

 **-Ve a ver a un dentista. Dijo Zero con burla**

 **-Y tú a un Psicologo. Le contesto.**

 **-Lo hice pero lo mate….**

 **Devil se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano**

 **-Junto a su dimensión….**

 **-Olvídalo. Como iba diciendo este es el espacio donde contestamos la Reviews. Dijo Devil.**

 **-Asi es ahora a contestarlas…..dijo Zero.**

 **AdaGreanger: Gracias realmente lo aprecio y tranquila que ahorita te va. Dijo Devil para guiñar a la cámara.**

 **TRYDAMER95: Gracia amigo, aprecio esto y debo decir que me gustan tus historias.**

 **Otakani: Gracias por notarlo. No es nuevo nombre de Issei ni nada por el estilo es algo diferente que tendrán que esperar los próximos capítulos.**

 **Adriana: Bueno… si es un inicio un tanto gastado pues son los que más me gustan leer. No planeo hacer algo tan típico como lo que dijiste, sin ofender a los creadores de ellos, tengo mi propio plan pero preguntare a mis lectores que opinan para incluir cambios bruscos o no y tampoco incluiré a cualquier cosa que produzca sombra en el harem.**

 **Guest: No ocurrirá una guerra entre Issei y los demonios….pero eso no significa que no habrá muchas peleas.**

 **-Muy bien con eso hecho en que nos quedamos ?. Pregunto Zero.**

 **-Que íbamos a pelear a lo Star Wars. Dijo Devil trayendo dos sables de luz y lanzadole uno a su co-autor y colocándose en posición para pelear.**

 **-Haaaaa! Dijo Zero lanzándose a pelear.**

 **-Haaaaaaa! Dijo Devil**

 **Fiiiiuuu Fuuuuushhhhh**

 **Fiuuuuuuuu**

 **Blazzzzzz**

 **Baam**

 **-Mientras peleamos disfruten el cap. Dijo Devil con algunos cortes y cun gran coste en el pecho pero estos curándose con una sustancia negra.**

 **-Ja !. No está mal para un humano. Dijo Zero si unos cortes y sin un brazo los cuales se le regeneraban.**

 **-¿Quien dijo que era humano?. Dijo para que de su espalda salieran unas grandes alas como de murciélago y una cola con la punta como arpón.**

 **-Interesante….Dijo para que una alas de energía se formen en su espalda.**

 **-Raaaa!**

 **-Haaaaa!**

C ap1 El nacimiento de un demonio.

Ha sido algún tiempo desde que los miembros del club del ocultismo han desaparecido de la academia, muchos de la población estudiantil se preguntaban donde estaban sus onne-samas y en el caso de la población femenina su "príncipe".

Todos ellos acudían al castaño por respuestas, a las cuales este sólo les decía que se habían ido de viaje o que simplemente no sabía.

Pero la verdad era que les estaba mintiendo a todo aquel que preguntaba por ellos. La verdad es que se habían ido al inframundo hace algunas semanas, más precisos desde que...

Perdió el segundo Rating Game.

Desde entonces sólo se aparecen para golpear, insultar e incluso a torturar al portador de Draigg. No se trataba de defender por dos razones al principio pensó que sus amigos no lo lastimarán, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no hacían nada para impedirlo, es mas se podían ver unas sonrisas en ellos, ellos estaban disfrutando viéndolo sufrir. Solo una fue la que no lo torturó, ni insulto ni nada, fue la persona que al principio lo golpeava...

Así es era Koneko Toujou.

Ella sabía que el podría ser un pervertido pero no se merecía esto, cada vez que terminaba la "sesión" ella se acercaba a el y lo ayudaba a llegar a casa y allí lo curaba con lo que tenían en el botiquín, a veces ella soltaba lágrimas por ver a su sempai en esas condiciones ya no era el pervertido feliz ahora era una cáscara vacía, una sombra de lo que fue.

\- Issei-sempai ya termine de curarlo ¿Se encuentra bien ?

-Si koneko-chan no te preocupes. Dijo apartando la mirada tratando parecer que estaba bien.

Koneko se acercó y lo agarró de las mejillas y lo hiso mirar directamente a sus ojos.

-Sempai no quieras engañarme, se que está mintiendo .

Issei se quedo mirando sorprendido a ella esa chica que antes era la que lo insultaba llamándolo pervertido pero ahora era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían cuerdo.

Ella lo abrazo.

Allí el empezó a llorar amargamente, descargando su dolor, en cada una de las "seciones" lo hacían gritar, era un dolor increíble pero no se compara al dolor en su corazón, este dolor que sentía por ser traicionado, ser golpeado por aquellos que llamaba amigos.

-Tranquilo sempai, ya paso, no es su culpa. Decía ella con tal de ayudarlo. Le dolía verlo así tan...roto.

\- No te equivocas es solamente mi culpa. Decía entre sollozos esta era la otra razón por la cual no hacía nada por evitar su castigo, pues el creía que se merecía eso y más, pues el fallo, le falló a ella.

\- Shhhh no diga nada mas, déjalo salir.

Continuaron así unos minutos en los cuales el castaño se quedo dormido. Koneko lo puso en su sillón, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lamento lo que le sucedió sempai, nos vemos. Allí ella desapareció en un círculo mágico, dejando a un issei en sueños con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Issei se despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes, así que se preparó y fue a la academia.

Allí recibió las típicas miradas unas de desprecio, odio, envidia, pero el las ignoraba olímpicamente, pero allí noto unas pocas miradas de dolor, culpa y pena.

Llegando a su clase fue recibido por sus dos "mejores amigos". Un tipo rapado y otro con pelo negro y unas gafas que brillaban misteriosamente. Estos eran Matsuda y Motohama respectivamente.

\- Hey Issei al fin llegas. Dijo Motohama

\- Si, ya era hora. Dijo Matsuda

\- Hola chicos...Dijo Issei sin animos.

\- Oye no te ves muy bien, te ves decaido.

\- Si... Ya se que tal si luego de clases nos vamos a espiar a las chicas del club de kendo. Dijo Matsuda

Este comentario fue recibido por las miradas de asco y desprecio de la población femenina.

-Que asco

\- Son de lo peor

\- Saben chicos yo paso... Dijo Issei dejando a toda la clase es shock.

-QUEEEEE ! Dijeron ambos pervertidos

-Tú no eres Issei quien eres traidor. Volvieron a decir ambos.

\- Oigan no hagan una escena, simplemente no estoy ni de humor ni tengo ganas para ello, solo déjenme en paz.

Esto dejo descolocados a toda la clase, pues no esperaban esa respuesta de el, no le dieron importancia ya que el maestro entró al salón. Todo fue normal hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso.

-Oye Issei te puedo hablar de algo?.

Issei se giro para sorprenderse de quien hiso esa pregunta. Fue una chica de su edad, de cabellos castaños, un bonito rostro y un cuerpo muy deseable. Era Murayama.

\- Ehh.. Claro, de que quieres hablar?.

-Aquí no, nos vemos en la azotea.

\- Está bien...

Así el se encaminó a la azotea y al abría la puerta allí estaba ella.

\- Muy bien, ¿Que te ocurre Hyodo?

-No sé de lo que me hablas. Dijo apartando su mirada.

\- A ha, no soy tonta, ya no haces nada pervertido desde hace semanas, ya no eres alegre, y estas muy depresivo, te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Que te pasa Issei?

El castaño se debatía entre contarle o simplemente salir de alli.

-[Compañero...]

\- Draigg?

\- [Creo que es buena idea comentarle aunque sea un poco tus problemas a esta mujer, tal vez puedas alivianar tu carga aunque sea un poco]. Dijo el dragón lejendario en la mente de su portador.

\- Está bien...

De allí el le relato lo sucedido, quitando el tema de lo sobrenatural y modificando un poco los hechos.

Ella se sorprendió por lo relatado por el castaño. Entendio un poco su carga, ella lo abrazo.

\- Lo siento...

\- No fue tu culpa me ayudaste, aunque sea un poco. Lo dijo sonriendo levemente

Ella sonrió

\- Se que no hablamos muy poco, pero me gustaría que empesaramos de nuevo, podemos ser amigos. Dijo ella.

\- Si, me encantaría

\- Muy bien me tengo que ir, Katase me debe andar buscando. Nos vemos. Dijo levantándose para irese.

\- Si hasta luego.

\- Si te vuelvo a ver por los vestidores no dudaré en golpearte. Dijo esto en el marco de la puerta a punto de retirarse.

\- Jeje, no lo dudo.

Ella se fue dejando al castaño sólo pero un poco mejor. Cuando estaba por irse apareció Saji, su amigo y compañero peón.

\- Hey Saji ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Issei, Kaicho quiere verte al terminar las clases

\- Está bien.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

Para que me necesitaría kaicho? Pensó Issei mirando al cielo.

Las clases siguieron sin más incidentes. Al sonar el timbre de salida el fue directamente al salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y espero.

\- Adelante...

Entró y allí vio a Sona Sitri y a su séquito, al lado de ella estaba su siempre fiel reina Tsubaki.

-Hola Hyodo - san

\- Hola Kaicho ¿Que se le ofrece?

\- Hemos estado recibiendo notificaciones de un demonio callejero que ha estado aterrorizando una zona. Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos otros que se han colado en nuestro territorio. Quiero que te encargues de este.

\- Está bien.. Ella noto la falta de determinación en sus palabras.

\- Escúchame, se que estas mal, en más de un sentido pero te pido que trates esto con seriedad pues mucha gente puede morir si no lo acabamos pronto. Dijo la sargento de hierro pero se notaba preocupación en sus palabras.

\- No se preocupe Kaicho no la defraudare. Dijo ahora más determinado por las palabras de la presidenta estudiantil.

\- Se que no lo harás. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así el fue a su casa para prepararse para la noche.

Una vez que dio las nueve de la noche el salió a cumplir su misión sin saber que no volvería a ser el mismo que salió por esa puerta.

Llegó a una parte alejada de la ciudad, más específicamente a un gran almacén abandonado. Sin un rastro de vacilación ento.

Con su Boosted gear avanzó buscando el interuptor de luz, al adentrarse más sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayó al suelo.

Trato de levantarse sólo para que un pie deforme lo pise y lo regrese al suelo.

\- Ohhh, miren lo que tenemos aquí muchachos, llego la cena, kukukuku...

\- Muchachos?. Dijo Issei en un susurro.

En eso se prendieron las luces y lo que vio aterro a Issei. No era un demonio callejero, eran cerca de 20, todos ellos con formas deformes, algunos más humanos que otros, otros simplemente monstruosos.

Uno de los demonios agarró a issei por la espalda y lo inmovilizó, este trato de liberarse o de al menos convocar su Sacread Gear que se le desactivo al caer, pero no pudo.

\- Te preguntarás por qué no puedes activar tu Sacread Gear, Dragón Rojo?. Dijo el que lo pateo.

\- Pues es simple ella era una de las mejores selladoras de magia, eso incluye Sacread Gears. Dijo un demonio de color naranja y verde apuntando a una demonio con alas de insecto y una sonrisa sádica.

\- Valla quien diría que hoy probaríamos la carne y sangre el Sekiryuutei.

Issei al escuchar esto se alteró se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, trataba desesperadamente de huir pero era inútil.

\- Jajajaja vamos, hay que ablandar la carne. Dijo el líder del grupo.

\- jajaja

\- jajaja

Los demonios más cercanos comenzaron a golpear a Issei. Este ya se encontraba sangrando por la boca y en la frente por un corte producido por las garras de uno de los demonios.

\- AHHHHHH. Gritaba Issei

\- JAJAJA VAMOS GRITA, JAJAJA!

Esto re repitió un par de veces hasta que se dejaron de oír los gritos de dolor. En cambio se escuchó otra cosa...

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Se reía el castaño.

Este no era una risa de felicidad, no, era una risa de locura.

\- HA.!

-Skint-

Eso fue lo que oyó, el líder demonio estaba temblando, luego miro hacia abajo y vio que ya no tenía costado derecho ni brazo izquierdo. Solo pudo mirar con horror la mano ensangrentada del que iba a ser su cena.

\- Pum, Pum -

\- Spat! Splat!-

Fue el sonido de los cuerpos cercenados al caer al suelo en los charcos de su propia sangre.

Es castaño permanecía quieto, con la mirada perdida, luego cerró los ojos.

Y... Se desató el infierno.

(Recomendación: Escuchar la música Bodies de Drowing Pool)

En el momento que cerró sus ojos su forma empezó a cambiar.

Sus ropas se deshicieron, en el lugar en los antebrazos y las piernas hasta la cadera surgió un líquido como brea que lo cubrió en esas zonas dándole a sí bordes afilados, garras, espinas y una cola delgada surgió desde la parte de atrás.

Su cabello se volvió de color negro y se movió violentamente convirtiéndose en un casco con antenas en la parte delantera a los lados unas alas de murciélago, en la frente un cuerno puntiagudo y en la base del casco se volvió rojo.

Su piel se volvió de color púrpura claro, en sus hombros marcas como de cortes hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cuerpo más grande y más musculoso.

Y en su cara sus ojos se tornaron completamente amarillos y le creció un borde negro al rededor de ellos y en su boca dientes grandes y afilados surgieron.

Todo esto frente a la mirada incrédula de los demonios que estaban paralizados del miedo.

Entonces el avió los ojos y los miro de tal forma que desearían estar muertos ya.

\- HA

En ese instante Issei agarró de la cabeza a uno de ello y lo empujó contra el suelo, por la fuerza aplicada le desgarro el cuello, derramando así mucha sangre.

Soltando a su víctima fue por otro y lo atravesó con su mano desnuda, luego lo jalo hacia arriba desgarrando al demonio en dos.

Fue a por los demás que gritaban desesperados. Agarró a uno y le arrancó el brazo para luego empezar a golpearlo con él, un segundo más tarde metió el brazo del demonio en su propio tórax.

Aquellos demonios que trataron de huir con sus alas, no lo lograron pues de la espalda del demonio asesino brotaron dos grandes alas negras con purpura, emprendiendo así cazar a sus presas aladas.

La primera la agarró de entre los omoplatos y sin ninguna vacilación arranco sus alas cayendo directo al suelo, al segundo lo decapito en el aire con sus garras, y al último lo agarró y lo colocó bajo sus pies y fueron rápidamente al suelo, el demonio callejero murió aplastado.

Rápidamente fue a por los demás, golpeándolos sin piedad en sus cabezas haciendo que estas estallen al contacto.

Restos de cerebros, cráneos, sangre y muchas viseras se esparcían por todo el suelo.

Solo quedó la demonio selladora ella era una de las más humanas, se aprecia en su rostro el horror, la nauseas, de su garganta dejo escapar un grito ahogado, trato de correr lo más que pudo sólo para ser detenida por Issei.

Este le agarró sus pechos y de un tirón se los arrancó...

AHHHH!

Fue el grito de la demonio que moría desangrada. Mientras que Issei masticaba su botana... Que eran los pechos de esa demonio.

Terminando de comer salió a fuera, desplegando sus alas emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno, la luna estaba enorme con el cielo estrellado, con una figura siniestra atravesándolo, llegando rápidamente a su destino, la iglesia abandonada...

Colocándose en el punto más elevado de la iglesia, en la punta de una cruz, allí se poso, contemplo la ciudad, inhalo y rugió...

ROOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHH

Un grito potente, lleno de irá y poder crudo.

Un grito que heló la sangre de todo aquel que lo escuchó.

Pues esta noche nació, algo peor que un demonio...

Nacio, un monstruo entre monstruos...

Esta noche nacio...

Devilman.

Fin cap 1

 **-Bueno que les pareció?.Dijo Devil pues Zero se fue al baño.**

 **Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, como pueden ver esto solo está empezando. Y tengo muchos planes para este Fic.**

 **Les tengo una pregunta a ustedes lectores**

 **Debería hacerle a Issei un equipo ?. Si lo hago sus miembros serian de otros animes?.**

 **Incluiría en la historia a Fem-Vali o lo dejo normal como en el cannon?**

 **Como dije antes la encuesta para el Harem sigue abierta…**

 **Sin mas que decir …**

 **-TheDevil**

 **-Zero. Dijo este saliendo del baño.**

 **-Se despide!. Dijeron al unisolo ambos autores.**

 **-Dejen Reviews!**

 **-Hasta la Proxima.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos les hablan**

 **Devil: Devil.**

 **Zero: Y Zero.**

 **Devil: Me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia que escribí.**

 **Zero: Como no tenemos nada que decir iremos directamente a la Reviews.**

 **Devil: Adelante!**

 **AdaGreanger: La verdad tenemos planeado hacerlo sanguinario y despiadado pero solo en las batallas y en relación a que sea solitario definitivamente no pues a nadie le gusta estar solo de por vida.**

 **Diego: Aquí lo tienes amigo.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Pues gracias ya tengo los miembros pero aun hay lugar para uno más y con relación a lo de FemVali lo dejaremos como en el canon. Y aquí está el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Brolly999: Primero que nada nos alegra haberte iluminado con esta gran serie. En cuanto a lo del Harem parece que lo dejaremos solo con Koneko. En cuanto a su poder lo explicaremos en el capitulo. En cuanto si se vengara o no lo decidiremos un poco mas adelante.**

 **Nico48825: Verdad que si?.**

 **Zero: Muy bien como no tenemos mucho que decir ahora mismo aparte de responder a las Reviews comenzaremos el capitulo no sin antes recordar que no será Harem.**

 **Devil: Así es. Comencemos..**

 **Ni el drogadicto loco de Devil, ni el megalomano bastardo de Zero possen High School DxD ni ningún otro elemento presente en el fic ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Devil y Zero: OYE!**

* * *

Capitulo 2 resaca del demonio, explicaciones y futura libertad

Isseipov.

Me empezaba a despertar pues los molestos rayos del sol me daban en la cara, estaba muy adolorido, el cuerpo me pesaba, no podía recordar como llegue a mi habitación

-Aaaag, me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué paso anoche?. Hice esa pregunta al aire, no esperaba que alguien me conteste.

- **[Compañero…]**

-Ddraig ¿Qué paso?

- **[Compañero ¿Cómo te sientes?].**

-¿Cómo me siento?, pues adolorido, pero me siento feliz. Ja! me siento increíble.

- **[….¿que fue lo ultimo que recuerdas?]**

-Eh?

Fue en ese momento en que cerré mis ojos y me concentro y de repente las imágenes de todo lo que ocurrió anoche me golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Estuve quieto, con el rostro en shock, estuve así unos minutos para luego sonreír mostrando mis nuevos colmillos.

 **Normal pov.**

-jajajajaja.

- **[Socio?]**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ. Se reía como loco

- **[ISSEI!]**

-Haaaa…. Ha.. si?

- **[Estas bien, con todo esto?]**

-Si…, no puedo explicarlo pero no me molesta, me encanta todo esto.

- **[Hmmm, no me sorprende…]**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- **[Que te as convertido en un demonio renegado]**

-QUE?!.

- **[No te alteres, veras quiero decir que tienes un cuerpo de un demonio renegado pero no lo eres….. ¿Sabes como nacen los demonios renegados?].**

-Si cuando traicionan a sus amos, la energía demoniaca en las piezas los hacen mutar en horribles criaturas.

- **[Eso es correcto pero también no lo es, hay casos en que no mutan, tu mi amigo eres uno de esos casos pero el tuyo es un caso único…].**

-Como que único?.

- **[Digo que te he revisado, pero solo la superficie y es impresionante, tu magia, velocidad, tu fuerza, están a la altura de un rey dragón joven].**

-Eso es fuerte?.

- **[Excesivo en comparación con tu fuerza anterior, eso sin contar la Booster Gear].**

-Valla…

- **[Exacto, además como he dicho antes tu cuerpo a mutado y no sabemos aun sus limitaciones y nuevas habilidades que tengas en esa forma].**

-Wow…-se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama y se miro la mano derecha-¿Cómo paso esto?.

- **[Tengo una teoría…]**

-Te escucho…

- **[Veras desde hace tiempo has estado sufriendo mucho, emocional y físicamente, eso sumando al estrés de tu brazo de dragon han provocado que guardes tus emociones, sumando al poder latente de tus piezas crearon las condiciones para que mutaras y esa noche al castigo que sufriste libero todo eso provocando que la exteriorizaras de manera MUY violenta].**

-Entonces, seré aun mas fuerte?.

- **[Si logras controlar bien tu nuevo cuerpo, te iras volviendo mas y mas fuerte y un dia harás parecer a los Maos originales como niños de preescolar].**

-Valla esto suena demasiado conveniente, ¿esta forma no tendrá consecuencias con su uso?.

-[De momento no estoy seguro, revisare algunas cosas y luego te avisare, por ahora te recomiendo que mantengas un bajo perfil, al menos hasta que controles tu cuerpo].

-De acuerdo, iré a la academia y evitare contacto unos días-Así termino su conversación con su socio.

Se vistió, bajo y comió un rápido desayuno, despidiéndose de sus padres fue a la academia.

Cuando iba caminando pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas nuevas, la primera era que no sentía la debilidad contra el sol, además de que podía oler mucho mejor que antes pues podía oler la sangre que se raspo pero este niño estaba a varias cuadras.

-Increíble….-dijo en un susurro

Llegando a la academia fue directo a su clase se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre. Escucho algunos murmullos sobre un chico nuevo pero no avía nadie así.

-Issei, ¿Eres tú?.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la que le hiso la pregunta y fue Murayama.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te ves hmm diferente…

-Eh?

En eso saco su teléfono y se miro pues ahora tenía el pelo negro y le habían crecido patillas, además de que hoy se había remangado la chaqueta y lleva abajo su camiseta roja pero ahora denotaba mas músculos.

(Se ve como Akira de las ovas Devilman vs Cyborg 009)

-Ah sí, es que me decidí hacer un cambio de imagen. Dijo para luego sentarse, esperando que crea su mentira.

-Valla si que es una transformación.

-Dime te gusta?-dijo en un tono lúdico con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos

A ella le tomo con la guardia baja la pregunta y quedo embelesada con por esa mirada y sonrisa con la que lo dijo e inconscientemente le temblaron las piernas.

-S-si- Dijo en un ligero tartamudeo y un imperceptible sonrojo pues la nueva imagen del chico le daba un aire de tipo malo.

Su conversación fue acabada cuando entro el maestro.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que cuando estaba por salir fue llamado por el consejo estudiantil.

-Bien Hyodo confío en que abras acabado con el demonio renegado. Verdad?. Dijo SonaSitri.

-En realidad Kaicho no fui yo y tampoco fue solo uno.

-Como?. Pregunta bastante desconcertada pues no esperaba esto.

De ahí Issei le relato una historia que invento que un demonio de color lila y con alas de murciélago en la cabeza mato a los veinte demonios.

Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla ante tal revelación.

-Que mas paso luego de eso?.

-Nada simplemente se fue, ni siquiera me miro.

-Hmm está bien, puedes retirarte nos ocuparemos de esto mas adelante.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Kaicho.

Saliendo de la academia fue directo a su casa, se relajo, ceno con sus padres, termino sus deberes para luego irse a dormir. Luego apareció en un espacio negro para que se llenara de llamas y apareciera Ddraig.

- **[Veo que has hecho lo que recomendé…].**

-Si, ahora, ¿Que hacemos aquí?.

- **[Pues aquí podrás entrenar con tu nueva forma, transfórmate y podremos entrenar.].**

-De acuerdo…

Ahí el pelinegro cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y transformarse con relativa facilidad.

- **[¿Cómo lo sientes?].**

- _ **Lo siento…..extrañamente familiar….como si siempre lo hubiera tenido…**_

- **[Muy bien ahora comencemos…].**

En eso Issei asiente para luego darle una sonrisa de complicidad.

- _ **HA!. Mostrémosles el infierno!.**_

Han pasado días desde que se puso a entrenar, al principio tubo problemas con la nueva fuerza y principalmente con la cola pero lo supero rápidamente.

Desde hace algunas noches a salido en su nueva forma a darle la paliza de sus vidas a los maleantes que encontraba por ahí desde las sombras dejándolos muy mal heridos y con muchos huesos rotos. Se había convertido en una leyenda urbana, "El diablo guardián de Kuoh" como le decían algunos. Esto le sorprendió un poco pues solo lo hacia porque no ha habido demonios perdidos durante algún tiempo, necesitaba pruebas de campo y sacos de boxeo.

También ya no hace cosas pervertidas, pues ahora es amigo de Murayama y en mas de una ocasión "accidentalmente" encontró a sus amigos que se escondian del club de kendo, llevando así a ellos a un mundo de dolor, la verdad solo esperaba que ellos un día aprendieran la lección.

A veces le resultaba raro su nuevo actuar, quizás sean uno de ls efectos de su nueva transformación, además ha desarrollado antojos de carne….de cualquier animal, solvo por eso todo era relativamente normal.

Habiendo terminado su día, se retira a su hogar para descansar, hoy no saldría se quedaría a entrenar con Ddraig, ya descansado y cenado se fue a dormir.

-Hola Ddraig. ¿Qué pasa has estado mas callado de lo normal?.

- **[Debo mostrarte algo…].**

Así Issei se subió en la cabeza de Ddraig donde del suelo surgieron ocho piezas de peón, sus piezas de peón, pero estas se veían deterioradas, sin….energía.

-Ddraig, estas son…..

-[Así es son tus piezas de peón].

-Pero ¿Por qué se ven así?.

- **[Veras el día en que te transformaste por primera vez, usaste energía demoniaca para mutar, la energía de los peones para ser exactos, dejándolos….. ¿Cómo decirlo?...secos?].**

-Hmmm. Entonces, ¿Sigo ligado a Gremory?.

Desde hace tiempo Issei se refería así a su "ama", esa sola palabra le enfurecía de sobremanera, no es que le importara Gremory, ella le importa, en lomas mínimo ella podría morir deasngrada y el ni la miraría. Pero lo que realmente la que le preocupa era Koneko. Pes ella era la que lo ayudaba y curaba, se preocupaba que su "ama" veo esto con malos ojos si se esteraba.

Una risa suave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- **[Eso es lo hermoso de esto… estas piezas están secas y en un estado como vegetativo, ya no tienen utilidad en tu cuerpo, eso quiere decir podras expulsarlas de forma natural de tu cuerpo].**

El pelinegro estaba feliz pues podrá deshacerse de lo que le ataba a esa mujer. Al fin sería verdaderamente libre.

- **[Entonces…¿Quieres que las expulse ya?].**

-Nah, déjalas me las quitare yo para restregárselas en sus caras, será algo digno de ver.

- **[Dejando eso de lado, aun tenemos una horas antes de que amanesca. ¿Listo para la práctica cría?].**

-Claro que si abuelo.

Desde hace algún tiempo estos dos han desarrollado una relación de camaradería. Aveces llamándose con esos apodos para alivianar el ambiente o simplemente para jugar.

-[Por cierto socio, te recomendaría que hagas el pacto con una familiar].

-Ha?. Y eso por qué?.

- **[Pues ahora que no perteneces a ninguna facción o no lo haras pronto, recomendaría que tengas aliados].**

-Algo así como un equipo?.

- **[Buena respuesta, pues durante mucho tiempo todas las facciones saben y han codiciado el poder de los [Dragones Celestiales], algunos nos quieren vivos para ser armas otras simplemente nos odian].**

Ante el comentario de Ddraig solo pudo asentir pues es cierto el poder de esos dragones era de temer y no había facción que no hubiera oído hablar de ello y de su

gran poderío.

- **[De todas maneras con un familiar a tu disposición podrías obtener información, además podría ayudarte en batalla en caso de necesidad].**

-Hmmmm. Cuando lo pones así si necesito uno, le pediré ayuda a Kaicho y podremos ir al bosque de los familiares durante la próxima luna llena.

- **[Muy bien. Solo espero que no nos encontremos con ella** ]. Dijo esto último en un susurro que Issei no escucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas específicamente en bosque con los árboles quemados y negros cual carbón. Se podía observar una figura de alrededor de cuatro metros, con grandes cuernos que salen de los lados de su cabeza, con una melena de lo que parece ser fuego, esta enfrentándose a una criatura con múltiples cabezas, este último era un Hydra.

El Hydra lanzaba veneno por una de sus fauces mientras que la figura se cubria con sus enormes brazos o las evaporaba con las bolas de fuego de sus manos. En un momento de la batalla la figura puso todo su peso hacia adelante cargando directamente contra una desprevenida Hydra.

 **PAAM!**

Se escucho en toda la zona pues la Hydra luego del golpe fue a parar contra unos arboles que al contacto se quebraron. Pero el castigo no termino ahí la figura comenzó a cargar una gran bolo de fuego en sus mano arrojándoselo al Hydra, esta esquivo el ataque por milímetros pero aun así puso sentir el calor de las llamas. Aprovechando que esta estaba sorprendida la figura corrió ante el Hydra, lo tomo del cuello de una de sus cabezas y se la arranco arrojando así montones de sangre de la nueva herida manchando a su atacante con un el liquido carmesí.

 **ARRGGG**

El Hydra rigió en agonía, pero antes de que pueda crecerle otras dos cabezas para reemplazar la que perdió la figura golpeo su herida con el puño en llamas cauterizando así de forma dolorosa la herida. Ante esto la Hydra lo mordió en el hombro y otras partes con sus múltiples cabezas pero rápidamente se separo por un poderoso golpe recubierto de fuego. Al alejarse la Hydra pudo ver como las heridas de la figura eran cerradas rápidamente. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar la figura lo había asesinado pues lo había atravesado con…su puño en llamas.

El suelo se tiño se rojo por la sangre derramada y las tripas del nuevo cadáver que ahora adornaba el quemado bosque.

Al haber asesinado a su oponente, la figura genero una gran cantidad de fuego en sus manos para golpear el suelo y rugir.

 **ROOOOOARRR**

Generando así geisers de fuego que lo cubrieron a el y a sus alrededores. Cuando el fuego se extinguió la figura se había ido….

Fin cap 2.

* * *

 **Zero: Muy bien como parece que estamos en un bloqueo de estupidez lo dejaremos hasta aquí. No sin antes dejarles de tarea quien era la figura y el loco de Devil les dará las pistas.**

 **Devil: Mide cuatro metros, tiene cuernos, su elemento principal es el fuego como habrán notado, pertenece a una saga de video juegos y es bastante poderoso.**

 **Además me estoy reservando mi locura para el próximo capítulo de IG.**

 **Zero: Ya que mencionamos esa historia. Quiero dejar en claro que fime un documento que me exenta cualquier responsabilidad con ella. Si tiene quejas vayan con el sujeto al lado mío.**

 **Devil: Ok, sin más que decir que dejen Reviews. Se despiden….TheDevil**

 **Zero: Zero**

 **Ambos: Hasta Otra!.**


	4. Chapter 4: Formación de un equipo

**Hola a Todos!**

 **Podemos observar en la sala a los dos autores pendejos, Devil estaba con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza con los pies en la mesita del café y Zero estaba mirando Hora de aventura.**

 **Devil: Hola a todos, les traemos un nuevo cap de este fic de mi autoria. Lamentamos el tiempo de espera pero tuvimos exámenes finales y les agradara saber que pase todas mis materias y ahora estoy de vacaciones y podre actualizar en menos tiempo, más o menos.**

 **Zero: También al final del cap publicaremos unas ideas que hemos tenido para futuros fics. Ahora a las Reviews.**

 **Superheros315: Gracias y tranquilo que está aquí.**

 **WarRedMachine20: Ya llego.**

 **Spectre: Lamento decirlo no podemos matar a Rias pues una personaje principal además que nos vendrían encima la facción de los demonios y no nos conviene….por ahora.**

 **Broly999: No se encontrara con la doña cuando valla a por su familiar y si habrá un desmadre por allá.**

 **Draigflame: Lo seguiré y aquí está.**

 **Nico48825: Tienes toda la razón amigo, pero como soy nuevo este no tendrá harem, pero tranquilos tengo algo preparado para Koneko para ello. Adema según yo ella es una de las mas tiernas y por eso la erigí, pues hace contraste con Issei, según yo le da un aire de la bella y la bestia. Y tranqui todo tendrá sentido mas adelante.**

 **Zero: Bueno esos son todos los reviews que responderemos.-Miro a Devil y vio que sacaba una maleta.-Oye idiota, ¿qué es eso?**

 **Devil: Lo que uso cuando se me acaba la inspiración…-Dijo para abrir la maleta revelando un pucho del tamaño de un bate de beisball, una jeringa de eve y toda la saga de Scary Movie.- La vieja confiable…**

 **Zero solo se golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano y suspiro.**

 **Zero: En fin al final le revelaremos ideas que tuvimos.**

 **Devil: yA Meciento IspiTado ¡!**

 **Ninguno de los idiotas aquí presentes poseen alguna cosa de este fic, salvo por los Oc.**

Al día siguiente, fue a clases todo estaba normal, cuando termino las clases fue directo al salón del consejo estudiantil y entro sin tocar.

-Buenas.

Allí se encontraban Sona y Tsubaki, la primera con el seño ligeramente fruncido por la abrupta entrada.

-Hyoudo-san por favor no vuelva a entrar así.- Dijo Sona.

-Hai hai.- Dijo en forma de no tenerle importancia.

-Haaa… ¿Qué quieres Hyoudo?. -Dijo esta vez Tsubaki.

-Necesito que me ayuden a formar el contrato con un familiar.

Esto sorprendió mucho a las chicas pues no esperaban eso.

-Está bien, pero puedo saber ¿Por qué?.

-Simplemente digamos que necesito ayuda con algunas cosas, pero tranquila que no causare problemas.

-Hmm…, de acuerdo ven aquí el domingo y iras por tu familiar.

-Gracias Kaicho. –Dijo Issei para luego salir rápidamente salir por la puerta.

-Crees que sea buena idea Sona-sama. –Dijo Tsubaki

-Sí, no creo que haga nada malo, además necesitara ayuda con los renegados, al menos con un familiar podría estar a salvo.

Ante su razonamiento Tsubaki solo se limito a asentir.

Volviendo con el pelinegro este estaba pensando que haría hoy, pues era martes y no quería volver a casa, lo bueno es que estaba anocheciendo y eso significaba que podría divertirse con la escoria de la ciudad.

Cuando anocheció fue a un callejón y sin que nadie lo note se transformo, desplego sus alas y fue al cielo estrellado.

-Haa… esta sensación de libertad, es lo mejor… ya se, hoy tomare un desvío.

Así el tomo una ruta de vuelo diferente, yendo directamente al bosque fue hacia lo más profundo, disfrutando de la brisa, pues a pesar de que era para relajarse, también le serbia para practicar con su transformación.

-Ha? …¿Qué es eso?

Cuando empezó a volar bajo pudo sentir en la zona un poder, se sentía sacro, pero a la vez no, se sentía….contaminado.

Acercándose mas al rio, una roca con unas runas tapaban una cueva cercana, oculta entre la maleza.

- **[Compañero, ¿Sientes eso?].**

-Si la siento, voy a ver que es… se siente…raro.

- **[Puedes romper las runas talladas con tu garras, ten cuidado no sabemos que hay allí].**

Issei asintió y extendió sus dedos y como si fuera una lanza incrusto sus garras en la piedra. Las runas brillaron para que luego la piedra se rompiera en muchos pedazos.

-Bueno vamos a ver que hay aquí.

Dijo para ingresar en la cueva, caminando se fue dando cuenta que era mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba, cada vez podía sentir más el olor a moho que le marcaba su desarrollado olfato, cuando al fin llego a lo que parecía ser el final, quedo impresionado pues llego a una habitación con varias antorchas y en la paredes había varias runas de varias clases.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que en el fondo había un trono con una figura de color negro con placas que parecían ser huesos pero están eran negros, llevaba una espada occidental de color negro con el filo de la hoja de color rojo y en la guarda llevaba un cráneo

(Recomendación: Escuchar Tema de batalla de Devilman Ova Ost)

Esta figura se levanto y apunto su espada a Issei, este comprendió lo que pasaba y se puso en guardia y para demostrar que no subestimaba a su oponente convoco la [Boosted Gear].

-Aaaarg. Dijo la figura como si fuera un zombi, pero mucho más veloz, como una pieza de caballero.

CLANK

Fue el sonido que se escucho pues Issei bloqueo el espadazo con su [Sacred Gear].

CLANK

Ahora fue el turno de la figura de bloquear.

CLANK!

CLANK!

CLANK!

Fueron los sonidos que se escuchaban en toda la sala pues cada vez que una daba un golpe el otro lo detenía.

En eso Issei usa sus alas para separarse de la figura.

-Ddraig, ¿Cómo lo venzo? No puedo ver aberturas, ni en su postura, ni en la armadura.

- **[Ni idea compañero sigue luchando mientras pienso en algo].**

-Bien, haa!

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Se lanzo rápidamente contra el caballero con una patada descendente, este lo evita por poco, pero el ataque de Issei no terminaba ahí rápidamente fue contra el golpeándolo, el caballero se defendía como pudo, pero no conto con que Issei usara su cola para derribarlo, al estar su oponente en el suelo Issei pateo su muñeca haciendo que suelte su espada y salga al otro lado de la habitación. La espada al tocar el suelo libero un aura violeta, a lo cual el caballero reacciono pateando a su oponente en el estomago yendo así a buscar su espada.

- **[Socio, es la espada]**.

-Qué?.

- **[La espada lo controla, rómpela YA!]**.

-Claro.- Dijo para lanzarse a velocidades vertiginosas contra su oponente.

En eso el caballero recupero su espada y usando su velocidad este fue a enfrentarse a su oponente. Este combate se decidiría en un último golpe.

SKINT

Se podía ver a Issei transformado a varios metros de la figura con sus garras extendidas hacia adelante. Mientras que la figura apuntaba su espada hacía atrás.

CRAK!

Fue el sonido de la espada…

Partiéndose por la mitad.

Bam!

El caballero cayo al frio suelo

Issei contemplo todo esto serio, su instinto le decía le decía que no ha acabado, al cabo de unos segundos la misma energía de antes se hiso presente en la espada y el caballero. Ambas se juntaban y crearon un fuego espectral de un siniestro purpura con negro, dos ojos blancos se formaron y luego procedió a gritar.

-Aaaaaaahhhh!.- Dio un grito de agonía pura para luego evaporarse como si nunca hubiera existido.

(Detener el Ost)

La figura empezó a convulsionar para luego partes de la armadura pasaran de negro a blanco, siendo estas, su máscara sin ojos con tres picos en la parte superior, las hombreras, el peto superior, los protectores de los brazos y las pulseras.

-Cof cof.- Tosía la figura que se puso de pie como pudo. Miro a ambos lados para luego fijar su total atención con issei.

-Tu fuiste quien me libero?. -Pregunto en una voz rasposa, juvenil claramente masculina.

A lo que Issei solo asintió y procedió a des-transformarse, quedando solo en pantalones, esto le parecía curioso pues cada vez que se des-transformaba solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones y cuando le pregunto a Ddraig este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues estoy en deuda contigo. -Dijo para agarrar las partes de su espada y unirlas

Provocando que la habitación se llene de luz. Issei se cubrió los ojos para evitar quedar ciego, cuando el brillo ceso la forma de la antigua espada ya no existía, ahora quedaba una espada de hoja plateada con la guarda en forma de U de color azulado con picos triangulares saliendo de esta con una empuñadura solida y decorada.

-Y ahora tanto mi vida como mi espada te pertenecen. -Dijo para colocarse con una rodilla al frente apoyado en su espada.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Mi honor me dicta que debo pagar mis deudas y con usted tengo una deuda de por vida.

-(Ddraig, ¿Qué piensas?).

- **[Creo que deberías aceptar su juramento, los caballeros nunca rompen uno, para ellos el deshonor es peor que la muerte]**.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y acepto tu juramento.

-Yo Alexander Strada, aprendiz de Sir Percy de Scandia, el caballero negro, juro lealtad a usted.

Ante esto el pelinegro se sorprendió pues estaba frente al aprendiz del legendario caballero negro uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

-Espera eres el aprendiz del caballero negro entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y ¿Cómo estás vivo?.

-Se lo contare todo mi señor pero preferiría contárselo una vez que salgamos de este lugar, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y quisiera ver de nuevo el mundo.

-Solo llámame Issei, vamos salgamos de aquí.

Ante esto el caballero solo asintió y salieron de la cueva en eso Alexander se quedo estático mirando la luna y dijo.

-Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vi pero la luna y las estrellas siguen tan hermosas como siempre.

Ante esto Issei solo se limito a sentir ante su nuevo compañero, esta última palabra aun tenía un sabor raro en su boca por todo lo sucedido.

-Bueno sir Alex, será mejor llegar rápido a mi casa o sino mi madre se volverá loca. Dando una mirada a su acompañante y de cómo estaba vestido. -Te recomendaría que te quites la armadura, llamaras mucho la atención, la gente ya no suele llevar esas cosas.

Ante la sugerencia del pelinegro una luz envolvió a la armadura y cuando esta se detuvo revelo a un pelinegro de puntas blancas con la piel ligeramente bronceada y de de ajos azules, llevaba unos simples y antiguos pantalones de cuero, una camisa blanca gastada y unas botas.

-Creo que así llamare menos la atención. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei se limito a sonreír, le agradaba este sujeto.

-Bien, llegaremos más rápido por aire. Dijo para desplegar sus alas y tomar a Alex de debajo de los brazos y emprender el vuelo de vuelta a su hogar.

Descendieron a unas cuadras de la casa, mas en especifico en un terreno baldío donde Issei escondió un poco de ropa, colocándose así se puso una camiseta fueron rápidamente a la casa, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por los padres de Issei.

-Bien issei ¿Dónde has estado?, Y… Ah, ¿Quién tenemos aquí?. Dijo la señora Hyodou.

-Bueno veras mama te presento a Alex es un amigo de Europa que conocí en internet, que viene a la ciudad para transferirse y llegamos a estas horas pues tuvimos problemas en el hotel que se hospedarían y queremos saber si el podría quedarse aquí un tiempo.

-Ah, está bien pero la próxima vez avisa.

-Si lo hare mama.

Así rápidamente tomo a Alex y lo llevo a su habitación para empezar el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo es eso de que eres el aprendiz del caballero negro?.

-De acuerdo déjame contarte mi historia.

Pov Alex

Nací y crecí en el siglo VI, más específicamente en Camelot, cuando era joven mis padres fallecieron a causa de un ladrón en frente de mis ojos sin que yo nada pueda hacer y entonces decidí volverme un caballero para jamás volver a sentirme tan impotente como ese día, una tarde mientras entrenaba dentro de un bosque a las afueras de Camelot, un gran lobo intento matarme, me defendi como pude, cuando pensé que iba a morir fui salvado por Sir Percy, el avía presenciado mi valor al intentar derrotar a aquel lobo y ese día el decidió volverme su aprendiz.

Fin de la narración.

-Valla eso es sorprendente pero ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

-Vera la que llevaba Sir Percy era mágica cuando la tenia puesta nada podía atravesarla o hacerle daño, esto incluido el tiempo mismo. Cuando llego mi cumpleaños 16 me regalo mi armadura que poseía el mismo hechizo que el suyo es por eso que no envejecí.

-Eso quiere decir que eres invencible?. Pregunto el pelinegro con una ceja levantada.

-No. -Dijo el caballero con algo de dolor en su voz como en su mirada. -La armadura tiene algunos puntos débiles como las espadas legendarias. Vera cuando mi maestro murió por ese malnacido de Mordred un año después de que me regalara mi armadura fue un golpe duro, además que Camelot también cayo fue en ese momento que decidí ir a buscar venganza por mi maestro. Pero en mi búsqueda de Mordred un enemigo al que me enfrente me lanzo alguna especie de hechizo o maldición que me hizo entrar en un frenesí que por más que mate no me detendría, mataba y mataba, día y noche hasta que un día me habían logrado inmovilizar y me enceraron en la cueva en la que me encontraste, con la idea de detenerme para siempre… o esa era la idea hasta hoy.

Issei podía sentir muchas emociones saliendo de su más reciente compañero. Ante eso solo se sentó a su lado y le palmeo la espalda.

-Tranquilo esos dos idiotas seguramente ya están 50 metros bajo tierra todo devorados por los gusanos.

-Je gracias… y por cierto tengo una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza desde hace rato.

-Adelante, dispara.

-¿Qué eres?.

-Para responderte eso déjame contarte mi historia ahora.

En eso le relato a Alex todo lo ocurrido desde que espeso en el mundo sobre natural hasta que se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

-Entonces, ¿Eres un demonio de sangre pura?.

-Naah, soy un demonio pero no soy uno de sangre pura, tampoco soy un humano, soy algo diferente, soy algo en medio de ellos, me gusta pensar que soy un Devilman.

-¿Devilman?.

-Sí. - Asintió el ex castaño. -Puede que mi cuerpo sea el de un demonio pero mi corazón sigue siendo el de un humano, eso es lo que significa, un humano entre demonios.

-Wow eso es mucho para asimilar.

-Te recomiendo que descanses mañana entraras a la escuela conmigo.

-EH?.

-Sera más fácil estar alerta si estamos juntos además podrás aprender algo nuevo y acostumbrarte un poco más a la época pues has estado mucho tiempo dentro de esa cueva.

-Pero, ¿Como harás que entre así nada mas?.

-No te preocupes solo digamos que conozco a alguien. (Sona)

-Bien… -Dijo en un tono de derrota con la cabeza gacha.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela con Alex al cual le avía dado un conjunto de ropa extra que tenia para pasar desapercibido. Al llegar fueron rápidamente al salón del consejo estudiantil. Donde le pidieron a la heredera Sitri si podía inscribir a Alex, diciendo que era su primo de Europa. Sona estuvo a punto de decirle que no podía hasta que le dijo que el sabia de lo sobrenatural, sin más que decir y sorprendida le dio su uniforme pues empezaría hoy.

Al llegar al salón de Issei fueron a avisarle y mostrarle los papeles al profesor, el cual se limito a asentir y le dijo que espere afuera hasta que lo llame para presentarse.

-Muy bien clase el día de hoy llega un nuevo alumno, por favor trátenlo bien.

Una vez dicho eso el caballero entro al salón y la clase se lleno de murmullos, fue y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Mi nombre es Alexander Strada y soy de Europa. -Eso basto para que los ojos de las chicas del salón se vuelvan corazones y que los chicos lo maldigan.- Y soy el primo de Hyodou Issei.

Ante lo ultimo dicho se pudo escuchar un cristal romperse a causa del shock del salón por la noticia. El dúo solo pudo suspirar por las reacciones. Alex se diría para sentarse detrás de Issei y cuando pasaba junto a él chocaron los puños, y la clase continuo.

El día había pasado con relativa normalidad, solo que los alumnos los acribillaron con preguntas pero de ahí la semana pasó con naturalidad.

El sábado el usuario de la [Booste Gear] se dedico a explicarle a Alex muchas de las cosas que han ocurrido a través de los años, tiempo en el que estuvo atrapado en la cueva, fue una suerte que él pudiera entender algunas cosas, le mostro la ciudad y así rápidamente a cabo el sábado.

Por fin avía llegado el dichoso domingo donde Issei le dijo a Alex que hoy iría con la heredera del clan Sitri para ir a buscar un familiar, esto él no lo entendió y luego de una explicación, decidió que iría con él.

La noche ya había llegado y juntos fueron a la academia donde en las puertas de la misma los esperaba Sona Sitri.

-Bien Issei espero que este es listo.

-Claro que si kaicho, si no te molesta traeré a Alex que quería venir.- Dijo el pelinegro con patillas con una sonrisa de lado.

-Muy bien. -Asintió. - Párense dentro del círculo.

Así el trió se pararon dentro del círculo mágico y con un pequeño destello desaparecieron.

 **Zero: Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento.**

 **Devil: Ya me siento mejor y aquí van las ideas para futuros fics.**

 **-Crossover de Titanfall y Hora de aventura.**

 **-Crossover de Bioshock 2 y High School DxD.**

 **-Y otros mas!**

 **Devil: Todo gracias a la vieja confiable.**

 **Zero: Como sea, lo siguiente que el actualizara será Isseigrandpa. En fin sin mas que decir se despiden…**

 **Devil: TheDevil…**

 **Zero:….Zero!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Dejen Reviews ¡!**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Un Familiar y la libertad

**Hola a todos**

 **Devil: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic y como notaran ahora tiene un Opening y un Ending. Por** **ello** **….Alas Reviews!**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicos!**

 **Broly999: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y me agrada tu idea pero tendre que decir que no pues no conozco lo suficiente para hacer algo asi, pero hara un fic con algo parecido y lo subire pronto.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y tranquilo que nunca haria eso.**

 **Superheros315: Gracias!**

 **Spectre: Tranquilo sufrira en este capitulo y ya dije antes sobre estas ideas.**

 **Zero: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora y sin mas…Al CAPITULO!**

 **Ninguno de nostros possen algo de estos animes o cualquier otro elemento en el fic.**

* * *

 _ **(This is Gonna Hurt –Sixx AM)**_

 _ **Feels like your life is over,  
Feels like no hope is gone,  
You kiss it all away,  
Maybe, maybe**_

(Se ve a Issei siendo atacado por los Gremory salvo Koneko, callendo de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre lleno de heridas para luego ser tragada por el charco sin rastros del castaño, con el fondo de su sangre sale las letras que dicen Devilman DxD para diluirse en el fondo. )

 _ **This is a second coming,  
This is a call to arms,  
You'll find us now and we'll be,  
Wasted, wasted**_

(De ese mismo charco de sangre del cual sale Issei transformado en Devilman, abriendo sus ojos motrando que son completamente amarillos para luego sonreir.)

 _ **Hey, hey,  
Hell is what you,  
Make, make,  
Rise against your,  
Faith, faith,  
Nothings gonna keep me down,**_

 _ **Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth**_

(Detras de Devilman salen cuatro figuras para colocandose a su lado, dos de un lado y dos del otro y luego Devilman apunta con su dedo al grupo Germory que lo habia atacado.)

 _ **Well listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(La escena cambia rápidamente a Issei convertido y las figuras luchando contra un montón de enemigos junto a Irina y Xenovia, dentro de la iglesia abandonada y en el fondo se ve a una de ellas que sostenía un cañón apuntando a Issei)

 _ **Let it out, let it out,  
You can scream, and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows,  
And you'll be sorry**_

(Al disparar el cañón la bala paso cerca de Issei matando a uno de sus enemigos, Issei le miro solo para sonreírle, la escena se divide en diagonal mostrando al grupo Gremory con lagrimas en los ojos.)

 _ **Everybody's getting numb (everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run (everybody's on the run)**_

(La escena cambia a al exterior de la iglesia donde un grupo de caídos, demonios y ángeles huían aterrorizados de Devilman y su equipo.)

 _ **Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(Se ve a Issei saliendo junto a las figuras de la iglesia para colocarse frente a un montón de enemigos, ante esto Issei y su equipo sonríen. Transformándose todos ellos sonríen a la cámara antes de saltar al combate.)

* * *

Issei y compañía habían aparecido en la entrada del bosque de los familiares, estaba cual lo recordaban pero el ambiente parecía diferente, podían sentirlo algo….anormal.

-Muy buenas a todos.-Fue el pequeño grito que escucharon.

Al dirigir la mirada al origen de la voz pudieron ver lo que a simple vista podría definirse como una versión pirata mal echa de cierto conocido entrenador, este no era otro que Zouji el maestro de los familiares.

-Es un gusto verlo Zouji-san. -Saludo la heredera Sitri.

-Es un gusto también verla Sitri-sama, y díganme… ¿En qué puedo servirles?.

-Necesitamos un familiar para Hyodou-san.

-Ah si, el chico de la BoostedGear, espero que encuentre uno esta vez pero díganme ¿En donde está su ama? ¿No vino con ustedes?.

-Digamos que no estamos en los mejores términos ahora mismo. Fue lo que respondió el ex-castaño con un claro tono de molestia.

-Oh ya veo… -Zouji después de haber pasado mucho tiempo con familiares podía sentir a veces las emociones de algunos e incluso personas y podía saber que si valoraba aunque sea un poco su vida no debía tocar más el tema. -Muy bien, busquemos a tu familiar.

-Si no te molesta desearía ir a otra zona de la que fuimos la última vez.-Dijo el Devilman.

-Muy bien, pero debo advertirte que solo nos quedan las zonas de grandes depredadores así como los más letales.

-Perfecto vamos allá. -Dijo con una media sonrisa ya que ahora necesitaría un familiar que sea bastante fuerte.

Esto sorprendió a Zouji y Sona por que no aspeaban a que fuera por un familiar que quisiera matarlo. A Alex no le sorprendió pues ya le menciono que clase de familiar tenía en mente.

-Heee, está bien vamos. -Dijo zouji.

Así todos se fueron a la zona de los familiares más letales, era obvio pues podían sentir la sensación de que eran observados, eso y las marcas de garras y dientes en los arboles así como algunos arrancados de raíz.

-Tengan cuidado por estas zonas abundan criaturas poderosas como las hydras, grifos, quimeras algunos cerberos y muchas otras criaturas muy poderosas pero sobretodo violentas y varios por no decir todos son muy territoriales por lo que será mejor no separarse.- Hablo el maestro familiar.

Todos asintieron pues no querían probar su suerte con algunas de esas criaturas.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un área que tenía una gran cueva.

-Zouji-san…. ¿Esto qué es?. -Pregunto Alex el cual se había mantenido callado desde que llegaron.

-Esto mi buen amigo es el nido de un hydra pero es extraño que este vacío no suelen salir a esta hora. –Dijo Zouji lo último pensativo.

En eso Issei se acerco al lugar a oler el lugar y noto que estaba frio, llevaba mucho tiempo sin el hydra.

De repente un olor llego a su nariz, era un olor que conocía bien y estaba muy familiarizado últimamente, era el olor a sangre.

Sin importar nada salió corriendo al lugar de donde provenía aquel aroma del líquido vital. A pesar de los gritos de sus acompañantes continúo corriendo hacia esa dirección.

A medida que el olor era cada vez mas fuerte llego a un claro con los arboles chamuscados, rotos, cortados, sacados de raíz, etc. Así como algunos cráteres alrededor de todo el claro, estos claramente eran indicios de una lucha.

Yendo directamente al centro vio allí el cadáver ensangrentado, quemado y destrozado de una hydra posiblemente el dueño del nido cercano.

Tocando el cadáver sintió que su piel estaba fría, la sangre estaba seca lo que significaba que ya llevaba un buen rato muerto pero el interior del cuerpo aun podía sentir que estaba tibio.

-Issei por qu….wow.- Fue el comentario del caballero que acababa de llegar a la zona siendo seguido por Sona y Zouji.

-¿Que pudo causar esto?.-Pregunto la pelinegra un poco alterada.

-Podría haber sido otra hydra pero estas heridas y quemaduras, así el como estado en el quedo la zona, no concuerdan con las especies que normalmente circulan por aquí, no sé que pudo a verlo causado. -Hablo Zouji.

Esto sorprendió a todos pues esperaban que el maestro familiar les diga que paso.

En ese momento Issei abrió los ojos, por haber estado peleando por tanto tiempo, sus entrenamientos con Ddraig y su transformación había desarrollado un sexto sentido para las peleas.

-No estamos solos…. -Dijo el portador de Ddraig en un susurro.

En un rápido movimiento había saltado lejos del cuerpo justo antes de que…

 **BOOOM!**

El cuerpo había sido exterminado por una gran explosión de fuego desde dentro de la criatura de varias cabezas.

-Una carnada…-Dijo Sona que se había se había puesto detrás de un árbol para cubrirse de la explosión.

Cuando el humo que genero la explosión se disipo quedaron en shock ante la criatura delante de ellos.

Elevándose desde el suelo una figura de cuatro metros con grandes cuernos, piel verde, unos grilletes en las manos, sus cabellos parecían estar hecho de fuego y unos grandes colmillos.

(Es el Ifrit del videojuego de Final Fantasy type-0)

- **ROOAR!.**

-U-u-un i-if-IFRIT! . -Exclamo un sorprendido y algo aterrado Zouji.-¿Que hace aquí? Se supone que no viven en este bosque.

A Issei no le importaba lo que era había encontrado algo realmente genial, un enemigo poderoso, su sangre ardía y le pedía a gritos que se transformara y peleara y creara una masacre hasta desfallecer, pero sabia y debía controlarse pues en este momento había testigos.

Así que con una gran sonrisa algo psicópata en su cara armado con su BoosterGear salió a enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo.

-HAAAA!.

- **ROOAR!.**

El Ifrit al ver al pelinegro lo suficiente cerca lanzo un puñetazo, que issei lo esquivo con una pequeña voltereta al costado, este al esquivar rápidamente se dirigió a las piernas de la criatura de fuego y las golpeo tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio para que caiga, el Ifrit ante el golpe rugió de dolor y antes de que se mueva tomo a issei de la camisa chamuscándola un poco en el área agarrada y lo lanzo como muñeca de trapo hacia unos arboles atravesando dos en el proceso.

El ver esto sus amigos se prepararon para unirse a la pelea. Alex hiso aparecer su armadura y desenvaino su espada y Sona preparo un poco de agua en sus manos a través de un círculo mágico, estaban a punto de saltar a la acción cuando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-NO SE METAN!

Ante ese grito todos voltearon a ver en la dirección en la que Issei había sido lanzado viendo al mismo saliendo de entre los arboles con sangre escurriendo de su frente y su boca pero con una gran sonrisa de lado y su pelo tapando uno de sus ojos y el otro siendo oscurecido por la sombra que hacia su cabello dándole una apariencia intimidante.

-ESTA ES MI PELEA!.

Y con ese grito se lanzo rápidamente hacia su oponente, este le lanzo otro puñetazo que Issei esquivo dando en pequeño salto por lo que el puño termino incrustado en el suelo, rápidamente usando el brazo del Ifrit como un puente el Devilman subió hasta quedar detrás de su cabeza sujetándose de su cuello con su piernas Issei comenzó a golpear la cabeza de la criatura con cuernos repetidamente con fuerza.

 **-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

-Issei ¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto el aprendiz del caballero negro alterado.

-LO HE DECIDIDO!.

-¿Qué cosa?. -Pregunto esta vez Sona en las mismas condiciones que Alex.

-QUE ESTA CRIATURA SERA MI FAMILIAR!.

Ante esto sus acompañantes abrieron sus ojos pues no se esperaban que Issei eligiera a su actual enemigo para ser su familiar.

El Ifrit trataba de atrapar al pelinegro pero sus cuernos le estovaban y los golpes directos a la cabeza lo aturdían cada ver más, podría tener factor de curación pero eso no significaba que esos golpes no le sacudían el cerebro.

En un rápido movimiento de Issei lo agarro de uno de sus cuernos y usándolo como columpio, se balanceo haciendo que el pesado cuerpo del Ifrit golpeara el suelo.

 **PAAM!**

Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Issei se subió encima de él para seguir golpeándolo.

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

El Ifrit estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, solo pudo divisar un puño antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **PAAM!**

Asi la criatura de fuego quedo inconsciente en medio del campo de batalla.

-Haaaaa…. Haaaaa…- Suspiraba el cansado pelinegro.

Sus compañeros se acercaron a él y al cuerpo del inconsciente Ifrit.

-Hyodou-san eso fue….- Decia Sona con la mirada cubierta por su cabello.

-INCREIBLE! – Exclamaron Zoji y Alex al unisolo.

-MUY ESTUPIDO!.-Dijo una alterada Sona.- ¿Qué le diría a Rias si te mueres?.

-JA!, a esa perra le importo una mierda, es más le harías un favor si muriera.

-Hyodou-san no digas esas cosas, además ella es tu ama y no deberías…

-Pronto ya no lo será, pero tranquila no hare nada malo.

Sona solo pudo quedarse callada pues no comprendía a lo que se refería y realmente no quería preguntar.

-Muy bien y ¿como de supone que se hace el contrato con un familiar?.

-Déjame ayudarte en eso chico. -Dijo Zouji.

Así una vez que termino de explicarle como se hacia issei comenzó a realizar el contrato.

-`` _ **En nombre de Hyodou Issei. Te ordeno que te conviertas en mi familiar**_!´´.

En eso apareció en círculo mágico la suficiente mente grande para abarcar toda la forma del Ifrit solo para desaparecer unos momentos después.

-Bueno supongo que ya está. -Dijo Alex.

En eso el Ifrit comenzó a despertarse. Todos se tensaron rápidamente pues no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

El Ifrit se puso lentamente de pie y se llevo una mano a su mandíbula y se la masajeo.

- **Entonces ¿eres mi maestro?**. -Pregunto el Ifrit con una voz gruesa y con una mirada intensa sorprendiéndolos al saber que podía hablar

-Si lo soy y también soy el que te noqueo. -Dijo Issei que había rápidamente salido de la sorpresa para responderle con una mirada igual de intensa.

Se mantuvieron en un duelo de miradas unos minutos, la tención en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie se movía hasta que…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Je me agradas, respeto tu fuerza y te acepto como mi maestro… por ahora.

-Bien mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, tu nuevo maestro. -Dijo extendiendo su mano.

El Ifrit lo miro y luego se prendió en fuego y al disiparse. Revelo a un chico de 17 años, de pelo rojo fuego, ojos de un amarillo pálido rayando a blancos, con una camiseta verde, y unos shorts negros que le llegaban hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, no llevaba ningún calzado.

Este se acerco al pelinegro y coloco su puño enfrente de Issei.

-Mi nombre es Iggnis tu familiar.

Saliendo de su asombro Issei choco su puño con su nuevo compañero con una media sonrisa.

-Espero que estes listo pues habrá muchas peleas y sangre en nuestro destino.

-JA! No me esperaba menos de mi maestro.

-Llámame solo Issei, ven te presentare a los demás.

Así luego de las presentaciones. Cada una se fue por su lado.

Issei junto a Alex e Iggnis fueron a la casa del ex-castaño, al llegar y con una pequeña mentira lograron que sus padres dejaran a Iggnis vivir con ellos, a sus padres no les molesto realmente su nuevo inquilino, lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos como su nuevo hijo, además los tres se trataban como hermanos. Durante la cena incluso se peleaban por el ultimo trozo de carne como perros callejeros.

Todos fueron a dormir pues en la mañana tenían clases, se decidió que Iggnis también asistiría, ya hablaron con Sona de ello, a pesar de las protestas del mismo le dijeron que no podía estar de vago todo el día y no podía quedarse en la casa. Ante este razonamiento solo pudo callarse y gruñir por debajo, no le gustaba mucho la autoridad, esto ocasionaría roces con el grupo Sitri.

Los tres hicieron una reunión en la habitación de Issei. El mencionado le relato su historia y sus habilidades a Iggnis, cabe resaltar que estaba muy impresionado pues comprendía que si lo hubiera querido muerto probablemente no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

Pero hubo una pregunta que rondaba la mente de Alex.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?.

-Lo primero será vencer al grupo Gremory, luego rescatar a Koneko y luego ya veremos…-Contesto Issei.

-Esta chica Koneko es importante para ti ¿verdad?.-Pegunto esta vez Iggnis.

-Lo es, es una de las razones por las cuales no caí en la oscuridad.

-¿La oscuridad?-Pregunto Alex

Una gema verde hizo aparición en la mano izquierda del pelinegro.

- **[Yo les responderé eso…Verán cómo les comento mi compañero, estuvo expuesto a muchos daños psicológicos y físicos, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo hasta que entrara en el estado conocido como la Juggernaut Drive.]**

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Iggnis.

- **[Es algo que nunca deberías usar Issei. Esta es la máxima forma la BoostedGear, le da al usuario la fuera de los [Dragones Celestiales] por un costo, este costo es la fuerza de vida del portador así como su cordura al usarla. La mayoria de mis portadores han muerto por usarla].**

Esto los hizo callar a todos pues hablaba de un poder increíble así como el costo era muy alto. Ahora Issei tenía aun más motivos para rescatar a Koneko pues ella lo había salvado aun si ella no lo sabía el la rescataría pues no podía permitir que siguiera estando en el mismo grupo que esa peli roja.

Siguieron hablando de temas más amenos para conocerse mejor, siguieron así hasta que la madre de Issei los hizo callar.

A la mañana siguiente los tres iban caminando como hermanos charlando sobre vídeo juegos, música y comida.

Cuando de repente Issei se detiene en seco pues había recogido un aroma que no había sentido en varias semanas, era el aroma de la persona tan importante para el.

-Issei?-Pregunto Alex

-¿Qué sucede?- Esta vez fue Iggnis.

El aludido no respondió y comenzó a caminar en automático tomando más velocidad para luego salir disparado en dirección a la academia. Sus amigos le gritaban pero no hacía caso, esquivando a la gente, postes y botes de basura llego rápidamente a su destino, más específicamente en la parte trasera del viejo edificio.

Al llegar busco en todos lados y luego la vio allí, tal cual como la recordaba, esa chica la cual le quitaba el aliento, con sus bellos ojos dorados y su pelo tan blanco como la nieve.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Koneko-chan….

La aludida miro en esa dirección, su rostro siempre estoico haroa tenia impregnada la sorpresa, pues ya no era el mismo que antes.

-¿Issei-sempai….?

Este solo se limito a asentir y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que este pudiera decir algo más unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon.

-Te extrañe sempai…-Dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible.

-Yo también Koneko…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya…vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Dijo una tercera voz con un tono burlesco, bastante conocida y irritable para el pelinegro. Rias Gremory izo acto de aparición junto con el resto de su nobleza.

-Gremory….-Dijo con ira y desprecio en su voz- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas ocupada siendo la nueva puta de Reiser.

-Cuida tu boca ante tu ama Hyodou.- Dijo su ex amigo Kiba en un tono peligroso.

-Le hablo como yo quiera niño bonito.

-Ara ara creo que hay que enseñarle modales a Ise-kun.-Dijo Akeno con rayos en sus manos.

Issei por seguridad coloco a Koneko detrás de él. En eso llegaron los amigos de Issei alertando a todos.

-Oye Issei por que….ah…-Fue el comentario de Iggnis al notar el ambiente que se había generado en solo unos momentos.

(Recomendación: Escuchar Who Thaught You to Hate – Disturbed.)

Issei dio un paso al frente y le indico a Koneko que valla con ellos, ella sin cuestionar lo izo.

-No quiero que interfieran…¿Entendido?-Dijo en un tono sumamente serio con una mirada que puso tensos a todos.

Antes que pudieran decir algo mas el pelinegro fue atacado por un rayo de electricidad, al mismo tiempo que una esfera de poder de la destrucción causando una explosión y haciendo que una gran pared de humo se levantara.

-Se cabo…-Dijo Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Esto alerto de sobremanera a los Gremory pues el "débil" peón había sobrevivido a dos ataques de buen calibre. El polvo rápidamente fue desecho por el batir de las alas del pelinegro. Así sus antiguos compañeros se sorprendieron por las grandes alas lilas, así como sus brazos recubiertos por una coraza negra y unos bordes en los ojos que terminaban en unas líneas triangulares en sus mejillas.

-Necesitaras mucho más si quieres lastimarme.

-Veo que te has hecho más fuerte…pero no lo suficiente…Yutto.

El mencionado fue directo con una espada en mano intentando rebanar al pelinegro pero…

CLANK!

Issei había tomado con la palma de la mano la espada de caballero, el rubio miraba sorprendido esta acción, en cambio Issei lo miraba con un rostro de lo más serio.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

CRACK!

Aplicando más fuerza Issei había roto la espada.

PAAM!

Antes de que su oponente reaccionara le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara. Debido a eso Kiba fue volando unos metros hacia su ama. Con el trozo de espada del caballero aun en mano Issei esperaba el siguiente movimiento de sus oponentes.

-Veo que te subestimamos, Akeno .-Dijo ahora una seria Rias.

-Hai.- Le contesto para separarse unos metros de su ama y lanzar un potente rayo contra Issei.

Este solo miraba impasible el ataque. Usando el pedazo de espada lo lazo en dirección a los pies de Akeno, la espada se incrusto cerca de los pies de la Sacerdotisa del Trueno desviando inevitablemente el rayo.

Esta distracción fue lo suficiente para que Issei se acercara y le encestara un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago que izo que esta escupiera sangre y saliva. Pero su castigo no termino ahí pues antes que callera al suelo el pelinegro le dio un codazo en la espalda mandándola fuertemente al suelo.

Estaba respirando forzosamente pues el rodillazo posiblemente le había roto un par de costillas, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Issei se había arrodillado junto a ella y le había agarrado del pelo haciendo que mirara a Rias.

-Tienes siervos débiles Gremory…-Dijo para luego lanzar a su oponente al otro lado del campo.

En eso el rubio caballero se había recuperado del golpe y convoco una nueva espada.

-Tú también eres siervo de Buchou!.-Dijo con evidente ira en su voz

-Luego de esto ya no lo seré….

SWOTH BIRTH!

Un gran número de espadas se dirigían a Issei, este se mantenía con una mirada aburrida.

CRISSS!

Fue el sonido de las espadas del caballero rompiéndose como el cristal ante las afiladas garras del Devilman.

-Necesitas de mi BoostedGear para darle más poder a tu ataque….

A una velocidad irreal Issei fue directo a donde estaba Kiba y lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo

 **PAM!**

-Y no te daré ningún aumento...-Dijo para luego volver a golpear la cara de rubio contra el suelo.

 **PAM!**

 **PAM!**

 **PAM!**

Al levantar la cara del rubio vio que le había roto la nariz. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él, lo dejo y lo piso…..

 **CRACK!**

 **AHHHH!**

Le había roto las piernas…

-A un caballo con los tobillos rotos solo le queda ser sacrificado…-Dijo para tomar al caballero Gremory y lanzarlo junto a la Reina del grupo.

Rias miraba todo esto impotente pues se había confiado mucho y ahora dos de sus ciervos estaban gravemente heridos. Además de que no había usado su Sacread Gear. Pero se altero de sobremanera al ver que Issei juntaba un energía de color lila en sus manos apuntando a sus siervos heridos, rápidamente se coloco frente a ellos y convoco un círculo mágico de protección.

-Háganme un favor…

La pelirroja así como sus siervos miraron a su oponente como pudieron.

-No mueran…no sería divertido así.

En eso un rayo lila salió disparado de sus manos, no requirió más de tres segundos para destruir completamente las defensas de Rias, creando así una espesa cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se aclaro se pudo ver a la pelirroja con su séquito en un cráter, esta trataba de salir del cráter y miraba con miedo la figura de Issei que se acercaba lentamente.

Al momento en que el pelinegro estaba frente a ella, esta solo pudo esperar a que acabasen con su sufrimiento de manera rápida, pero eso nunca llego, en cambio sintió algo caliente en su cara, armándose de valor abrió los ojos para encontrarse con algo muy perturbador.

Pues el pelinegro se había apuñalado con su propia mago negra en el pecho….por ende lo que había en la cara de la chica era sangre fresca.

-Jaaaaaa…Desde ahora ni tu ni ninguno de tus superiores tienen bajo sus órdenes el poder del Dragón Rojo. -Dijo al sacar su mano del pecho y tomar la mano de Rias y en el ante la mirada incrédula de todos colocar las marchitas piezas de peón.

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar algo. Issei la había tomado del cuello y la había levantado lo suficiente del suelo para que a ella le fuera casi imposible respirar.

-Si alguno de ustedes me vuelve a tacar, a mis amigos o en especial a Koneko, hare que el infierno sea un paraíso en comparación lo que les hare. ¿Entiendes?.- Dijo a modo que solo ella pudiera ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos.

Rias solo pudo asentir aterrada pues podría jurar que por un momento había visto una figura sustituir la de Issei, la figura de un verdadero demonio.

Antes de que Issei la soltara este se acerco a su oído le susurro de modo que solo ella pudiera oírlo. La susodicha solo pudo abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Soltando a la pelirroja Issei se dirigió ante la última miembro del sequito Gremory que no participó del combate Asia Argento. Esta se encantaba temblando como una hoja pues había demostrado en que este no era el mismo Issei que había ido a salvarla en la iglesia. Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando….

-Tienes 8 horas para sacar todas tus cosas de mi casa antes de que las convierta en cenizas…

Esto lo dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la chica, la cual había caído de rodillas.

Haciendo un gento con la cabeza le indico a sus amigos para le siguieran fuera del lugar, Koneko al no saber qué hacer decidió seguir a Issei, cosas habían pasado y ella necesitaba respuestas.

Cuando habían pasado unos minutos desde que Issei se fue Asia fue a curar a sus compañeros. Les costaba creer que el ex castaño haría esto pero los huesos y el orgullo roto hablan por sí solos.

En eso un círculo mágico apareció cerca de ellos, trataron de pararse como pudieron pero vieron que del circulo salía un palo afilado como una lanza, ante esto Asia callo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, y los demás miraban mortificados pues en la lanza estaba la cabeza de Ratchu siendo atravesado uno de los ojos por la lanza.

Rias era la más mortificada por esto, pues ahora comprendía las palabras que le había dicho el pelinegro y ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias pues le había dicho..

" _Gracias Rias Gremory…por enseñarme a odiar"_

(Detener música)

* * *

Al mismo tiempo de la pelea con los Gremory en otro lugar en las calles de Kuoh dos figuras iban caminando con tranquilidad.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra estar de vuelta en mi patria. -Dijo la figura de la izquierda

-No sé por que te emocionas tanto este es un país lleno de herejes. -Dijo la figura de la derecha.

-No seas así Xenovia mi amigo de la infancia vive aquí.

-Ya lo sé Irina no has dejado de repetirlo. Respondió la figura ahora conocida como Xenovia.

Sin más comentarios por parte de ambas figuras continuaron con su camino en silencio hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

 _ **(Ending de Overlord-L.L.L)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **(Believe in love, even though**_

 _ **There're borders and disturbance and more**_

 _ **I'm the only one who loves you**_

 _ **Because I'm crazy about you)**_

(La imagen muestra a Koneko en modo Shirone con las manos entre sus cabellos con una leve sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.)

 _ **Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai**_

 _ **Beyond the line hate nankanai**_

 _ **I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful**_

 _ **Blessing word anata wa shikou**_

 _ **meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow**_

 _ **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo**_

(La escena cambia a Koneko convertida, recostada de cabeza en una cama usando un kimono blanco dejando descubiertos sus hombros.)

 _ **I don't know why my love is crying**_

 _ **Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai**_

 _ **Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **Ai towa bōdō shōdō**_

 _ **Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai**_

 _ **I don't want to live in a world without you**_

 _ **Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it**_

 _ **I would be happy to kill it for my love**_

(La imagen muestra a Issei transformado abrazando a Koneko por la cintura, mientras ella tiene una sonrisa y tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei, con las alas extendidas envolviendo a ambos, mientras miran a la cámara.)

 _ **(I'm imaging now, if you're mine**_

 _ **It's like a paradise and haven and more**_

 _ **You're the only man who I love**_

 _ **In my life and destiny and all)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **I know the border.**_

 _ **It should be wrecked, go**_

(La imagen que se muestra es la de Devilman sosteniendo la barbilla de Koneko(Shirone) con sus orejas y cola afuera apunto de besarse con el, ambos con los ojos cerrados. La imagen final es la de Devilman con las alas extendidas mientras abraza a Koneko(Shirone) por la cintura y esta lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo besa en los labios.)

 **Devil: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora…realmente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…**

 **Zero: Si quieren pueden decir que openings podemos usar para los otros fics déjenlos en las reviews. Dejenlas para saber que opinan…..sin mas se despiden….TheDevil….**

 **Devil:…..Zero!**

 **Ambos: NOS VEMOS! DEJEN REVIEWS DENLE A LIKE!**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: El nuevo jefe del Territorio

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos y Feliz inicio de año a toda mi audiencia. Aquí esta el primer capítulo del año. SIIIII. Esto debí subirlo ayer pero termine muy tarde para zona horaria del lugar asi que lo estoy subiendo a primera hora. Por lo menos en lo quesería por aquí. En fin a las Reviews!**

 **WarRedMachie20: Pues aquí tienes la continuación. Tranquilo tendrá de ambos. Pero debes recordar que Devilman era originalmente una novela de horror.**

 **Loquendo777: Esa era la idea y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **The-Code-Zero: Gracias y aquí esta la continuación.**

 **Spectre: Gracias por el apoyo y tratare de actualizar un poco mas rápido. Recuerda que tengo las demás historias.**

 **Superheros315: Gracias.**

 **Hpinvidente: La verdad no se de que me estas hablando.**

 **Nico48825: Meh…algo asi.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias.**

 **Broly999: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora así que al Capitulo.!**

 **Ni Devil ni Zero poseen algo de estos fics.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Mi sangre de demonio-Persona hablando.

 **-No me subestimes humano-** Monstruo o ser superior hablando.

*Ya acabaron de jugar*- Transmisiones por teléfonos, hologramas, etc.

 **-[Tranquilo socio]-** Draigg, Albion u otro ser.

* * *

 _ **This is Gonna Hurt –Sixx AM)**_

 _ **Feels like your life is over,  
Feels like no hope is gone,  
You kiss it all away,  
Maybe, maybe**_

(Se ve a Issei siendo atacado por los Gremory salvo Koneko, callendo de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre lleno de heridas para luego ser tragada por el charco sin rastros del castaño.)

 _ **This is a second coming,  
This is a call to arms,  
You'll find us now and we'll be,  
Wasted, wasted**_

(De ese mismo charco de sangre del cual sale Issei transformado en Devilman, abriendo sus ojos motrando que son completamente amarillos para luego sonreir.)

 _ **Hey, hey,  
Hell is what you,  
Make, make,  
Rise against your,  
Faith, faith,  
Nothings gonna keep me down,**_

 _ **Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth**_

(Detrás de Devilman salen Alex, Iggnis, Koneko y Jack para colocandose a su lado, dos de un lado y dos del otro y luego Devilman apunta con su dedo al grupo Germory que lo habia atacado.)

 _ **Well listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(La escena cambia rápidamente Devilman y su equipo combatiendo contra un montón de enemigos junto a Irina y Xenovia, dentro de la iglesia abandonada y en el fondo se ve a Jack que sostenía un cañón apuntando a Issei)

 _ **Let it out, let it out,  
You can scream, and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows,  
And you'll be sorry**_

(Al disparar el cañón la bala paso cerca de Issei matando a uno de sus enemigos, Issei le miro solo para sonreírle, la escena se divide en diagonal mostrando al grupo Gremory con lagrimas en los ojos.)

 _ **Everybody's getting numb (everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run (everybody's on the run)**_

(La escena cambia a al exterior de la iglesia donde un grupo de caídos, demonios y ángeles huían aterrorizados de Devilman y su equipo.)

 _ **Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(Se ve a Issei saliendo junto a su equipo de la iglesia para colocarse frente a un montón de enemigos, ante esto Issei y su equipo sonríen. Transformándose cada uno de ellos sonríen a la cámara antes de saltar al combate.)

* * *

Devilman cap 5

En la sala del consejo estudiantil podemos encontrar actualmente a los Reyes y Reinas de los séquitos Gremory y Sitri.

Sona Sitri se encontraba detrás de de su escritorio revisando unos documentos que le fueron enviados del inframundo con su expresión estoica de siempre. Y detrás de ella su igual de estoica su Reina Tsubaki. En uno de los sillones frente al escritorio se encontraba Rías Gremory y su Reina Akeno Himijema, ambas aún adoloridas por la batalla anterior.

\- Dime...Sona... ¿Qué paso mientras estaba fuera?...-Dijo Rias.

\- Hmmm...No mucho, la cafetería recibió un cargamento de carne de res y pescado.-Dijo ella alternando su mirada de los documentos a su amiga.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.-Dijo algo molesta la pelirroja.

\- Jaaa...pasaron muchas, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.-Dijo mirando seriamente a su amiga.

\- Cuéntame tengo tiempo...

\- Bien... ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Empieza desde el principio

-Muy bien, comenzó cuando...

La próxima media hora Sona estuvo contándole todo lo que había pasado a su amiga y a la Reina de esta. Ambas se sorprendieron por el cambio que había presentado el ex-peón. Además de las cosas que han sucedido en su ausencia. O por lo menos le contó hasta donde ella sabía.

-¿Dejaste que Issei pelee contra un grupo de 20 perdidos?

\- Para serte sincera no tenía ni idea que era esa cantidad. De haberlo sabido hubiera solicitado ayuda. No puedo decir si allá sido suerte que ese diablo callejero lo allá ayudado...

\- ¿Que diablo callejero?

\- Verás ese día tu peón fue salvado por un demonio de piel lila, manos negras, ojos amarillos y alas de murciélagos en la cabeza. Este mismo demonio ha estado asesinado a otros callejeros de una manera...despiadada.-Dijo algo perturbada al recordar el cómo quedaron los cuerpos de esos demonios.

\- Issei ya no es mi peón...

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que Issei ya no es mi peón. El mismo se arrancó sus propias piezas.

\- Así que esto es a lo que se refería...-Dijo ella en un susurro que solo Tsubaki escucho. La susodicha se limito a mirar a su ama con la ceja levantada.-¿Cómo lo hizo, es siquiera posible hacer eso sin morir?

\- No lo hubiera creido si es que yo no lo veía con mis propios ojos. Simplemente se los arrancó del pecho. Pero debo decir que me sorprendieron sus palabras...

\- ¿Acaso te dijo algo?

\- Me dijo "Gracias Rías Gremory...por enseñarme a odiar"...y luego nos dejó la cabeza del peluche de Asia en una lanza.

Sona y Tsubaki se miraron sorprendidas por este echo. Pues sabían del lazo que tenían el Sekiryuutei y la monja. Pero para que el reaccionará así algo muy grabe a pasado.

\- Me preocupa el estado de como quedaron mis piezas. No entiendo que pudo haberle pasado ya no es el mismo. Además que se refería con ¿ hacerle algo a Koneko?.

\- Lo lamento Rias...pero te lo merecías.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Me refiero a los castigos que soporto Hyodo...desde que te quedaste con Raiser, tú y tu nobleza han cambiado, solo se dedicaban a atacarlo...bueno salvo tu Torre.

\- Y lo seguiremos haciendo. Ahora hay que atraparlo por insubordinación.

\- No puedes hacerlo. Como tu viste se arrancó las piezas el mismo- La pelirroja se mordió el labio en frustración.- Además está el hecho de que si le haces algo a tu Torre el no dudará en atacarte.

\- ¿Por qué Koneko?

\- Ella es la que se encargaba de ayudarlo luego de que ustedes lo torturaran. No creo que haga falta decir los sentimientos de por medio. Déjame decirte que estas en una posición dificil. He estado observándolo, su poder actual esta en una liga completamente diferente a la nuestra, además de que si los otros demonios de clase alta lo vieran no dudarán en reclutarlo y el no creo que lo piense dos veces.

Ante eso Rías y Akeno sólo pudieron endurecer la mirada. Pues ya no era el Peón de Rías y carecía el poder para hacerlo volver.

* * *

Hablando de el Issei se encontraba en su clase junto con sus amigos. Luego de la pelea Koneko quiso interrogarlo. Lo cual Issei no se interpuso pero el quiso que esperara hasta el final de las clases para contarle toda la historia. El profesor estaba hablando de algo pero el pelinegro no estaba escuchando. Pues estaba hablando con su compañero.

\- (No puedo creer que alfin lo hice...)

 **\- [Créelo socio, tu sólo barriste el piso con ellos, aun con una transformación parcial. Pero déjame decirte que deberás de tener cuidado...estás aumentando tu poder y eso aumenta la probabilidad de que el blanco aparezca]**

\- ( El blanco?)

 **\- [ El Dragón Blanco...Vanishing Dragon]**

\- (Vanishing Dragón? )

 **\- [ Ambos somos conocidos como los Dragones Celestiales...pero nunca nos llevamos bien y nuestros portadores están destinados a luchar entre si.]**

\- ( Entiendo...)

 **\- [ Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, el portador del Hakuryuukou podría aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas ]**

\- (¿Cómo sabré que sea él?)

 **\- [Te darán ganas de matarlo...]**

\- (Aja...)

Las clases terminaron rápidamente para Issei y su grupo. Salvo que algunas personas querían interrogar a Iggnis, el nuevo estudiante. Cuando sonó el timbre salieron de la clase y se dirigían a reunirse con Koneko en el patio de la academia. Ella se encontraba al lado del árbol cerca del edificio de la vieja escuela.

\- Bien, Koneko-chan creo que quieres respuestas...

Ella se limito a sentir.

\- Bien, creo que...

-Koneko!

Justo en ese momento Rías apareció, se podía notar claramente la molestia en su cara.

\- Que quieres Gremory?...estoy hablando con ella.-Dijo Issei.

\- Necesito a mi Torre, tenemos que encargarnos de un demonio renegado.

Ante eso Issei no pudo hacer nada pues estaba en lo cierto ella aún era su Torre a diferencia de él.

\- De que estaban hablando?-Pregunto Rías a Koneko.

\- Nada de lo que te incumba Gremory- Respondió Issei de manera cortante.

\- Soy una de las encargadas del territorio todo lo que sucede aquí me incumbe.

\- Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevas fuera. Déjame decirte que descuidaste el lugar.-Dijo Issei con sorna. La molestia era evidente en la cara de la pelirroja.

\- Koneko...nos vamos.-Dijo ella para retirarse sumamente frustrada.

Koneko un tanto indecisa miro a Issei con la esperanza que la ayudara. Este le sonrío de manera reconfortante y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila te lo contaré todo, solo se un poco mas paciente. Ahora ve, no quieres hacer enojar a tu...ama.- Eso último lo dijo con una gran irá en su voz y sin que ella lo notará estaba apretando fuertemente su puño.

Ella asintió y siguió a su ama hasta que desaparecieron del panorama. Cuando Issei se aseguro el pudo suspirar con frustración.

 **PAM**

Golpeó el árbol tratando de deshacerse de sus impulsos.

\- No te sulfures, no puedes hacer nada por ahora.-Dijo Iggnis.

\- Es que me frustra que ella llegue y se crea la Reina del lugar. A pesar de que ya demostré que no es nada contra mí.

\- Tranquilo, como dijo mi maestro "No basta con romper la carne, debes romper el espíritu primero".-Dijo Alex. Issei abrió sus ojos ante la sabiduría de sus palabras.

\- Repite eso...

\- "No basta con romper la carne, debes romper el espíritu primero"

\- Eso es!. Le demostraremos que ya no manda aquí.

\- Entiendo el punto...¿pero cómo lo haremos?.-Pregunto Iggnis

-Quebrando su espíritu...Le haremos sentir tanto miedo que desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra...Ahora espérenme en el terreno baldío llegare en 20 minutos.

\- Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto Alex.

\- Ya lo verán...-Dijo para salir en dirección a la escuela. Dejando a sus amigos alli.

\- Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Iggnis.

\- Jaaaa...-Aunque no lo pareciera a Iggnis le encantaba comer, se preguntaban donde entraban las cantidades gigantes de alimentos.-...Si.-Así ambos se fueron al terreno y de paso a comer algo.

De vuelta con Issei este se encontraba en las puertas del salón estudiantil. Por el sonido supo que allí se encontraban sólo los Reyes del grupo Sitri. Necesitaba una distracción para poder entrar. Fue allí cuando vio a sus "amigos" Matsuda y Motohama. Y tuvo una idea.

\- Hola chicos.

-Hola Issei, ¿Dónde has estado ?. No has ido con nosotros a ver a las chicas.-Dijo Matsuda.

\- Eh estado ocupado. Pero escuche que se compraron ropa interior nueva. ¿Por que no van a averiguarlo?

\- Eh?! Enserio?. Vamos!-Dijo Motohama.

-Adelántense ustedes les alcanzó en un rato.-Dijo despreocupadamente. Ellos le creyeron y fueron al lugar.

Issei sonrió, ellos eran bastante predecibles. Al doblar una esquina vio a Murayama.

\- Hola Murayama.

\- Hola Issei-san

\- Sabes...escuche que el dúo pervertido estaría hoy cerca del club de kendo...creo que ahora.

\- Que?!...Esos pervertidos...-Dijo ella con molestia y apretando el puño levemente. Saco su espada de madera y fue a donde estaban sus amigas para darle una paliza a ellos.-Gracias Issei-san.

\- Por nada.

Así ella se dirigió a castigarlos. Se sintió un poco mal por entregarlos asi. Pero hay que ser sincero se lo merecen. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del consejo estudiantil.

\- Kaicho, el club de kendo está atacando a Matsuda y Motohama.

\- Eso no es noticia Hyodou.

\- Lo sé pero esta vez están usando varillas de hierro en lugar de sus espadas.

\- Que?!..Tsubaki vamos.-Así ambas salieron del lugar. Dejándome a mi y los documentos solos.

Se acerco al escritorio para ver que había tres documentos. Tres peticiones de erradicación en tres lugares distintos. Usando su teléfono les saco unas fotos con todo el contenido e información que necesitaba. Y para antes de que Sona y Tsubaki vuelvan Issei ya se encontraba saliendo de la escuela.

* * *

En el terreno.

El lugar donde estaban Iggnis y Alex no era muy glamuroso. Pero estaba limpio. Habían unas cajas de madera en la cual uno podría sentarse, así como una vieja camioneta oxidada. La cual Iggnis usaba de asiento mientas devoraba su segunda hamburguesa. Alex se encontraba sentado en una caja frente a el, separados por una fogata.

\- ¿Qué crees que Issei tenga en mente? -Pregunto Alex.

\- Hmm...No lo sé, pero por el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo se que será muy genial.-Decía Iggnis entre mordidas.

\- Me preocupa que esto llame la atención de gente no deseada, no es que no podamos derrotarlos, pero no está demás en ser cuidadoso.

-Te preocupas demasiado Alex. -Dijo una tercera voz. Ambos se giraron para ver a su líder y amigo Issei. El cual fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta que usaban como mesa improvisada y desdoblo un mapa de la ciudad.

\- Recuérdame, por que usamos este terreno.-Dijo Alex.

\- Porque mis padres no saben nada del mundo sobrenatural y así quiero que se mantenga por ello mientras menos sepan mejor.

\- Que encontraste? -Dijo Iggnis

\- Verán los grupos Gremory y Sitri recibieron tres peticiones de eliminación de demonios renegados. En estos lugares.-Dijo para indicar con un marcador tres lugares.- Lugares en donde interceptaremos los demonios antes de que lleguen.

\- Hmmm...el bosque, un estanque y un frigorífico, que conveniente...¿Quién se encargará de cada uno?.

\- Alex tú te encargaras del que está en el estanque. Iggnis tu en el que esta en el bosque y yo me encargaré el del frigorífico. Sona ya planeó todo un esquema así que atacarán al rededor de la media noche. Los acabaremos antes de eso. Cuando acaben vuelvan a casa y procuren no ser vistos.

Así con un plan trazado se marcharon del terreno para ir a la casa del pelinegro. Pero cuando estaban a unos metros del edificio Issei y Alex sintieron una presencia. Pero con reacciones diferentes para Alex le daba una sensación nostálgica. Para Issei una sensación de repugnancia y odio.

Al entrar en la casa vieron a la madre de Issei y dos hermosas chicas vestidas con un manto blanco y una de ellas cargaba con lo que parecía una espada envuelta en vendas. Una tenía el pelo castaño en dos coletas y la otra tenía el pelo azul corto con un mechón verde. Su madre fue la primera en hablar.

-Ah! Hola Issei, mira quien vino a verte.

\- Ha sido tiempo Issei-kun.

\- ¿Te conozco?

\- Soy yo Shidou Irina tu amiga de la infancia.

\- Mira hijo.-En eso su madre le paso un álbum de fotos donde estaba un Issei joven y un niño de pelos castaños muy parecido a quien estaba enfrente.

-Eh?!...Creí que eras un chico

\- Eso es descortés hijo.

\- No se preocupe era muy masculina en esa época.

\- Pero mira cómo has cambiado Irina.-Dijo la madre de Issei.-Creo que tienen cosas de que hablar. Siéntense.

Luego de eso Issei e Irina comenzaron a hablar de cosas que habían hecho, cosas que hicieron el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Pero la otra chica que se llama Xenobia no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, solo de limitaba a dar miradas calculadoras al pelinegro.

\- Oh!, ya está la cena. Discúlpenme un momento.-Dijo la madre de Issei que es tubo todo ese tiempo presente pata retirarse unos minutos.

Apenas salió de la sala el aire del lugar se volvió tenso. Ahora la peliazul no ocultaba la mirada de hostilidad que tenia contra Issei. El cual ni se inmutaba ante ella.

\- Si valoran su vida...eviten hoy el bosque y la zona industrial.-Dijo para bajar su cabeza de modo que no vieran su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Xenobia de manera desafiante.

\- Créanme... **no querrán quedarse en el fuego cruzado**.- Al levantar su cara tenía una sonrisa de lo más siniestra con afilados dientes, pero lo que más les asustó a las exorcistas fueron los ojos completamente amarillos. Eso bastó para hacerlas callar. Tan rápido como vino esas características desaparecieron.

\- Chicas... ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar?-Pregunto la madre de Issei entrando nuevamente en la sala.

\- No gracias, ya tomamos demasiado de su tiempo. ¿Verdad Xenobia?

\- ...si.

-Ah, que lastima

Así ambas salieron de la casa. Cuando Issei dejo de sentir su presencia pudo estar un poco mas tranquilo y esperaba que ellas no se metieran en el plan de esta noche. Así una vez cenados y asegurándose que sus padres estaban dormidos. Issei y sus amigos subieron al techo de la casa.

-Todo está listo.-Dijo Alex

\- Recuerden, el éxito de la misión depende que no sepan que fueron ustedes. Avísenme si sucede algo.-Dijo Issei para pasarle a cada uno un Walkietokie.-Son las 10:40 esos monstruos tienen que estar acabados para antes de media noche.

Así los tres a sintieron ante el plan y cada uno fue por su lado.

* * *

Con Alex

Alex estaba vestido con su armadura y con Arondight en mano se embarcaba a través de la maleza del bosque en busca del estanque. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda llegó a un claro con un estanque tan grande como una piscina. No se sorprendió cuando dos ojos naranjas brillantes lo estaban asechando desde el fondo del estanque.

 **GRRRRRR**

La criatura no espero a atacar a su adversario con bolas de agua.

 **SKINT**

Los cuales Alex cortaba con suma facilidad entre ellos.

La criatura no se rindió y continuaba lanzando agua. Los cuales el caballero cortaba a través de ellos o los esquivaba.

Luego de unos minutos Alex se arto de esto y desidia terminarlo. Recubriendo a Arondight con un aura gélida se acercó a la orilla de la laguna e incrustó su espada. Solo para que la laguna se congelará al contacto.

Luego de retirar su espada, retrocedió unos metros pues sabía que el combate no había terminado. Y no podía estar más en lo cierto...

 **CRICK**

 **CKICK**

El hielo comenzó a romperse

 **RAAAAAHHH**

 **PAM**

Del fondo de la laguna salió una criatura que era como una combinación de un pez koi con un dragón de tierra. De colores naranja y blanco, una boca llena de dientes afilados y al final una cola de pescado. Que cayó pesadamente en el suelo a unos metros de Alex.

Alex no se sorprendió ante esto y simplemente avanzó en contra del pez.

 **ROOOAARRRHHH**

La criatura también cargo a galope contra el caballero. Un segundo antes de la colisión Alex se arrodilló y mientras se deslizaba levantó su espada. Y esta se incrustó en la tráquea del dragón mientras esté seguía avanzando.

 **PAM**

Un segundo después la criatura cayó al suelo pues tenía una cortada que iba desde el cuello hasta la base del vientre. De dicha cortada se observaba toda la sangre del animal, al igual que sus tripas todas ellas regadas alrededor del mismo.

Alex ni se inmutó ante esta escena.

\- Igual que cuando mi maestro me llevo a pescar. "Mete cuchillo y salen las tripas" je.-De uno de sus bolsillos saco el Wolkietakie- Aquí Alex, ya acabe con la criatura.

-*Recibido...vuelve a la casa llegare después de media noche..*-Dijo Issei

-*¿No teníamos que evitar que nos vean?*-Dijo Iggnis

\- *A ustedes, pero tienen que ver a Devilman*

\- *Comprendo, ya cabe con mi criatura... (chomp)*

\- ¿Estas comiendo?...Espera ¿Como era tu enemigo?

\- *Era una especie de pollo gigante...*

\- ...

\- *...*

\- *Sólo vuelvan a casa...*-Dijo Issei

\- *Hai... (chomp)*

\- Hai.

* * *

En cuanto con Issei estaba esperando en el techo del frigorífico. Ya había acabado con el demonio y tenía 5 minutos antes de que llegara el grupo Gremory. Se puso a pensar cómo haría para rescatar a Koneko. Cuando recordó la forma en que los demonios arreglaban sus diferencias. Un Rating Game. Ah, la ironía de la vida salvaría lo que más aprecia de la misma manera que lo perdió todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brillo de color carmesí en la parte de abajo del lugar. El grupo Gremory hiso acto de aparición. Issei sólo sonrió. Se convirtió en Devilman y se deslizó a través de los conductos de aire.

Con el grupo Gremory que se había recuperado de sus lesiones gracias al Sacread Gear de Asia, pudieron estar listos para esta misión.

\- Muy bien, esta semana recibimos tres peticiones de eliminación. Nos encargaremos de este que es el más fuerte mientras Sona se encarga de los más débiles. ¿Entendido?

\- Hai.-Respondieron todos. Las relaciones del grupo estaban más tensas de lo normal pues la paliza por parte de Issei seguía muy presente en sus mentes. No hacía falta mencionar que Rías estaba hecha una fiera. Pese a que no mostraba hostilidad hacia Koneko, no quiere decir que no esté alli. Le molestaba lo bien que se estaban llevando su Torre y su ex-peón.

Sin más entraron a la primera sala del frigorífico que era un lugar grande con vigas de metal y cadenas para carnes que cuelgan del techo. Avanzando cautelosamente por el lugar sin notar que eran observados por un par de ojos amarillos.

\- Buchou, el demonio esta cerca, puedo olerlo.-Dijo Koneko. No sólo olió al demonio, sino sangre...y algo más pero no quiso decir lo último.

 **CRI**

 **CRI**

 **(Devil: Son sonidos de cadenas)**

El séquito se colocó en posición de pelea, listos para enfrentar lo que sea...pero no se esperaron esto.

 **CRI**

 **PUM**

Así ellos alzaron su vista para ver a su enemigo...solo para quedar horrorizados por lo que quedaba de él.

Era en efecto su enemigo pero estaba cercenado. Era de piel naranja con los brazos negros. Tenía ganchos de carnicería en los antebrazos y dos cerca de los hombros, quedando en una forma como crucificado. No tenía cabeza, podían ver la columna lo cual indicaba que la cabeza había sido arrancada. Tampoco tenía parte inferior por lo cual podían ver las viseras del demonio caer libremente al igual que la sangre que brotaba de cada herida formando un charco carmesí debajo del cuerpo.

Rías y si séquito estaban aterrados. Se suponía que debía ser un trabajo fácil no una masacre.

 **(Devil: Recomendación, escuchar Disturbed- The Night.)**

 **-Je, esto servirá.**

Dijo Devilman mirando lo que tenía en frente, que era la caja de fusibles del complejo.

 **ZAS**

De un zarpazo rasgo la caja de fusibles. Tubo que ser cuidadoso de no rasgar por completo los cables. Dejo algunos filamentos para que las luces se enciendan pero no para que se mantengan. Lo cual haría que las luces parpadearan. Acto seguido se metió de nuevo en los ductos.

 **-Que comience el show...**

De vuelta con Rías y su grupo estaban estáticos.

\- Esto no puede ser...Akeno comunícate con Sona. Rápido!-La Reina del grupo alterada como los demás invoco un círculo de comunicación. Del cual salió el holograma de la heredera Sitri.

\- *Rías que bueno poder contactar contigo he estado tratando de llamarte pero no contestas... ¿ha pasado algo?*

\- Sona el demonio que nos envía te a eliminar ya estaba muerto.

\- *Que raro, los nuestros también, pero se nota que fue hace algunas horas*

\- El nuestro no, parecería que fue reciente, la sangre aún está fresca.

Ante ese comentario Sona abrió los ojos, por sorpresa y por horror.

-* Rias!. Sal de ahí, si es quien creo que es no tienes oportunidad, sal de ahí y reagrúpenos tal vez así tengamos una oportunidad.-Decía Sona bastante alterada.

\- ¿Que dices Sona, quien pudo hacer esto?

\- *Es el demo-*

 **PLAM**

El sonido de la puerta principal ciento cerrada fuertemente hizo que perdieran la concentración y con ello la comunicación.

 **PTZZZZ**

De repente la luces comenzaron a parpadear.

\- Formación circular!- Dijo Rias. Así ella y sus piezas se colocaron de manera que podían ver todos los flancos en caso de un ataque.

 **Jajajajajajajaja...**

Una risa siniestra comenzó a sonar entre las sombras.

 **PTZZZZ**

De repente frente al grupo estaba un demonio, de dos metros, piel purpura, ojos completamente amarillos, partes de su anatomía con placas negras y unas alas de murciélago en la cabeza. Adornado con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

 **PTZZZZ**

Tan rápido como vino desapareció...

\- Buchou, recomie-Ahhhg!

 **CRI**

\- Yutto!

Una cadena había caído desde el techo y se había enredado en el cuello del Caballo. Arrastrándolo así a las sombras.

\- Akeno! Prepara un círculo de transporte...Akeno?-Al girarse espero a que su confiable Reina estuviera allí. Pero solo encontró un pedazo de su vestido.

 **PTZZZZ**

De pronto apareció el demonio y en una se sus manos sostenía a su Reina por el cuello. Esta extendió su mano libre. Pues con la otra sostenía la mano del demonio. Ella estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, además de que sangraba por la boca.

-Rias...corre.

 **PTZZZZ**

Así había desaparecido una vez mas.

Si alguien dijera que Rías Gremory no estaría completamente aterrada, seria el eufemismo del siglo.

\- Asia, Koneko...tenemos qu...

 **PTZZZZ**

De pronto el demonio apareció detrás de Asia con la mano el alto.

\- Asia!

 **PTZZZZ**

KYAAAA!

La alfil ahora había desaparecido...

 **PTZZZZ**

Ahora el demonio se encontraba frente a Rías y la tomó del cuello.

 **PTZZZZ**

Ahora solo quedaba la Torre.

Koneko estaba bastante asustada, solo quedaba ella. No quería morir aqui, había tantas cosas que necesitaba hacer...

 **PTZZZZ**

No lo podía soportar más...

 **PTZZZZ**

Quiera irse y ver a Issei.

 **PTZZZZ**

Quería decirle muchas cosas...

 **PTZZZZ**

El cómo se había enamorado de el...

 **PTZZZZ**

Pero parecía que no podría...

\- Koneko-chan...

O eso creía...

Con mucho miedo ella abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con el demonio pero muy diferente al que se encontraron momentos antes. Pues su mirada reflejaba tristeza, conflicto y un poco de arrepentimiento.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir trato de lanzar le un golpe al demonio el cual atajo con su mano derecha sin mostrar dificultad para frenarlo. Trato de retirar si puño pero el demonio tenía un agarre fuerte. Pero no la lastimaba. Fijo su mirada en la mano para llevarse una enorme sorpresa al ver que esta adquiría aspecto más humano. Para que al final estuviera en frente de ella esa persona que apreciaba...Hyodo Issei. Este simplemente soltó el puño y se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, mira se qu-

 **PAM**

Había recibido un fuerte golpe de ella.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Con el último golpe el callo al piso de espaldas. No se defendía pues se lo tenia merecido. Koneko se arrodilló junto a él y continuó golpeándolo en el pecho pero esta vez no con la fuerza de una Torre. De repente Issei comenzó a sentir algo caliente en su pecho. Bajo su mirada sólo para ver los pequeños sollozos de la chica.

\- Baka...baka...baka...baka...- Decía ella entre lágrimas. A Issei se le partió el alma al ver esto y sólo pudo abrazarla para tratar de reconfortarla. Cuando ella se tranquilizó pudieron hablar.

\- Se que tienes preguntas. Pero necesito que vayas a mi casa, este lugar no es seguro. Allí te contare todo.

Ella estaba por discrepar pero al ver la mirada de súplica y preocupación sólo pudo asentir. Cuando se estaba por ir le indicó a Issei que se acercara. Y cuando este lo hizo ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Realmente te extrañe...no llegues tarde.-Acto seguido ella se fue del lugar rumbo a la casa de Issei dejando al mencionado con una cara de bobo con la mano sobre la mejilla que le había besado.

Sacudiendo su cabeza se concentro. Aun tenía trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Rías Gemory estaba despertando de lo que podría ser la peor pesadilla que pudo haber tenido. Estaba bastante oscuro pero aun se podía ver. Podía sentir algo cálido y viscoso sobre ella. Su visión estaba borrosa. Acercado su mano a su cara noto que eso que la cubría era...sangre.

Debido al susto ella retrocedió unos metros sólo para chocar contra una pared de metal.

 **TAP**

Algo cayó sobre su regazo.

 **PTZZZZ**

Allí pudo notar que lo que cayó sobre ella era la cabeza del demonio que tenían que eliminar. Este tenía marcas de garras en la cara además de una expresión de horror. Ella lanzó lejos la cabeza...

 **PTZZZZ**

Sólo para que esta sea agarrada en el aire por Devilman.

 **CRACK**

Sin ninguna dificultad aplastó la cabeza, regando los sesos en el suelo..

 **PTZZZZ**

El demonio había desaparecido nuevamente...

 **PTZZZZ**

Sólo para aparecer frente a ella a escasos centímetros. Rías por su parte trataba de gritar pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. Trataba de levantarse pero las piernas le fallaban y ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos.

\- Que patética te ves Rías Gremory... -Ella no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. El demonio la sujeto de la cara y la acercó a la suya. Podía sentir la respiración de la criatura.-Ahora escúchame bien, tu ya no mandas aquí, hermanita del Maou. Este territorio tiene nueva administración. Y el jefe es Devilman.

PAM

Un golpe en seco bastó para dejarla fuera de combate. Agarró el cuerpo de la pelirroja y se la llevó afuera donde colocó al resto de su sequito. Sona no tardaría en venir por ella, por lo que tenía que irse.

Sin perder más tiempo usando sus alas y habilidades mejoras no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a casa. Y ver a Koneko junto con Alex e Iggnis esperándolos en la sala. Todos ellos con miradas expectantes.

\- Va a ser una larga noche...-Dijo antes de entrar y comenzar a explicar lo que paso.

* * *

Por otro lado en el salón del Consejo estudiantil podemos ver a Sona Sitri en su escritorio y en uno de los sillones esta Rías Gremory con algunas vendas y contusiones menores.

\- Nggg...Sona?- Dijo Rías para comenzar a recobrar la conciencia.

\- Ah Rías qué bueno que despiertas. Se que estas algo shockeada. Pero podrías decirme lo que paso.

La heredera Gremory comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas se le escaparan de su cara. Sona sólo pudo ver el estado lamentable de su amiga, tratando de reconfortarla aunque sea un poco.

-Fue horrible Sona, ese demonio jugo con nosotros, nos venció de tan rápidamente... ¿Donde están los demás?

\- Tranquila, los demás están bien, unos golpes y contusiones pero su vida no corre peligro. No encontramos a tu Torre en le escena pues al parecer Issei se la llevó para curarla.- Rias pudo suspirar un poco más tranquila pues al menos no había peligro. Pero no le gusto que su ex-peón los dejará a su suerte y sólo ayudará a su Torre, se sentía… ¿Celosa?

-Necesitamos ayuda. Pero no me gustaría pedirle a Oni-sama que deje su trabajo.

-Qué bueno que pienses así pues lo contrate a él para que se encargue de nuestro problema. Pasa.

Al decir la última parte en el salón entró un chico de no más de 17 años con el pelo negro y unos ojos naranjas. Tenía una chaqueta verde sobre una camiseta negra, unos pantalones militares y unos zapatos deportivos. Y en una de sus manos tenía un encendedor antiguo (De esos con tapa) que tenía el dibujo de una calabaza sonriente.

\- Me comentaron que tienen un problema de demonios. Jajaja.- Decía de forma un tanto burlona.

\- Más que problema es una amenaza. Confío en que podrás con el.-Dijo Sona.

\- Saben...estoy legalmente cuerdo. Pero a la hora de la verdad no lo estoy pero se que puedo con lo que tenga en frente. A no ser que sea un Pingüino. Jajaja.

\- Disculpa... ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho encendió su encendedor para colocarlo frente a su rostro.

\- Mi nombre es Jack Smith...pero pueden llamarme...

En eso el cerro su encendedor sólo para que el estallara en llamas. Las chicas se sobresaltaron ante esto pero se sorprendieron a un mas cuando el fuego se apago. Allí en ese lugar estaba una figura con un traje de color negro, botas y guantes del mismo color y en la espalda dos armas de fuego. Varios arneses atados a bolsillos de munición en la parte del pecho y dos en las piernas. Además de una serie de granadas pintadas de naranja con una cara sonriente como la de una calabaza en ellas. Pero lo más resaltante era que tenía una gran calabaza en llamas por cabeza, sus ojos y nariz eran unos triángulos amarillos brillantes, al igual que la boca con grandes dientes. Pero esta se movía para articular palabras.

\- Jaaaa...llámenme...Jack-O-Lanter...JAJAJAJA.

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **(Believe in love, even though**_

 _ **There're borders and disturbance and more**_

 _ **I'm the only one who loves you**_

 _ **Because I'm crazy about you)**_

(La imagen muestra a Koneko en modo Shirone con las manos entre sus cabellos con una leve sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.)

 _ **Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai**_

 _ **Beyond the line hate nankanai**_

 _ **I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful**_

 _ **Blessing word anata wa shikou**_

 _ **meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow**_

 _ **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo**_

(La escena cambia a Koneko convertida, recostada de cabeza en una cama usando un kimono blanco dejando descubiertos sus hombros.)

 _ **I don't know why my love is crying**_

 _ **Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai**_

 _ **Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **Ai towa bōdō shōdō**_

 _ **Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai**_

 _ **I don't want to live in a world without you**_

 _ **Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it**_

 _ **I would be happy to kill it for my love**_

(La imagen muestra a Issei transformado abrazando a Koneko por la cintura, mientras ella tiene una sonrisa y tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei, con las alas extendidas envolviendo a ambos, mientras miran a la cámara.)

 _ **(I'm imaging now, if you're mine**_

 _ **It's like a paradise and haven and more**_

 _ **You're the only man who I love**_

 _ **In my life and destiny and all)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **I know the border.**_

 _ **It should be wrecked, go**_

(La imagen que se muestra es la de Devilman sosteniendo la barbilla de Koneko(Shirone) con sus orejas y cola afuera apunto de besarse con el, ambos con los ojos cerrados. La imagen final es la de Devilman con las alas extendidas mientras abraza a Koneko(Shirone) por la cintura y esta lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo besa en los labios.)

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Prepárense para la siguiente actualización del próximo fic. Saben estuve leyendo los primeros reviews y me encontré con uno que decía que la historia era igual que las demás y bla bla bla. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?.**

 **Sin más que decir…. se despiden.**

 **Zero: TheDevil….**

 **Devil:….Zero!**

 **Ambos: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEWS**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7:El ultimo integrante y un plan

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi querido publico amantes de este fic y a los nuevos solo les digo que la cosa se pondrá buena. Quiero decir que de ahora en adelante actualizare solo los fines de semana pues así podrán leerlos más tranquilos y relajados pues ya empezamos con el periodo estudiantil. En fin… A LAS REVIEWS!**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan 500: Gracias por el apoyo y te tomare la palabra :)**

 **Broly999: Gracias por el apoyo y lamento decir que no pondré a ningún Creepypasta. No me gusta mezclar una cosa con otra por ciertas razones. Pero en mi historia de Viernes 13 podre a unos Slayer más. Pese a que me gustan los Creepypastaas no me siento cómodo escribiendo sobre ellos.**

 **Nico48825: En efecto lo es, pero es cierto mete cuchillo salen las tripas. Funciona con personas también :P**

 **The-Code-Zero: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Aquí está tú capitulo. Y con lo que pasa pues lo averiguaras ahora.**

 **Hpinvidente: Tienes razón, habrá Rating Game y si será una masacre, gore y sangre por doquier y gracias y lo averiguaras ahora.**

 **SAMAROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lo es y solo espera será aun más loco.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: GRACIAS!**

 **Un saludo especial a Neopercival y TRYNAMER95 por ser de ayuda para mis fics y darme ideas para ellos.**

 **Devil: Bueno esas fueron todas las Reviews. A darle esclavo!**

 **Azrael: Que soy tu hermano, secretario y co-autor.**

 **Zero: Es lo mismo…**

 **Devil: Ya cállense… AL CAPITULO!**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Mi sangre de demonio-Persona hablando.

 **-No me subestimes humano-** Devilman o ser superior hablando.

*Ya acabaron de jugar*- Transmisiones por teléfonos, hologramas, etc.

 **-[Tranquilo socio]-** Ddraig, Albión u otro ser.

* * *

 _ **(This is Gonna Hurt –Sixx AM)**_

 _ **Feels like your life is over,  
Feels like no hope is gone,  
You kiss it all away,  
Maybe, maybe**_

(Se ve a Issei siendo atacado por los Gremory salvo Koneko, callendo de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre lleno de heridas para luego ser tragada por el charco sin rastros del castaño, con el fondo de su sangre salen letras que dicen Devilman DxD para luego diluirse con el fondo.)

 _ **This is a second coming,  
This is a call to arms,  
You'll find us now and we'll be,  
Wasted, wasted**_

(De ese mismo charco de sangre del cual sale Issei transformado en Devilman, abriendo sus ojos motrando que son completamente amarillos para luego sonreir.)

 _ **Hey, hey,  
Hell is what you,  
Make, make,  
Rise against your,  
Faith, faith,  
Nothings gonna keep me down,**_

 _ **Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth**_

(Detrás de Devilman salen Alex, Iggnis, Koneko y Jack para colocandose a su lado, dos de un lado y dos del otro y luego Devilman apunta con su dedo al grupo Germory que lo habia atacado.)

 _ **Well listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(La escena cambia rápidamente Devilman y su equipo combatiendo contra un montón de enemigos junto a Irina y Xenovia, dentro de la iglesia abandonada y en el fondo se ve a Jack que sostenía un cañón apuntando a Issei)

 _ **Let it out, let it out,  
You can scream, and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows,  
And you'll be sorry**_

(Al disparar el cañón la bala paso cerca de Issei matando a uno de sus enemigos, Issei le miro solo para sonreírle, la escena se divide en diagonal mostrando al grupo Gremory con lagrimas en los ojos.)

 _ **Everybody's getting numb (everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run (everybody's on the run)**_

(La escena cambia a al exterior de la iglesia donde un grupo de caídos, demonios y ángeles huían aterrorizados de Devilman y su equipo.)

 _ **Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(Ve a Issei saliendo junto a su equipo de la iglesia para colocarse frente a un montón de enemigos, ante esto Issei y su equipo sonríen. Transformándose cada uno de ellos sonríen a la cámara antes de saltar al combate.)

* * *

Devilman

Apenas llegar Issei fue atacado por preguntas de sus compañeros. Haciendo lo posible para responder a cada una de ellas término bastante cansado. No sólo por la pelea pero también mentalmente. Pero fue la última pregunta la que le causó verdadero interés.

\- ¿Que harás ahora? -Dijo Koneko

Issei le respondió con una mirada divertida como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Es obvio, voy a luchar por ti. Te arrancaré de las manos de esa pelirroja aún si tengo que ir al mismo infierno.

Esto lo dijo tomando la mano de Koneko y dándole un pequeño apretón demostrándole a sí su apoyo. Esta se sonrojo y aceptó gustosa el gesto.

\- Lamento interrumpir pero... ¿Cómo lo haremos?-Pregunto Alex

-Fácil, iremos a sus dominios y los venceremos en su propio juego. Los desafiaremos a un Rating Game.

\- Eso suena bien pero según entendí Rías Gremory se ha casado con el idiota Phoenix. Si vamos a enfrentarla de seguro ese tipo se meterá en medio.-Dijo Iggnis

\- Y estoy contando con ello. Aun quiero la revancha de esa pelea. Esta vez le demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

Koneko se alarmó un poco por esto y quería detener a Issei pero este le dio una mirada comprensiva y la abrazo.

\- Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Iría hasta el infierno y desafiaría al mismo diablo sólo por ti.

Esta sólo oculto su rostro sonrojado además de devolver el abrazo.

Issei estaba cansado la pelea lo había agotado, además era muy tarde cerca de la 1 o las 2 a.m. y para rematar estaba oliendo el olor de Koneko. Esto le resultaba embriagador. Tan cansado estaba que supo exactamente el momento en que quedo dormido con ella aún es sus brazos. Así ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ignorando a sus amigos y el primero en hablar fue Iggnis.

\- Sabes...dirían que se busquen su propia habitación pero esta es su casa.

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlos dormir no quisiera despertarlos. Traeré una manta.

Alex salió un momento de la sala y cuando volvió Iggnis tenía una cámara en mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No podría llamarme su amigo si no estuviera allí para apoyarlo y avergonzarlo. El periódico escolar pagará mucho por está jugosa noticia.

\- No deberías hacerlo...

\- Sabes... un pote de cera para pulir y una nueva piedra de afilar podrían ser útiles para el co-reportero. Si tan sólo a alguien quisiera esas cosas...

\- Asegúrate de que salgan sus rostros...

Así Iggnis les tomó varias fotos a la pareja, siendo ayudado por Alex con el flash y unos paraguas. Cuando la sesión término el caballero los cubrió con una manta para dejarlos descansar.

* * *

Dentro de la mente de Issei este había sido llamado por Ddraig en su espacio, lugar que habían usado para entrenar cada noche desde el incidente.

 **\- [Bienvenido socio]**

\- ¿Ya es hora de entrenar?

 **\- [Hoy te enseñaré una nueva habilidad]**

\- ¿Una nueva? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

- **[En lo absoluto... no sabemos nada del Blanco, tampoco sabemos que otros demonios hay allí afuera y por ahora como tratas de evitar que descubran que eres Devilman no puedes usar tu forma completa eso quiere decir que no puedes usar todo tu poder por ello te vendría bien un as bajo la manga].**

\- En eso tienes razón... ¿Qué aprenderé?

 **\- [Una habilidad que todo dragón debe saber... lanzar fuego].**

Issei abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Esto podría ser algo realmente útil más adelante.

Durante las siguientes horas Ddraig le estuvo explicando pos conceptos de como lanzar fuego por la boca. Hay que decirlo no le resulto fácil. Pero poco a poco fue dominándolo.

 **-[No está mal, pero aun necesitas practicar, apenas puedes crear una mísera llama.]**

\- Discúlpame por apenas aprender a lanzar fuego.

\- **[Ya cálmate, cuando sea el momento crearás una gigantesca llamarada. Solo dale tiempo. Ahora ve a dormir tienes escuela.]**

Así Issei pudo desconectarse y descansar unas pocas horas abrazando su almohada, aunque no recordaba tener una así pero no le importaba estaba muy cómodo y olía bien.

A la mañana siguiente fue algo incómodo por así decirlo, en primera Issei se dio cuenta de que lo que abrazaba anoche no era lo que creía. Por su parte Koneko no dijo nada pero no pudo mirar a Issei a la cara después de eso. Los padres del pelinegro estaban más que felices por ello y no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de molestar a la pareja. En cuanto sus amigos hicieron lo que toda persona haría ayudar a los padres del pelinegro para molestarlos. Incluso cuando iban camino al instituto.

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos de la academia pudieron ver a ambas exorcistas esperando en la entrada. Issei fue el primero en hablar.

\- Veo que siguieron mi consejo...

\- No queríamos tentar a la suerte. Esto podría perjudicar nuestra misión.-Dijo Xenovia.

-¿Qué misión?-Dijo Issei un tanto cauteloso. Pues tenía razón, la iglesia no se presentaría como si nada en territorio de demonios.

\- Les diremos cuando estemos con los líderes del territorio.

\- Muy bien las llevare con ella. Vengan luego de las clases para poder resolver este asunto.- Dijo Issei un tanto divertido. No saben aún lo que paso será interesante ver lo que harán cuando se enteren.

Una vez terminado el periodo escolar Issei y su grupo se reunió nuevamente con las exorcistas. Así el pelinegro las llevo al Club del Ocultismo. En dicho lugar se encontraba todo el grupo Gremory ahora incluido Koneko que estaba con Issei. Rías trato de acercarse a la peliblanca para ver si estaba bien pero fue detenida con una mirada amenazante de Issei.

\- Koneko... ¿dónde estabas?

\- En casa de Ise-sempai.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La encontré inconsciente cerca de un frigorífico junto con ustedes.- Issei respondió por Koneko la cual miro con sorpresa al pelinegro, este sólo le guiño el ojo como diciéndole "Yo te cubro".

\- Y... ¿Te la llevaste a ella y nos dejaste a los demás a nuestra suerte?

\- Si. - Respondió Issei de manera simple

-Disculpen… ¿llegamos en mal momento?-Dijo Irina.

-No se preocupen estos son asuntos personales. Adelante, creo que tenían algo que informar a la "encargada" del territorio.-Dijo Issei con algo de gracia en la parte de encargada.

Fue en ese momento en que Rias y los demás notaron a las invitadas. Tan metidos estaban en la discusión que se olvidaron de ellas incluso del aura sagrada que irradiaban sus espadas. La primera en hablar fue la pelirroja.

-Encantada de conocerlas soy Rias Gremory la encargada del territorio.

-Soy Xenovia Quarta y ella es Irina Shido, somos enviadas de la iglesia.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Por qué razón los sirvientes de Dios se reunirían con los demonios?

-Hace unos días tres de las seis Excalibur que han sido preservabas por la iglesia han sido robadas por los ángeles caídos.- Ante la mención de las espadas Kiba se tenso notablemente. Empezó a mirar con mucha ira a ambas exorcistas.

Con el grupo de Issei estaban un poco sorprendidos por que las hayan robado, ya sabían de antemano que la Excalibur original fue fragmentada. Alex se los había comentado. Es más el había asesinado a varios portadores de dichas espadas durante su letargo.

-Dos espadas han sido para la iglesia católica, dos para la protestante y las otras dos para la ortodoxa. Las que tenemos con nosotros son Excalibur Destrucción- Dijo la peli azul para revelar su espada cubierta de vendas.

-Y Excalibur Mimic.- Dijo la castaña para mostrar un lazo en su brazo izquierdo para convertirlo en una katana y luego en un listón nuevamente.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-Dijo Rias.

-Este problema en particular es entre la iglesia y los ángeles caídos, no podemos permitir encargarnos de los demonios.- A Issei le estaba empezando a molestar el tono de esta chica.

-¿Piensas que podríamos aliarnos con los ángeles caídos?

-Los demonios odian las espadas sagradas, están en la misma posición que los ángeles caídos… Aunque seas la hermana de Lucifer. Si se da el caso nos veremos obligadas a destruirte a ti y a todos los demonios de la ciudad.

 **-Jajajajajajajaja...**

Tanto el grupo Gremory como las exorcistas miraron en dirección de Issei el cual se había quedado callado durante la conversación. El tono en que se rio solo podía describirse como demoniaco. Con su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo evitando que vean su mirada se acerco a Xenovia.

- **Que ilusas, no todos los demonios están con los Gremory, en lo personal si acabas con ellos te lo agradecería pero déjame darte un consejo no actúes de manera tan altanera pues esto podría costarte la vida…**

-¿A qué te-AGK!

Issei la había sujetado de cuello y la había levantado sin mucho esfuerzo. Irina se estaba por levantar pero fue inmovilizada por la espada de Alex la cual apuntaba al cuello.

- **Ustedes no durarían ni cinco minutos con el verdadero jefe del territorio. No posees el poder necesario para respaldar tu amenaza ¿verdad?… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es miedo lo que huelo? Me parece que si…-** Dijo para levantar la vista dando una mirada que helo la sangre de la peli azul. Lo que nadie noto fue que la sombra de Issei comenzó a cambiar de forma. Era parecida a la de Devilman pero era muy diferente algo más siniestro, oscuro y antiguo.

Sin más Issei soltó a la exorcista y salió del club junto con sus amigos, dejando a todos sorprendidos y dolidos pues de verdad ya no le importaba si morían. Xenovia por su parte se sobaba la garganta en un intento de menguar el dolor, la había tomado desprevenida pero… tenía razón.

-Deberías educar mejor a tus subordinados Gremory… -Dijo Xenovia.

-Issei ya no es miembro de mi nobleza…

-¿A qué se refiere con el verdadero Jefe del territorio?-Dijo Irina.

Ante esa pregunta se tensaron. Ese era un tema delicado para el grupo Gremory

-Solo digamos que hay cosas que uno no puede controlar- Dijo un tanto evasiva Rías.

-De todas maneras esperamos que no interfieran en nuestra búsqueda.

-De acuerdo.

-Le agradecemos su cooperación.

-¿No se quedan para él te?

-No podemos tomar más de la hospitalidad de los demonios.

Cuando estaban por salir la puerta fue bloqueada por Kiba el cual tenía una expresión de rabia.

-No puedo dejar que se vallan

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Irina.

-Soy su sempai, pese a que soy un error.

-Piensa detenidamente lo que haces….sempai.

-Lo he pensado y por ello yo seré tu oponente.

.

* * *

.

De vuelta con Issei y su grupo estaban recostados en una de las paredes afuera del club del ocultismo. Iggnis fue el primero en hablar.

-Eso salió bien…

-No lo creo. A Kiba se lo notaba bastante tenso, estoy casi seguro que hará una estupidez.- Dijo Issei.

En eso el grupo Gremory salió del club con ambas exorcistas. De dicho grupo salieron Kiba y Xenovia ambos poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Se los dije…

-Hay algo que no cuadra, un demonio no combatiría contra un exorcista con un fragmento de Excalibur solo porque si. Nos estamos perdiendo de algo.-Dijo Iggnis.

-Eso es lo de menos- Notaron como ambos comenzaron un intercambio de ataques, chispas volaban y el sonido de las espadas chocando llenaba el lugar.- Alex ¿qué puedes decirnos de ellas?

-Por lo que puedo observar esa chica Xenovia pelea más por la fuerza que por técnica. Sus movimientos son algo toscos. Busca mas aplastar que cortar con esa espada. Por otro lado Irina pareciera que una del tipo técnica por la katana, pero parece que nunca ha estado en una pelea a muerte, le falta experiencia. Básicamente no son tanto peligro en términos de habilidad. Una vez desarmadas quedan vulnerables, aparte está el hecho que son simples humanas. Lo único peligroso de ellas por el momento son las habilidades de sus espadas.

-Dedujiste todo eso… ¿solo viéndolas?-Dijo impresionado Iggnis.

-Tengo más de 600 años ¿sabes? Uno puede aprender muchas cosas en ese tiempo.

-Pero en resumen esto solo atrae más problemas. Si los caídos están en esto la cosa puede complicarse. Si queremos que esto no pase a mayores y que se convierta en una guerra de cuatro flancos tendremos que ayudarlas para que se solucione para que vallan de aquí.-Dijo Issei.

-Creo que ya tienes una idea.-Dijo Iggnis.

-Sí, vallan a casa y prepárense tenemos que darle la bienvenida a nuestras invitadas.

.

* * *

.

Con el duelo una vez terminado ambas exorcistas comenzaron a retirarse del lugar cuando llegaron a las puertas de la academia se encontraron nuevamente con Hyodo Issei. Este se les acerco y ambas se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Ya dejen eso. Vengo a darles un mensaje.

-¿De quién?- Dijo Xenovia.

-Del que manda en el territorio.

-¿Como sabemos que no es un truco?

-No pueden. Pero si quieren tener una oportunidad de salir vivas de esta ciudad vallan a este lugar a la media noche.- Acto seguido les dio un papel con una dirección. Y se fue.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?- Dijo Irina un tanto dudosa de su antiguo amigo.

-No lo sé, pero lo que si se que no estaba jugando- Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al cuello.

.

* * *

.

Son cerca de las once de la noche, casi todos están en sus casas descansando. Bueno casi…

En estas noches tranquilas son las que le gustan a Issei para salir a volar. No solo para pensar sino que le permite olvidar momentáneamente todo lo ocurrido. Usando su forma de Devilman podía ir aun más rápido, la cual estaba usando actualmente. En repetidas ocasiones se ha puesto a pensar que era realmente. No era demonio y mucho menos humano. Pero por más que tratara siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión él era un Devilman. Un ser de otra naturaleza, Issei Hyodo el Devilman.

Un dolor en su costado llamo su atención al igual que el sonido que vino después…

 **BANG!**

Le habían disparado, por el sonido y la distancia tendría que ser un francotirador muy hábil. Parando en medio del aire metió dos dedos en la herida aun palpitante del cual brotaba el líquido carmesí.

 **GRRRR**

No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido por el dolor cuando saco la bala y la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

Mirando hacia abajo en el techo de una casa se encontraba algo que simplemente le sorprendió. Allí se encontraba Jack en su forma O-Lantern con un rifle en mano haciéndole señas a Issei. Este comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a acelerar en dirección del que le disparo.

Jack sonrió, había mordido el anzuelo. El sabía que estaba en desventaja no solo en términos de fuerza sino en velocidad y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por ello creó un camino de trampas para el demonio.

Saltando del tejado cayó al suelo sin ninguna dificultad. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un silbato y lo uso.

 **FIUU**

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

El golpeteo de las pesuñas lo hiso mirar hacia un costado en donde venía a galope un caballo completamente de negro al igual que su montura pero tenía una peculiaridad poseía los ojos de color rojo brillante. Sin esperar que se detuviera se agarro de la montura para comenzar a cabalgarlo. Al mirar hacia atrás noto que su presa los estaba siguiendo demasiado cerca.

 **BOOM**

Jack le lanzo una granada el cual lo hiso tenerse por solo unos segundos, segundos que aprovecharía.

 **-Maldito…**

Saliendo de la zona residencial comenzaron a entrar en la zona industrial. El jinete dio una vuelta cerrada para dirigirse a la próxima trampa. Al mirar atrás vio al demonio dando la vuelta cerrada con suma facilidad y acercándose nuevamente pero Jack ya lo tenía previsto.

 **PUM PUM**

Fue el sonido de dos lanzadoras las cuales estaban cargadas con redes para Issei el cual esquivo fácilmente la primera pero quedo atrapada por la segunda a la velocidad que iba recibió un fuerte golpe del suelo cuando cayó.

 **PAM!**

Devilman ahora estaba realmente enojado con este sujeto

 **GRRRRAAAAAAA!**

Desagarrando la red salto para nuevamente emprender vuelo para así cazar a su cazador.

Aun en la mira a Jack se le estaban acabando los trucos. Sabía que iba a ser un trabajo difícil pero no espero que tanto, debe llevarlo a la fábrica pronto.

Pasando por un estrecho camino uso su último truco antes del gran final.

 **PSSSSSS**

Cuando Issei paso por allí una enorme cortina de humo muy espesa broto de las paredes impidiéndole respirar y ver al salir de ese lugar se elevo en el cielo en busca de su atacante el cual lo hallo parado frente a la puerta abierta de una fábrica.

Sin dudar se abalanzó contra su oponente cayendo en picada. El impacto fue tan fuerte que arrastro a su oponente dentro del edificio.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿por qué me atacas?- Dijo zarandeándolo. Fue en ese momento que su cabeza de calabaza se cayó mostrando una grabadora encendida.

-*Jajajajajajajaj*

Con un gruñido de frustración Issei rompió la grabadora.

El sonido de la maquinaria encendiéndose inundo el lugar. Al igual que la voz que pertenecía a su atacante.

-*HOLA DEMONIO!. Debo decir que me sorprendiste y es de admirar tu persistencia o debería decir terquedad. Pero vamos a lo importante ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego?*

 **-¿Qué te parece si te mando al infierno?**

 **-*** Ya lo visite, bonito lugar. El punto es que toda esta fabrica es mi zona de juegos si sobrevives ganas sino bueno creo que no hace falta decir que lo pasaras mal…JAJAJAJA*

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Issei que su día acabaría de esta forma probablemente lo habría golpeado. Pero ahora estaba en una fábrica jugando con el jinete sin cabeza. Avanzando hacia la siguiente sala se encontró con la línea de embasado las cuales tenía varios barriles a medio llenar de conservantes de alimentos junto con varios ductos de ventilación.

Pero fue en una de las esquinas que noto un panel de vidrio donde estaba su atacante.

El cual solo sonreía mientras mostraba en su mano una especie de caja con un botón el cual apretó con una sonrisa…

Que comience el show…

 **(Devil: Recomendación escuchar… Welcome to the Family!. Hasta que termine la escena.)  
**

Apenas apretó el botón las luces de la fábrica se encendieron y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. La línea de embasado se encendió y los rociadores de los conservantes comenzaron a apuntar a Issei. Si bien el contenido no era letal la presión con la que salía era otra historia.

Esquivando cada chorro que podía trataba de acercarse a la maquina.

 **GRRRR**

Uno de los disparos le dio en el hombro fue tan fuerte que rompió un poco su piel, un hilillo de sangre era presente pero no importaba. Llegando a uno de los barriles lo lanzo a la máquina para tratar de destruirla pero era más dura de lo que pensaba.

La cosa se complico cuando una compuerta se abrió y comenzó a lanzar los barriles.

Issei no tenía tiempo para esto.

Comenzó a juntar poder en toda su zona media, las venas que iban desde su estomago llegando al cuello se iluminaron de un color naranja brillante.

 **GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Con un enorme rugido lanzo una gigantesca llamarada el cual encendió los conservantes de la maquina haciéndola estallar.

 **BOOOOM**

Pero no termino allí, aun exhalando el fuego comenzó a quemar toda la línea de embasado y toda la sala.

El fuego era muy abrumador al igual que el humo el cual no le permitía ver a Jack. Cuando este no vio Issei se metió en los ductos que daban a esa oficina.

-¿Donde estas?

 **-AQUÍ!**

 **CRASHHH**

Issei le había dado un golpe el cual le hiso atravesar el cristal. Pero ambos cayeron en una posición agachada. Se miraron intensamente hasta que el jinete saco unas pistolas y comenzó a disparar a Issei.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Issei se cubría como podía del fuego enemigo. Pero el era un tirador hábil.

 **GRRAAAA!**

Lanzando una bocanada de fuego trato de darle a su atacante el cual esquivo rodando hacia una de las mesas del lugar. En ese momento Jack aprovecho para recargar su munición. Saliendo de su escondite noto que el demonio no estaba por ningún lado.

 **-Detrás de ti!**

Issei le había dado una patada que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación, apenas Jack revoto contra la pared comenzó a vaciar su cargador contra Issei el cual se cubrió con sus brazos en un fallido intento de cubrirse. Podía sentir como estas balas penetraban en su carne pasando a través de los cartílagos y las fibras. Las heridas abiertas por las balas le estaban pasando la factura estaba comenzando a ver borroso por la pérdida de sangre.

En cuanto a Jack no estaba mejor, le resultaba difícil respirar y la patada de hace rato estaba seguro que le había roto una costilla. Pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo que sentía era… ¿Emoción?... ¿Respeto?

No lo sabía, solo sabía que esto era memorable pero tiene que acabar pronto. Agarrando sus últimas granadas las lanzo donde creía que estaba Issei por el humo la visibilidad era un gran problema.

 **BOOOOM**

Las granadas habían explotado pero cuando el humo de esa explosión se asentó no había nada.

Un ruido en el techo llamo su atención. Allí estaba Devilman mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de dientes. El se soltó del techo y trato de darle una patada a Jack el cual esquivo pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el golpe que vino después.

 **PAAMM**

Ese golpe lo había dejado aturdido el suficiente tiempo para que Issei se acercara y tomándolo de los hombros le planto un poderoso cabezazo.

La cabeza de Jack le daba vueltas, con su mirada borrosa Jack veía a Devilman con el puño en alto con la fábrica en llamas de fondo hasta que todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Detener el Ost.)**

Cuando Jack se despertó noto que el fuego ya se había extinguido y toda la habitación tenia marcas de quemaduras hasta el techo. Pero las luces aun funcionaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

 **-Unos 5 minutos.**

Al girar su cabeza vio a Devilman metiendo una de sus garras en una herida abierta para sacar la bala, cuando lo hiso la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

Jack trato de levantarse pero fue detenido pues Devilman lo había sostenido del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

 **-Dime ahora quien te envía… ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!**

 **-** Tranquilo viejo, solo era un trabajo, la chica Gremory y la chica Sitri me pagaron para eliminar a un demonio.

Eso enfureció de sobremanera a Issei, además que ni tenían el valor necesario para enfrentarlo de frente.

-Me pagaron por adelantado, pero no sabía que eras tú, el demonio guardián de Kuoh. Creí que era solo un demonio renegado.

 **-Eso da igual. Tienes surte que no mate humanos. Ahora vete antes de que te convierta en pastel de calabaza. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.-** Dijo Issei para soltarlo y comenzar a darse la vuelta.

-¿Te refieres a las espadas sagradas?- Eso basto para detener a Issei y que mirara nuevamente al mercenario.

 **-¿Qué sabes sobre este asunto?-** Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Jack.

-Sé que hay dos exorcistas en la ciudad con dos fragmentos de la espada. Las otras fueron robadas por los ángeles caídos. Más concretamente uno de sus líderes Kokabiel.

 **-¿Qué mas sabes?**

-Te lo contare pero antes déjame hacerte una propuesta…

 **-Te escucho…** \- Issei no sabía si confiar en este tipo hace solo unos minutos trataba de matarlo. Pero esa información podría ser muy útil. No podía permitir que se le escapara. Además sus mejores amigos trataron de matarlo, esto no sería nada nuevo pero no bajaría la guardia.

-Déjame ayudarte.

 **-¿Por qué debería?-** Esto sorprendió un poco a Issei le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, a pesar de que creía en la amabilidad de la gente sabía que podía haber otras intenciones ocultas.

-Pues no solo tendrías a un experimentado tirador, también te daré toda la información que se. Además ¿Ya viste este lugar? Ha quedado un desastre, soy alguien que gusta de este tipo de emociones y puedo decir que contigo, no solo hay una batalla por delante, sino una guerra…

Soltando un sonoro suspiro Issei no sabía que pensar por un lado estaba en lo cierto pero no podía confiar tan fácilmente, además de cierto modo el también lo sentía se aproximaba una guerra y necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

 **-Muy bien, acepto-** así Issei le estrecho la mano del nuevo integrante del grupo.

-Deja presentarme formalmente…- en eso Jack se prendió en llamas revelando a un chico con el pelo negro, ojos naranjas vestido un una camiseta blanca con manchas de sangre, un saco encima y pantalones con zapatos deportivos.- Soy Jack Smith, mercenario, informante, tirador, especialista en trampas y loco de remate.

 **-Eso no lo dudo…-** Issei comenzó a des-transformarse quedando solo en pantalones.- Soy Hyodo Issei el Devilman, actual Sekiryuutei.

-¿No eras siervo de Rias Gremory?

-Eso quedo en el pasado. Por cierto… ¿que tenían esas balas?

-Hmm? Ah, son balas normales pero bañadas en agua vendita, las balas de luz están fuertemente controladas por la iglesia así que tuve que idear otra manera de matar demonios. Todavía falta arreglar unos detalles para que sean más efectivas… pero por lo que veo no te han afectado tanto.

-Digamos que soy más resistente que un demonio normal- Eso no era una exageración, desde hace algún tiempo podía sentir que su debilidad contra lo sagrado se disminuía, aun estaba allí pero ya no era como antes. Sus balas tendrían que haberle dolido casi tanto como una bala de luz. Pero simplemente interfirieron con su curación. Necesitaba hacer más pruebas para ver hasta cuanto puede resistir antes de que sea letal.

-Eso se nota

-De todas formas tenemos una reunión con las exorcistas a la cual necesitamos asistir.

Así Issei y Jack abandonaron el local en dirección al teatro, lugar donde se celebraría la reunión.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al teatro encontraron el candado de la puerta derretido por obra de Iggnis. Cerca del escenario se encontraban Alex e Iggnis. Se llevaron relativamente bien Alex prefería mantener su distancia pese a que se demostraba amigable no bajaba su guardia aun, por parte del familiar ya comenzaron con conversaciones de videojuegos, comida etc. Pero fueron detenidos por Issei pues en su teléfono indicaba que faltaba muy poco para la llegada de las exorcistas.

-Es hora, vallan a sus puestos y **denles un buen susto…-** Así una vez transformados cada uno se escondió en el teatro apangando todas las luces.

En menos de 5 minutos las exorcistas entraron en guardia con sus espadas en mano.

 **CLICK!**

Los reflectores del salón se encendieron apuntando al escenario. Las exorcistas un tanto dudosas se acercaron al centro del escenario.

-¡Muéstrate demonio, ¿Nos mandaste llamar verdad?!- Dijo Xenovia.

-Issei, si esta es una broma déjala no es divertida-Decía Irina.

 **-Oh, pero si apenas estamos comenzando…**

 **FLUSHHH**

Las exorcistas sintieron una briza fría, al mirar abajo notaron que casi toda su mitad inferior estaba congelada. Cuando estaban por usas sus Excalibur fueron detenidas por una voz.

 **CLICK**

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- Dijo Jack en su forma O Lantern apuntando con dos Desert Eagle a la cabeza de ambas exorcistas.

Tan distraídas estaban con las pistolas en sus cabezas que no notaron que Iggnis en su forma Ifrit les había arrebatado las espadas hasta que ya era muy tarde.

 **-Muy bien, creo que ya podemos presentarnos-** en eso se abrió el telón del escenario que estuvo cerrado desde el principio para revelar a Devilman sentado en una silla junto a él Alex en su armadura con su espada y un sofá frente al de el.- **Encantado de conocerlas enviadas de la iglesia. Pueden llamarme Devilman.**

Jack bajo sus pistolas e Iggnis derritió el hielo que las aprisionaba y le indico que se sienten. Un tanto incomodas aceptaron la propuesta.

 **-Les ofrecería algo pero esta reunión fue de improvisto y no pude preparar nada mis disculpas**

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotras?- Dijo Irina.

 **-Nada, solo quiero charlar con las dos visitantes de mi territorio…**

-¿Tu territorio? ¿Qué no es de Rías Gremory y Sona Sitri?

 **-Solo en papel, ellas carecen del poder necesario para mantener las cosas en orden por aquí.**

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer con las Excalibur?- Dijo Xenobia

 **-Voy a devolvérselas si es lo que les preocupa. Pero tengo entendido que tienen una misión ¿verdad?**

-Así es y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo

 **-Ohhh… por el contrario, quiero ayudarlas a que la cumplan, solo quiero una cosa a cambio.**

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo cautelosa Xenovia. No podía permitir que un demonio poseyera las espadas o las destruya.

 **-Quiero que se las lleven de aquí.-** Esto tomo por sorpresa a ambas no pensaban que le pedirían algo así.- **Verán tengo planes que involucran a una de las herederas de aquí y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con la iglesia, así que mejor que completen su misión lo más pronto posible. Por ello las ayudaremos para buscarlas y que se las lleven.**

 **-** No lo sé ¿podemos confiar en demonios Xenovia?

-Me gustaría decir que si pero no estoy segura…

En eso vieron como Devilman se levantaba del sillón, se acercaba a Iggnis y tomaba ambas espadas por la hoja. Esto sorprendió a las Exorcistas y al mismo Issei pero no lo demostró se acerco a las exorcistas y les devolvió sus espadas, estas un poco incomodas aceptaron de vuelta sus espadas.

 **-Saben les daré hasta mañana para que piensen en mi oferta. Un amigo mío Hyodo Issei las encontrara, a le dirán cuando confirmen la propuesta.**

-¿De dónde conoces a Ise-kun?

 **-Es un amigo mío y me ayudo en varias ocasiones. Solo eso necesitan saber por ahora…**

Cuando ambas exorcistas se retiraron del lugar y se aseguraron que no había nadie pudieron des-transformarse.

-Issei ¿estás bien?- Dijo Alex

-Al parecer mi teoría es correcta

-¿La de los objetos sagrados?-Dijo Jack

-Sí, tus balas evitaban que me curase mis heridas pero solo cuando estaban en mi, algunas balas me atravesaron esas dolieron pero se cerraron tan pronto como dejaron mi cuerpo, en este caso la hoja se sentía como el alcohol sobre las heridas contra mis manos pero era tolerable…

-En verdad eres una caja de sorpresas-Dijo Iggnis

-Corrección somos una caja de sorpresas.-Dijo el pelinegro pasando su brazo sobre Iggnis y dándole una sacudida.

-Bueno debemos irnos.-En eso Alex saca su espada y realiza un corte al aire y allí se abre una brecha que tenia por destino la sala de Issei. Cuando el caballero se giro noto que todos tenían la boca abierta.- ¿Qué?

-¿Tu espada puede abrir portales? –Dijo incrédulo Iggnis.

-Claro que si, ¿Qué pensabas que solo Caliburn lo podía hacer?

-De todos modos ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-Nunca preguntaron- Dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando se estaban por irse Issei recordó algo.

-Oye Jack ¿me puedes dar tu cabeza de calabaza?

-Ha?

* * *

Era cerca de la 1 a.m. y Rias Gremory no podía dar más. Debido a los acontecimientos recientes ha dejado unos documentos sin atender, lo hubiera hecho en la mañana pero el plazo de entrega se le estaba acabando. Estaba queriendo desesperadamente una taza de café o algo que la mantuviera despierta. Pero cada vez que desviaba su atención de los documentos su mente comenzaba a divagar, en primero la noche en la que Issei le dijo que la quería tal y como segunda cuando empezaron a tratarlo muy mal. La tercera cuando el pelinegro barrió el suelo con ellos. Y la ultima aquella noche con el encuentro con de demonio de piel purpura.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era esa relación que tenia Issei y su torre… ¿Les envidiaba? ¿Deseaba ser ella la que estuviera allí con él? ¿Aun lo quería?

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por que Sona Sitri había entrado en el Club del Ocultismo con una caja en sus manos…

-Sona ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, encontré esto a fuera de mi oficina con una nota para nosotras.- Dijo ella colocando la caja en la mesa de té. Rias se levanto de su asiento y fue junto con su amiga juntas revisaron la nota que decía…

"Sé que lo hicieron"

Así con un poco de duda abrieron la caja para encontrar algo un poco perturbador…

En la caja se encontraba una calabaza aplastada en medio de ella pero aun se podía notar la expresión de horror del jinete. En varios lugares de esta se hallaban manchas de sangre seca al igual que pedazos faltantes. Todo iluminado por una pequeña vela.

Ahora ambas sabían que estaban en muchos problemas. Pues no solo habían fallado sino que también habían sido descubiertas por un enemigo muy poderoso. Les dolía admitirlo pero el estaba en una liga completamente diferente a la suya. Estaban reconsiderando la idea de llamar a sus hermanos y solicitar ayuda pero con las espadas sagradas cerca no era lo más conveniente ni para la iglesia ni para los demonios. Tendrían que esperar un poco más para poder hacer algo de ese estilo, solo esperaban que cuando lo hicieran no sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei y su grupo se encontraban en un pequeño café desayunando puesto que era sábado les dijo a sus padres que estaría casi todo el día afuera. Sus padres aceptan pues les agradaba que Issei tuviera amigos más allá de Matsuda y Motohama. Pero volviendo a lo importante cuando sus pedidos legaron Issei fue el primero en hablar.

-Ya sal de ahí Saji, se que nos has estado siguiendo desde hace días. Sal de allí y ven a desayunar con nosotros.

El otro lado de unos arbustos apareció Saji con una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó junto a Issei

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Podía sentirte, además que tu olor estaba por todo el lugar y para variar no eres precisamente un ninja ¿Sabes?

Ese comentario deprimió un poco al rubio pues pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Ese estado de ánimo le duro poco cuando le trajeron un capuchino frio con un sándwich. Estaba disfrutando de su comida y del ambiente agradable que casi se olvida de su motivo de visita.

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- Dijo Saji dándolo un sorbo a su bebida.

-Tenemos que encontrar a las exorcistas para darles un mensaje… es un favor de un amigo- Dijo Issei de manera casual. Le agradaba Saji pero no podía confiar en los Sitri por ahora.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué amigo?- Al rubio no le gustaba hacia donde iba esto.

-Creo que lo conoces… alto, piel purpura, ojos amarillos y alas de murciélago en la cabeza.

-Ah no, no seré parte de esto!- Dijo Saji a punto de retirarse pero cuando llego a la puerta dejo de avanzar peno sin dejar de moverse. Cuando se levantaron para ver que ocurría vieron a Koneko que lo sujetaba de la camisa.

-Sabia que intentarías algo así- Dijo ella mirando a Issei. El cual solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

5 minutos y una explicación después.

-Ya veo- Dijo la peliblanca.

-Me resulta raro que ese demonio solo quiere que las espadas se vallan de aquí, en especial de que solo ha atacado a los demonios callejeros y no a los humanos, tal vez no es tan malo.- Decía Saji junto a los demás mientras se paseaban por el centro en busca de las exorcistas. Iggnis fue quien le contesto.

-¿Ya ves? Pero ahora como haremos para encontrar a ambas, esta cuidad es muy grande…

-Allá están-Dijo Jack apuntando a ambas, las cuales estaban pidiendo limosnas. Todos miraron con algo de lastima esta escena. Issei fue quien se acerco para ayudarles.

-Oigan…

Ambas miraron al chico y se tensaron, trataron de ponerse en posición de pelea pero algo las delato

 **GRRRR**

Sus estómagos gruñeron tan fuerte que parecía un animal rabioso. Las chicas cayeron debido al hambre. Issei miro a sus amigo con una expresión como preguntando "¿Qué hago ahora?" los demás miraron al pelinegro como diciendo "No sé". Asi que llamando la atención de ambas les dijo…

-Ay un restaurante de todo lo que puedan comer, somos clientes regulares… ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

15 minutos después

En la mesa de Issei y sus amigos la escena solo podía ser descrita como un genocidio de vegetales, carnes y guarniciones. El dueño estaba más que feliz de recibirlos, puesto que era un local de comida por peso, el dueño les hacia precio especial para Issei y sus amigos puesto que Iggnis venia aquí cada tanto. Por su parte Issei, Saji, Koneko y Alex solo pidieron un jugo cada uno. Jack no pudo probar la comida local todavía a sí que quiso aprovechar.

-Ahora que ya somos todos amigos… ¿Tienen una respuesta?- dijo Issei.

-Está bien… vuestra ayuda nos vendrá muy bien ya que el enemigo está apoyado por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel. En el mejor de los casos solo teníamos un 30% de probabilidad de éxito.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?- Dijo Irina ya un poco más animada.

-Yo también voy- exclamo una voz distinta a todos. Al girarse notaron al caballero Gremory que los había estado escuchando, además de que estaba en malas condiciones.

-¿Vas a donde?- dijo el pelinegro, ya se hacia una idea de lo que quería.

-Yo iré con ustedes.

-Eso sí que no, no pienso hacer de niñero y menos de uno del sequito de Gremory.

-No lo entiendes, tengo que hacer esto!

-Mira, poco me importa en qué zanja amanezcas. Te metes en mi camino y me aseguro de que ni el Sacread Gear de la monja te permitirá volver a caminar… ¿Nos vamos?- dio haciendo una seña para retirarse del lugar luego de pagar la cuenta, justo cuando el pelinegro estaba por salir el pelinegro noto que el caballero no se había movido.- ¿Vienes o no?

-Pero dijiste que no podía ir.

-Dije que no me hago responsable de ti, a diferencia de Koneko. Si mueres tu eses el único responsable, para que luego tu ama no venga a echarme la culpa. ¿Te quedo claro?

-Si

-Muy bien… nos vamos.

-Oye Hyodo… ¿Qué pasa con migo?- Dijo Saji un tanto nervioso.

-Tranquilo yo te cubro.

Acto seguido todos se dirigieron hacia cierto lugar…

* * *

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **(Believe in love, even though**_

 _ **There're borders and disturbance and more**_

 _ **I'm the only one who loves you**_

 _ **Because I'm crazy about you)**_

(La imagen muestra a Koneko en modo Shirone con las manos entre sus cabellos con una leve sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.)

 _ **Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai**_

 _ **Beyond the line hate nankanai**_

 _ **I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful**_

 _ **Blessing word anata wa shikou**_

 _ **meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow**_

 _ **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo**_

(La escena cambia a Koneko convertida, recostada de cabeza en una cama usando un kimono blanco dejando descubiertos sus hombros.)

 _ **I don't know why my love is crying**_

 _ **Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai**_

 _ **Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **Ai towa bōdō shōdō**_

 _ **Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai**_

 _ **I don't want to live in a world without you**_

 _ **Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it**_

 _ **I would be happy to kill it for my love**_

(La imagen muestra a Issei transformado abrazando a Koneko por la cintura, mientras ella tiene una sonrisa y tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei, con las alas extendidas envolviendo a ambos, mientras miran a la cámara.)

 _ **(I'm imaging now, if you're mine**_

 _ **It's like a paradise and haven and more**_

 _ **You're the only man who I love**_

 _ **In my life and destiny and all)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **I know the border.**_

 _ **It should be wrecked, go**_

(La imagen que se muestra es la de Devilman sosteniendo la barbilla de Koneko(Shirone) con sus orejas y cola afuera apunto de besarse con él, ambos con los ojos cerrados. La imagen final es la de Devilman con las alas extendidas mientras abraza a Koneko(Shirone) por la cintura y esta lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo besa en los labios.)

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen una duda solo dejen una Review o un PM y no tardare en contestar. Antes quisiera avisar el orden de actualización…**

 **-Viernes 13**

 **-IsseiGrampa**

 **-Un prototipo entre héroes**

 **Algunos me han pedido como se ven los miembros del equipo de Issei..**

 **-Issei: Busquen Akira Fudo. Es una de las primera imágenes. Aclaro NO es el que tiene camiseta amarilla**

 **-Devilman: Es el de piel purpura de la ova 3**

 **.**

 **-Alex: Busquen en Google Infinity Blade II Raidriar para la armadura.**

 **.**

 **-Iggnis: Buquen Ifrit Final Fantasy.** **Solo que en lugar de taparrabos usa pantalones cortos… como Hulk.**

 **.**

 **-Jack: Busquen Jack o Lanter Marvel Impostor.** **Hay que aclarar que el jinete sin cabeza y Jack o Lantern son dos leyendas diferentes pero parecidas, a menudo la gente suele confundirlas. Pero para el fic utilizare elementos de ambos.**

 **.**

 **Y así… eso sería todo por ahora se despide…**

 **Zero: TheDevil…**

 **Devil: …Zero…**

 **Azrael:….Team!**

 **JUNTOS: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW!**

 **BYE**


	8. Capítulo 8: Devilman Vs Kokabiel

**Devil: Muy buenas tardes, noches, días o para el publico Hikikomori que no sabe si es de día o noche.**

 **Quisiera disculparme por lo del Aviso. Pero aquí está el cap que tanto esperaban. Pero ahora a las reviews incluyendo las del cap Aviso.**

 **Antifanboy: Como ya te dije, seguiré la temática que tenía planeada y gracias por la opinión.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Se lo diré a Azrael.**

 **RJRP: Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Warlus999: Pues has ambos, y sigo esperando tu fic amigo.**

 **Claudio: Ya calmado que aquí esta.**

 **Diego997: Gracias.**

 **Darvil: Disculpas pero como dije perdí mis comics. Y no creo que haga un cruce de esos pronto pues no he visto ese anime. Pero si sucede algo te aviso.**

 **Krystyam091: Gracias.**

 **Warlus999: Gracias y te aseguro que lo será!**

 **Keystyam091: Gracias y es solo IsseixKoneko.**

 **Neopercival: Si se le unió. Y te aseguro que lo hara.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: gracias**

 **Y bueno esos son todos los reviews que contestare por ahora recuerden que todo comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Pronto subiremos las actualizaciones y una que otra nueva historia.**

 **Sin mas…. AL CAPITULO!**

 **Zero: Sale capitulo directo de la cabeza de un loco…**

 **Azrael: Advertencia mucho Gore. :P**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Mi sangre de demonio-Persona hablando.

-(Esto es malo…)-Persona pensando

 **-No me subestimes humano-** Devilman o monstruo hablando.

*Ya acabaron de jugar*- Transmisiones por teléfonos, hologramas, etc.

 **-[Tranquilo socio]-** Ddraig, Albión u otro ser.

* * *

 _ **(This is Gonna Hurt –Sixx AM)**_

 _ **Feels like your life is over,  
Feels like no hope is gone,  
You kiss it all away,  
Maybe, maybe**_

(Se ve a Issei siendo atacado por los Gremory salvo Koneko, callendo de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre lleno de heridas para luego ser tragada por el charco sin rastros del castaño, con el fondo de su sangre salen letras que dicen Devilman DxD para luego diluirse con el fondo.)

 _ **This is a second coming,  
This is a call to arms,  
You'll find us now and we'll be,  
Wasted, wasted**_

(De ese mismo charco de sangre del cual sale Issei transformado en Devilman, abriendo sus ojos motrando que son completamente amarillos para luego sonreir.)

 _ **Hey, hey,  
Hell is what you,  
Make, make,  
Rise against your,  
Faith, faith,  
Nothings gonna keep me down,**_

 _ **Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth**_

(Detrás de Devilman salen Alex, Iggnis, Koneko y Jack para colocandose a su lado, dos de un lado y dos del otro y luego Devilman apunta con su dedo al grupo Germory que lo habia atacado.)

 _ **Well listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(La escena cambia rápidamente Devilman y su equipo combatiendo contra un montón de enemigos junto a Irina y Xenovia, dentro de la iglesia abandonada y en el fondo se ve a Jack que sostenía un cañón apuntando a Issei)

 _ **Let it out, let it out,  
You can scream, and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows,  
And you'll be sorry**_

(Al disparar el cañón la bala paso cerca de Issei matando a uno de sus enemigos, Issei le miro solo para sonreírle, la escena se divide en diagonal mostrando al grupo Gremory con lagrimas en los ojos.)

 _ **Everybody's getting numb (everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run (everybody's on the run)**_

(La escena cambia a al exterior de la iglesia donde un grupo de caídos, demonios y ángeles huían aterrorizados de Devilman y su equipo.)

 _ **Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(Ve a Issei saliendo junto a su equipo de la iglesia para colocarse frente a un montón de enemigos, ante esto Issei y su equipo sonríen. Transformándose cada uno de ellos sonríen a la cámara antes de saltar al combate.)

* * *

La noche había cubierto rápidamente a toda la ciudad de Kuoh. Nuestros héroes se encontraban en la iglesia abandonada, que era usada como base por las exorcistas mientras se ponían de acuerdo en los últimos detalles del plan.

El cual casi todo había sido planeado por Issei. Con la colaboración de la exorcistas y con el "demonio" de la ciudad. Para aquellos que conocían al castaño desde antes del incidente les parecía totalmente otra persona.

Para el mismo Issei todo lo que hacía le parecía muy raro. Realizaba estrategias del nivel de una guerra sin dudar. La intimidación, infiltración, el engaño y la sed de sangre se habían vuelto tan naturales para el cómo respirar.

No comprendía de donde había aprendido todo eso, sentía que cuando más se convertía en Devilman más aprendía, pero a la vez más olvidaba.

Cuando le pregunto a Ddraig sobre el tema este dijo que puede que esté adquiriendo conocimientos de sus antiguos portadores de forma inconsciente y que su forma demoníaca servía como nexo. Aunque tenía sentido, Issei dudaba que sea el caso.

-Bien, como lo habíamos planeado, yo iré con Irina y Xenovia. Kiba, Alex e Saji, son un equipo y Jack, Koneko y Iggnis son otro.- Dijo Issei vestido como un sacerdote.

El plan era simple. Vestirse como miembros de la iglesia con la intención de ser atacados. Issei tuvo que pensar bien a la hora de armar los equipos. No sólo por la distribución de poder, sino también para que tuviera por lo menos un miembro de su equipo en cada grupo.

-Recuerden, revisen cada lugar donde crean que estén las espadas. Cuando las encuentren no ataquen. Llamen a los demás y lo atacamos todos juntos. ¿Entendido, Kiba?

-Hai- Dijo el rubio. El quería ir directo por las espadas, pero comprendió que si quería estar en esta misión debía hacerle caso a Issei, pues este no dudaría en romperle las piernas.

Issei les dio un walkietokie a Jack y a Alex.

\- Manténganme informado de todo lo que pase.

-De eso no te preocupes- Dijo Alex.

\- Estoy vestido como un cura... jaja, vengan niñas el padre Jack le dará su "bendición" JAJAJA.- En eso Issei le da uno a Koneko.

-Mantenme informado, vigílalo, confío en ti.- Dijo Issei refiriéndose a Jack.

Koneko se limito a asentir.

-Si no encuentran nada nos reuniremos nuevamente a las 2 a.m.

-Hai- Fue la respuesta colectiva.

Así cada uno fue por distintas direcciones en busca de alguna señal de las espadas.

En el grupo de Issei el ambiente era bastante tenso. Como demonio a él no le gustaban las exaclibur, pero como Devilman le causaba repulsión. No es que no podría contra ellas, pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de asco y a la vez de familiaridad cada vez que las veía.

\- Y dime Issei... ¿Cómo conociste a ese demonio?- Dijo Irina tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-El me salvo...

\- ¿Te salvo?- Dijo incrédula Xenovia.

-Mató a un grupo de 20 demonios renegados, los cuales estaban por comerme.

\- Valla, eso debió ser intenso- Dijo la castaña.

-Y lo fue. De no ser por el no sería nada más que un guapo montón de huesos.

\- Por cierto, Hyodo Issei necesito decide algo.- Dijo la peliazul.

Issei les había dicho que era el Sekiryuutei para mantener las apariencias, esto bastaría para vincularlo con el mundo sobrenatural y que ellas no le pregunten si era un demonio.

-Dilo

\- Cómo agradecimiento por ayuda... te dejaremos saber que el Dragón Blanco ha despertado.

 **GRRRRRR**

De forma inconsciente Issei gruñó ante ese comentario. Por alguna razón esta noticia lo lleno de enojo, pero a la vez de ¿alegría?, no era otra cosa, no estaba seguro de que era, solo sabía que tenía ganas de romperle la cabeza a alguien.

Sus compañeras se asustaron un poco ante el arrebato del pelinegro. Irina por su parte pudo confirmar de primera mano que este no es el mismo Issei de su infancia. En cambio con Xenovia estaba teniendo dudas sobre esta alianza, desde que llegó a esta ciudad pudo ver lo mal equipadas y débiles que eran. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero ese demonio de piel purpura le causaba mucho miedo, pese a que era una exorcista entrenada esos enfermizos ojos amarillos y el aura de muerte que lo rodeaba le causaban escalofríos.

Pero si quería salir con vida de esta misión deberá confiar en el plan y rezar para que todo salga bien.

De repente Issei las detuvo sacando a ambas de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo la peliazul.

-Huele a sangre.- el pelinegro comenzó a olfatear el aire- Un renegado, por aquí.

El peligro guió a ambas exorcistas a lo una especie de depósito. Más que eso parecía un tinglado con paredes. Era del tamaño de una casa. Unas cajas y barriles estaban apilados a uno de los costados.

-Vamos- Dijo Issei apilando unas cajas para poder llegar a la parte del techo de la estructura.-Traten de no hacer ruidos.

Ambas asintieron. El pelinegro noto que una de las chapas de metal estaba levantada. Haciendo uso de su fuerza superior permitió que el y ambas exorcistas sean espectadoras de un grotesco espectáculo.

En medio del suelo se encontraban tres demonios renegados, poseían formas grotescas. Uno de ellos tenía una cara humana pero poseía el cuerpo de un perro del tamaño del un caballo. El segundo parecía un oso pero no tenía piel en su cabeza dejando expuesto los músculos y el tercero parecía un cruce con una mantis religiosa con un reptil y un humano.

No fueron los estos demonios los que le causaron asco a las chicas, sino lo que hacían.

En medio de estos tres se encontraba lo que parecía ser una pareja joven. La cabeza del hombre no se podía observar en ningún lado. Uno de sus brazos estaba siendo sostenido por el osos mientras esté arrancaba los músculos para luego comérselos. El que tenia cuerpo de perro tenía su cara metida en las viseras de la mujer dándose un festín con ellas mientras manchaba su rostro con la sangre y bilis de la joven. Por último el que tenia cabeza de una mantis estaba devorando la cabeza de la joven esparciendo la materia gris en todo el suelo.

Tanto Irina como Xenovia apartaron sus caras ante tal escena. Nunca esperaron ver eso esta misma noche. En verdad los demonios vagabundos has estado más activos. Pero Issei noto algo que las chicas habían pasado por alto. Aun en la muerte la pareja mantenía sus manos entrelazadas.

 **GRRRRRR**

De entre las sombras otra figura se hiso presente. Una especie de minotauro con los brazos como un gorila, garras ennegrecidas, los dientes retorcidos y desprolijos, de piel pálida espectral como si nunca hubiera salido al sol, sus ojos son de un verde enfermizo y en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos de color negro apuntando adelante.

Esta criatura se acercó y comenzó a devorar al joven, desgarraba los músculos, trozos de carne volaban por doquier, la sangre formaba un charco al rededor de los cuerpos. Dando como resultado una horrenda pintura, donde el color principal era el rojo de la sangre.

\- Debemos avisarle a los demás... ¿Issei?-Dijo Irina.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada buscando al pelinegro este no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Ya nos abandono.-Dijo Xenovia.

 **-Sabes… es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas.**

Cuando ellas levantaron su mirada vieron a Devilman que caía lentamente hacia ellas.

 **\- Lo mande a buscar al otro equipo, yo soy el refuerzo, mis chicos están buscando en la ciudad también.**

-¿Cómo procedemos?

 **-Maten a los pequeños, yo me ocupó del más grande.**

-¿Podrás con él?

 **(Devil: Escuchar The Devil's Comming- Sixx A.M)**

Devilman no les contesto con palabras, solo le mando una sonrisa arrogante a ambas chicas. El demonio se deslizo por la abertura y se posó en una de las vigas del techo.

Issei no tendría piedad contra este monstruo en particular. Los demonios estaban muy concentrados en su cena para notarlos.

Devilman se lanzó en picada pero justo antes de encestar su patada el minotauro lo había golpeado hacia uno de los extremos.

 **GRRRRRR**

La criatura gruñía de sobremanera. Devilman se levantó rápidamente, había subestimado a su enemigo.

 **\- Parece que sabias que estaba aquí feo.**

 **\- Podía oler tu aroma desde que entraste maldito Devilman.**

 **-Así que soy famoso, que halago.**

 **\- Eres un maldito, mataste a muchos de mis hermanos esa noche, has estado cazándonos desde entonces. Por eso vine a tu territorio para asesinarte con mis propias manos.**

 **\- Inténtalo cornudo.**

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

Al monstruo no le gusto el comentario de Devilman, como respuesta el toro embistió furiosamente al demonio. Issei salto, esquivándolo por muy poco. La cornamenta del toro quedó incrustada en la pared de acero. Pero no por eso Devilman estaba a salvo, lo otros demonios trataron de atacarlo.

 **RAAAAAH**

El que parecía un oso recibió un tajo en la espalda cortesía de Irina la cual había caído del techo junto a su compañera.

-Tú lo dijiste, ocúpate del grande, nosotras no tenemos oportunidad, nos ocuparemos de estos.

El comentario de la castaña le saco una sonrisa al demonio. Con esto ellas demostrarían que no eran tan débiles como él pensaba.

El minotauro logró zafarse de la pared y nuevamente fue contra Devilman, el cual ya lo estaba esperando. Tan sólo a unos centímetros de acercarse el minotauro recibió un poderoso puñetazo que le saco varios dientes.

Al monstruo no le hiso nada de gracia, usando sus enormes brazos como martillos trato de golpearlo, pero Issei rodó para evitar su golpe. No pudo ni levantarse totalmente y el monstruo ya estaba encima de él nuevamente.

Devilman agarró las muñecas de la criatura justo antes de que este lo toque. Por parte del minotauro se notaba que le estaba costando el equiparar la fuerza del demonio. Por parte de Issei no le estaba costando demasiado, este renegado era muy fuerte pero no tan fuerte como él. Y se lo demostraría.

Con sus manos aún en las muñecas del monstruo, Devilman incrustó sus garras dentro de la carne del minotauro, prácticamente podía sentir el pulso del corazón en la palma de su mano. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de la herida pasando por los antebrazos del Devilman hasta que caían al suelo.

- **¿Por qué?...-Dijo el minotauro.**

 **\- ¿Por qué "que"? –Le contesto Devilman**

 **-¿POR QUE MATAS A TU PROPIA ESPECIE?-** Dijo iracundo el minotauro.

Devilman no le contesto de inmediato pero comenzó a reírse por debajo para que luego esta sea una carcajada muy tétrica.

 **-JAJAJAJA**

 **-¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO?**

 **\- No me comparéis con ustedes los demonios…**

Ciertamente Issei no se consideraba más un demonio y con eso cambio sus objetivos…

 **-YO NACÍ PARA EXPULSARLOS DE LA TIERRA. YO SOY DEVILMAN.**

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**

Issei había lanzado una potente llamarada directo en la cara del minotauro. El monstruo dio un grito de pura agonía en respuesta, pero su castigo no termino ahí. Usando las manos del minotauro Issei lo atrajo al suelo para darle un tremendo rodillazo al mismo tiempo que quitaba sus garras de la muñeca del enemigo. Por su parte la criatura había caído de espaldas con un estruendo húmedo, cortesía tanto de su sangre como la sangre de sus anteriores víctimas.

Devilman se subió encima de su enemigo y comenzó a golpearlo, el minotauro se defendía como podía, pero la pérdida de sangre así como la sensibilidad de sus manos le estaba jugando en contra, no duraría mucho más en el combate. Así que si no podía ganar al menos se llevaría al demonio consigo.

El minotauro golpeó a Devilman mandándolo contra una de las paredes, un poco aturdido el demonio levantó su vista para ver al minotauro cargando contra él a toda velocidad.

 **CRASH**

El impacto hiso que ambos atravesarán las paredes del depósito y las paredes del edificio contiguo. El cual parecía ser una capilla cristiana.

 **PAM**

Devilman quedó estampado contra la pared, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener al minotauro. Agarrando sus cuernos en plena embestida logró parar su avance. El demonio comenzó a aplicar presión en la parte donde sostenía la cornamenta.

Con un rápido movimiento Issei logró tumbar al minotauro.

 **CRACK**

Al aplicar fuerza y torsión al cuerno logró romperlo. Tomándolo en una de sus manos Issei hundió el cuerno en el hombro del minotauro.

 **RAAAAAAAHH**

La sangre brotaba de la nueva herida, el dolor era terrible. Tal parece que cuando Issei incrustó el cuerno este había roto la clavícula del propio minotauro haciendo que quede trabado. El minotauro trataba de sacarse su cuerno, pero no podía manejar correctamente sus manos, al parecer cuando Devilman clavo sus garras, estas dañaron los ligamentos haciendo que en lugar de sostener el cuerno termine golpeándolo haciendo que este se hunda mas.

Issei se estaba empezando a hartar, esta criatura era tan fuerte como un toro de verdad. Tiene que acabarlo rápido, fue en ese momento que pudo notar la enorme cruz de madera que colgaba de la pared del fondo, en este estaba una estatua de Jesús crucificado.

Devilman se acercó y rápidamente trepó por la cruz. Quedó cara a cara con esa estatua.

 **-Tú nos abandonaste… -** Dijo a la estatua como si estuviera hablando con el mismo ó con la cabeza, ya era muy tarde para que su salvación **-… solo por ella me convertiré en el mismo demonio, aun si debo luchar en tu contra.**

Luego de decir esas palabras Devilman tomó la estatua de la cabeza y la arrancó de allí. Tomando la cruz de sus brazos comenzó a jalarla, esta estaba fuertemente clavada a la pared.

El minotauro se había puesto de pie como pudo, aun con el cuerno en su hombro derecho. Allí vio a su enemigo tratando de arrancar la cruz de la pared dejándolo expuesto. No debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzó nuevamente contra él.

 **CRACK**

 **PAAAAM**

En el momento justo Devilman había logrado arrancar la cruz y la uso para golpear al minotauro haciendo que este caiga tumbado boca arriba. Cuando Issei arrancó la cruz provocó que una de las lámparas se rompiera y que esta prendiera fuego al tapizado y a los bancos.

Con un rápido tajo de sus garras Issei le hiso una afilada punta a la base de la cruz. Y salto nuevamente contra el minotauro, haciendo uso de sus alas se elevó unos metros para poder hacer lo siguiente...

Incrustar la cruz en el pecho del minotauro, justo al lado del corazon.

 **RAAAAAAAHH**

El fuego comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía a su alcance esto incluía las vigas del techo. Devilman se disponía a irse el fuego se encargaría de todo lo demás. Pero sintió que alguien le agarraba la cola. Al girarse vio que el minotauro aún daba problemas.

 **\- Si muero... tú vienes... conmigo** \- Decía como podía, aun con la cara ya desfigurada y dientes faltantes.

 **\- No... Solo tú.**

Devilman tomó la cruz y se la arrancó del pecho. Haciendo uso del otro lado la metió en la garganta del minotauro, como esta parte no tenía mucha punta no podía entrar con facilidad haciendo que el minotauro sufra mucho más hasta que la cruz logro atravesarlo y con un movimiento de muñeca Issei metió la cruz en donde debería estar la columna vertebral provocando el desgarramiento de la cabeza.

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR**

Devilman rugió en victoria. Por último levantó la cruz y la clavo en el suelo con la cabeza desgarrada como adorno en la parte superior.

Justo antes de que toda la capilla en llamas colapsara sobre Devilman.

 **(Detener el OST)**

* * *

En cuanto con Irina y Xenovia ellas pudieron acabar fácilmente con los demonios, salvo el que parecía una mantis el cual se había escapada durante la pelea. Cuando pudieron exterminar con los demonios trataron de ir en ayuda de Devilman pero cuando trataron de entrar en el hueco que dejaron no pudieron pues un muro de llamas les impedía. Se preocuparon un poco cuando la estructura de al lado se derrumbó sellando el hueco.

Salieron del depósito para llegar a donde estaría el lugar de la pelea pero cuando llegaron se toparon con una imagen sumamente lúgubre.

En medio de la derrumbada capilla se erguía una cruz de buen tamaño ennegrecida por el fuego, en la parte superior la cabeza decapitada, desfigurada y quemada del minotauro, la expresión de horror aún era visible pese a que tenía algunos músculos quemados.

Un toro promedio puede tardar hasta tres días en morir desangrado. Pero este minotauro es mucho más grande que cualquier toro promedio. Para que muera desangrado tomaría cerca de seis días. Por lo cual aún conservaba su pulso haciendo que la cruz se mueva rítmica y lentamente. Además de los leves sonidos del corazón. Esto solo hacia más sombría la imagen.

De repente unos escombros comenzaron a levantarse, las chicas se prepararon para la pelea, dudaban que sea el minotauro pero no podían permitirse ignorar esto.

 **RAAAAHHH**

 **FLUSH**

De los escombros surgió Devilman el cual se elevó rápidamente el en cielo. El aleteo de sus alas provocó que la cabeza sea separada de la cruz haciendo que esta ruede entre los escombros humeantes y termine justo a los pies de las exorcistas.

Cuando estás levantaron nuevamente su mirada vieron como Devilman caía fuertemente sobre la cruz haciendo que parará abruptamente los latidos. Sus enormes alas eclipsaban la luna, combinado con el humo que brotaba tanto de los escombros le daba una imagen espectral.

\- Por Dios...-Dijo Xenovia al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca.

Tan centradas estaban en el que no notaron al renegado que escapó justo detrás de ellas.

 **RAAAAAAAHH**

 **BANG**

En ese monto vieron al demonio con un agujero humeante en la cabeza.

\- Lamento el retraso.

El que lo dijo no fue otro más que Jack en su forma O Lantern con un Fusil Dragunuv humeante en la mano.

 **\- Para nada, llegaste justo a tiempo**.-Dijo Devilman en lo que se bajaba de la cruz y caminaba hacia su compañero

-Issei dijo que tenían problemas.

 **-Nada de lo que no pudiéramos encargarnos, pero es bueno saber que alguien sigue el plan.** \- Esto no era sólo una pantalla, si ellas o los Gremory descubrían que era Issei antes de tiempo todo su plan se iría a la basura.

-*Jack... ¿Estas ahí?*-Dijo Alex a través de uno de los Walkietokies.

-Aquí Jack, ¿Cual es la situación?- Dijo Jack a través del aparato.

-*Encontramos a un sacerdote llamado Freed Salzan con una de las espadas, Kiba se lanzó a luchar contra el*

 **\- Ahora si le rompo las piernas al niño bonito...-** Dijo un bastante enojado Devilman.

-¿Donde están?

\- *En la estructura cercana al bosque al Oeste de la escuela.*

 **-(El lugar donde acabamos con el renegado Vizer...)** -Pensaba Devilman. Este tomo el Walkietokie de Jack y le contesto.- **Entendido, estamos en camino, resistan un poco mas... No hagas nada hasta que sepamos que se traen entre manos exactamente.** \- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja para asegurarse que las exorcistas no lo escucharan.

\- *Hai*

 **FIUUUU**

Jack convocó a su familiar, un caballo negro y de ojos rojos sin esperar una señal Se subió encima. Irina se subió detrás de él y comenzaron a seguir a Devilman el cual estaba volando en dirección al lugar con Xenovia sujetada a él.

* * *

Solo les llevó unos minutos llegar al lugar. Koneko, Saji, Alex e Iggnis se encontraban en el suelo. Tal y como dijo Alex, Kiba estaba peleando contra Freed. El sacerdote se encontraba destruyendo cada espada que invocaba el rubio pues no se podía mover. Saji lo mantenía quieto gracias a su Sacread Gear.

\- Sword Birth ¿eh?

De entre las sombras apareció un anciano con lentes vestido como un sacerdote.

-Provee un potencial ilimitado que depende exclusivamente de quien lo empuña... Freed, veo que aún no dominas por completo la espada sagrada.

-Pero si es el viejo Valper

\- ¡Valper Galilei!- Dijo enojado Kiba.

\- Verás viejo, el juguete de este mocoso se metió en medio.

\- Concentra tu voluntad en la espada

Así como lo dijo el sacerdote concentró su voluntad en la espada y esta comenzó a brillar y así pudo cortar la cuerda del Sacread Gear.

Sin dar tregua Freed se lanzó contra Kiba.

\- ¡Muere¡

 **CLANK**

La espada de Freed había sido bloqueada por la de Xenovia, la cual había sido lanzada por Devilman.

\- Hola~-Dijo Irina llegando en el caballo de Jack, junto con el mencionado.

Devilman había aterrizado en el techo a unos metros de Freed, toda esa aura sagrada junta lo estaba irritando y no tenía problemas para demostrar cómo se sentía.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

La cara del demonio se contraía dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. Fue en ese momento en que el sacerdote loco se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿QUE MIERDA ES ESA COSA?- Este había saltado unos metros y apunto su espada contra Issei.

-Ohhh... pareciera que es una especie de mutación... o tal vez es otra cosa, que magnífico espécimen. Pero esto cambia las cosas, Freed debemos irnos.

Después de lo dicho por el viejo, Freed salto del techo y fue junto con el.

-¡Bien, adiós por ahora!

Cuando terminó de decir eso el loco uso una bomba de luz para desaparecer del lugar.

-¡Vamos tras ellos, Irina!- Dijo Xenovia para comenzar a correr tras ellos siendo seguida por la castaña y Kiba.

Devilman sabía que este pequeño altercado llamaría la atención de personas indeseables, así que era hora de retirarse.

 **-Hay que largarse.**

Todos entendieron el mensaje. Alex saco su espada y abrió un portal directo a la academia por el cual cruzaron todos. Justo en ese momento dos círculos mágicos aparecieron y de estos salieron las Reyes y Reinas de los grupos Gremory y Sitri.

Pero llegaron cuando la fiesta termino.

\- Esto no me está gustando Sona, están sucediendo muchas cosas en frente de nuestras narices.

-No hace falta ni que lo digas, ya teníamos más que suficiente con ese demonio y ahora con lo de las espadas sagradas... es simplemente demasiado... lo peor de todo es que ya no tenemos a Hyodo de nuestro lado.

-¿Y qué?... El es débil.

-No lo es, casi los mata, se notaba que no estaba usando toda su fuerza. Y por si fuera poco, aun no le decimos a los altos mandos que el Dragón Rojo ya no está bajo tu mando. Ahora incluso los ángeles caídos pueden tratar de reclutarlo.

-El no lo haría.

-Eso no lo sabes. Es más, podría jurar que Issei y ese demonio... Devilman están relacionados de alguna manera.

-Eso es imposible.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tú.

Con eso último dicho ambas se retiraron del lugar, pues ya no había nada más por hacer allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente issei y su equipo estaban en la escuela. Saji aún no sabía que él era Devilman, no les costó mucho convencerlo para mantener el secreto pues su ama lo castigaría si se enterara. Hoy saldrían nuevamente. Pero Issei estaba teniendo una sensación de que algo grande pasará.

\- Oye Issei!-Dijo su amigo Matsuda junto a Motohama

-¿Qué?- Respondió el pelinegro, estaba distraído.

-Te estábamos preguntando si querías ir hoy a espiar a las chicas. –Dijo el otro.

-Miren. No tengo tiempo para algo tan banal.

Ante ese comentario toda la clase quedó de piedra. Algunos ya notaban el cambio de Issei, pero no esperaron a que sea tan drástico para llamar así a su actividad.

-Hey Taicho, ya tengo los materiales.- Lo dijo Jack en cual traía una bolsa de lona militar, del cual se escuchaba el tintineo de los metales dentro.

-Bien. ¿Alex?- Le pregunto al caballero.

-Cómo pediste, el área norte está despejada

\- ¿Iggnis?

\- Todo libre hacia el sur.

\- Bien, es hora de irnos, esta noche nos divertiremos.-Dijo tomando su mochila, pues ya era hora de la salida.

Así Issei y su grupo salieron del aula dejando a todos de piedra una vez más.

-¿Acaso Hyodo se ha vuelto un Yakuza?

-No lo creo yo oí que fue por una mujer.

\- Yo lo he visto muy cercano a Toujou-san.

\- ¡Imposible!

-¿Serán pareja?

Estos y muchos otros comentarios y rumores son los que rondaban alrededor del pelinegro por toda la escuela.

* * *

La noche había caído una vez más sobre la ciudad, durante ese tiempo Issei y su equipo se la habían pasado buscando las espadas. Hasta que en un golpe de suerte Koneko los contacto. Ella les informo sobre todo lo ocurrido, desde lo ocurrido con Irina hasta del plan de Kokabiel. Una cosa buena es que desde que se habían estado juntando ella se había abierto un poco más a él, ya era capaz de ser un poco más expresiva.

Issei le dijo que se fuera a la su casa (la casa de Issei) y que esperara allí. Ella quiso saber porque pero el pelinegro solo le dijo que era para evitar que ella este en el fuego cruzado. Pero ella sabía que mentía, lo podía notar en su aura. Ella al ver como el pelinegro aceptaba lo que él era con tanta facilidad y lo usaba para protegerla le hiso retomar en secreto sus prácticas de Senjutsu, aunque sin una maestra era algo difícil, aunque el internet estaba para ayudar.

Issei se sorprendió cuando supo que mentía pero ya no le vio caso a mentir y solo dijo.

"No quiero que me veas como un monstruo"

Pese a que ella nunca lo vería como tal acepto hacerlo si eso le daba más seguridad.

El pelinegro sintió un peso menos en el alma cuando logro convencerla. Ahora él y su equipo se estaban preparando para pelear contra uno de los Cadres. Issei le pidió a cada uno que no interfieran con su pelea y que eviten que cualquiera intente entrar en le refriega. Estos se negaron a dejar a su líder hacer tal cosa pero al final lo dejaron.

El pelinegro decidió que no usaría la Boosted Gear en la pelea, quería ver hasta donde llegaba s propio poder. Además esto lo delataría, aun no era el momento, pero lo seria pronto…

Transformándose en Devilman, Issei emprendió el vuelo a la academia donde una cúpula cubría toda la academia. Le dijo a su equipo que se transporten dentro de su salón y que esperen la señal.

Dentro de ella vio a Kokabiel sentado en una especie de trono flotante, al grupo Gremory todos algo lastimados, a Kiba con una espada negra con algo de rojo en el centro, a Freed en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, a Xenovia con una espada grande y azul con detalles dorados y al viejo Valper. Además de que faltaba el gimnasio y la cancha de tenis. En ese momento decidió entrar.

 **(Dentro de la barrera)**

-Es imposible… en teoría algo sagrado y algo demoniaco no pueden unirse… amenos que… -no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue asesinado por una lanza de luz lanzada por Kokabiel

-Balba fuiste un hombre muy capaz… pero ya no te necesito para completar mi plan… y la respuesta a tu pregunta era que desde la muerte de Dios estos fenómenos son posibles.

Dijo el caído pero dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando

-¿Qué quieres decir Kokabiel? –Dijo la pelirroja

-Es sencillo… durante la última gran guerra no solo perecieron los antiguos Maous sino que también Dios lo hizo, pero la información se guardó en secreto ya que las tres facciones necesitaban a los humanos temerosos de Dios para que pudieran seguir viviendo… es por eso que extraños sucesos como la creación de la espada de ese chico no es nada imposible. Pero lo que realmente me molestó fue que tras ese hecho se decidió que la guerra ya no era necesaria… no lo acepto… no puedo bajar mi puño una vez levantando

\- **Jajajajajajajajajajaaja...**

\- No... no puede ser... no ahora...-Decía Rias alterada, al igual que el resto de los que estaban allí, salvo por Kokabiel.

Una siniestra risa hiso eco a través de todo el patio de la academia. Esta risa causaba más escalofríos en los Gremory que el mismo caido. El Cadre miraba esto intrigado, curioso del nuevo desarrollo.

 **CRIS**

 **PAM**

Devilman había caído en picada desde el cielo y había atravesado la barrera dejando un hueco en ella. Aterrizando fuertemente en el techo de la academia.

- **¿A quién le importa que ellos estén muertos? Entérate cuervito a nadie le importa.**

 **FLUSH**

Una briza fría comenzó a sentirse en el área. Cuando comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor notaron como una segunda barrera se erguía sobre la primera, pero esta estaba hecha de hielo puro.

-¿Hielo?- Dijo Akeno.

-Arriba

Tal y como dijo Xenovia una segunda figura había aparecido al lado de Devilman. Un hombre vestido con una armadura en blanco y negro, el cual despedía un aura gélida con su espada clavada en el techo de la academia de la cual brotaba el mismo hielo de la barrera.

Otras dos figuras se hicieron presentes en el mismo techo de la academia, un Ifrit y un hombre con una calabaza en llamas por cabeza y armado hasta los dientes.

 **-Veo que han empezaron la fiesta sin mí.**

-Así que tú eres ese demonio de los rumores que mencionaron Balba y Freed.

 **-Ese mismo. Ahora quisiera que te vayas de mi territorio antes de que te mate.**

\- ¿Tu territorio?... Entonces es cierto los rumores de un renegado que venció a Rías Gremory.-Dijo con una sonrisa, el caído miro a la pelirroja- ¿Que paso niña tu Sekiryuutei no estaba para ayudarte?

-El ya no está bajo mi mando

-Oh... Entonces creo que le haré una interesante oferta.

 **\- Guárdate esa oferta. Hyodo Issei trabaja para mí ahora.**

\- Entonces dime, tú y todo tu grupo no les gustaría trabajar para mí. Tendrás todas las mujeres que quieras, todas las riquezas que puedas tomar y todo lo que puedas desear.

 **(Escuchar Sixx A.M- Everything Went to Hell)**

 **\- Es una oferta verdaderamente tentadora...-** Muchos de los presentes se asustaron, no querían ni pensar en las posibilidades. Rias no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, nada de lo cual no se arrepentiría luego.

 **-Pero tengo cuatro razones por la cual debo declinar tu oferta.**

 **. En primera, tengo una hermosa chica de pelo blanco la cual es todo para mí que me mataría en el acto si aceptará-** Lo que no sabía es que ella escucho todo, cortesía de Jack en cual olvido apagar su comunicador.

 **.En segunda si alguien va a humillar a Rías Gremory seré yo.**

 **.En tercera viniste a MI territorio tratando de iniciar una guerra, eso no puedo pasarlo por alto.**

 **.Y por último... YO ODIO A LOS ANGELES CAIDOS.**

 **FAP**

En menos de un segundo Devilman había salido volando del techo directo a darle un puñetazo directo en la cara al Cadre el cual lo mando directo al suelo.

 **PAM**

El asalto de Devilman no termino allí, usando sus alas para más impulso cayó en picada para darle una patada a Kokabiel directo entre los omóplatos.

 **-Prepárate cuervo pues voy a desplumarte...**

Devilman tomó dos de las alas del Cadre y comenzó a jalar de ellas.

 **AHHHH**

El lugar se lleno del sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada, los del Grupo Gremory trataron de apartar su mirada del espectáculo pero por alguna razón no pudieron.

Devilman desgarro las dos alas del Cadre y lo tomo por el cabello. Pero este aún no estaba muerto, le propinó un fuerte codazo en la cara al demonio, el cual lo soltó y le dio el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie.

Kokabiel convocó una lanza de luz y trato de empalar al demonio pero para sorpresa de todos este detuvo la lanza con sus manos desnudas sin sufrir daño aparente.

Devilman levantó la lanza, se deslizó más cerca del Cadre y le propinó un poderoso gancho a la mandíbula.

Este se elevó unos metros en el aire, pero Devilman ya lo estaba esperando, usando ambas manos como martillo mando nuevamente al caído al suelo.

Con sus garras al demonio no le llevo trabajo rasgar la piel de la espalda de Kokabiel. Metiendo sus dedos tomó a Kokabiel por las costillas y lo lanzó contra la academia.

 **PAM**

El caído estaba sangrando mucho, no había tenido una pelea así ni siquiera en la guerra, este enemigo estaba en un nivel diferente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para soportar el dolor, trato de abrirlos de nuevo. Solo para ver a Devilman a punto de propinarle una patada doble.

 **CRASH**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos terminaron dentro de uno de los salones. Kokabiel se levantó rápidamente pero la visibilidad era muy limitada pues al atravesar la pared se levantó una nube de polvo y además estaba oscuro. Tanto que no noto a la figura a sus espaldas.

 **CRACK**

Devilman había roto una de las mesas de metal en la espalda del Cadre, dejándolo con un tubo de fierro afilado en mano. Con una precisión mortal empalo dos de las alas de Kokabiel y se las arrancó de un solo tirón.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

El caído trato de levantarse pero se encontró con una patada descendente de Devilman.

 **AHHHHHHH**

Grito nuevamente cuando Devilman colocó su pie sobre las heridas de su espalda y comenzó a pisotearlas y a torcerlas. Cuando esté retiro su pie Kokabiel pensó que pararía... qué equivocado estaba.

Devilman arrancó nuevamente un par de alas del cadre. Este por puro reflejo levantó su parte superior por el dolor, reflejo que Devilman aprovecho para tomarlo de la cabeza y golpearlo contra el pizarrón.

 **PAM**

Y otra...

 **PAM**

Una y otra vez...

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **HAAAAAAAA**

 **PAAAAM**

Aplicando la suficiente fuerza hizo que la mitad del caído atravesara la pared. Tomándolo por las alas Devilman comenzó a arrástralo por el muro, rompiéndose el muro en el proceso pues seguía en el. Al final jalo de sus alas para sacarlo de allí pero también arrancarle otro par.

El caído estaba casi muerto, su sangre prácticamente estaba por todo el salón pero no vencido aún. Creando esta vez una espada de luz trato de atacar a Devilman con un tajo.

 **CLANK**

No contaba que la coraza de los brazos del demonio sería tan resistente.

 **\- Tus armas sacras son molestas...**

Devilman tomó la espada con una mano y la rompió con un puñetazo de la otra. Esto sirvió para desequilibrar al Cadre y dejar su pecho expuesto, el cual el demonio pateo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Kokabiel quedó estampado contra la pared justo al lado del agujero que habían hecho para entrar. No tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando Devilman había empalado sus últimas dos alas con unos fierros sujetándolo a la pared.

El dolor era insoportable para el caído. Devilman no paro allí, tomando un pedazo de madera incrustó este en una de las manos del caído e hiso lo mismo con la otra.

El demonio se alejo un momento para contemplar su macabra obra. Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos había quedado empalado contra una pared como si de una caja de entomología se tratara. La sangre escurría aun de sus palpitantes heridas, la verdad estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera muerto aun por la pérdida de ella. Devilman se acercó un poco al caído y le susurro...

 **-Saluda a Elohim de mi parte...**

Kokabiel abrió mucho los ojos pues lo que escucho no fue una alucinación por la pérdida de sangre, el realmente lo había dicho, no muchos conocían el verdadero nombre del Dios Bíblico. Y muy pocos quedaban vivos luego de la gran guerra. Allí fue cuando pudo reconocer a aquel que lo había masacrado...

-(No puede ser, se supone que estás muerto...)

Devilman se proponía a darle un poderoso puñetazo.

-Am-No pudo terminar lo que decía.

 **PAAM**

 **CRASH**

El golpe mando al caído varios metros a través de la pared, justo en el lugar donde comenzó su pelea. Dejando un rastro sangriento a su paso. Su último par de alas habían quedado en la pared. Sus manos tenían un desgarro que las partía por la mitad, dos dedos de un lado y dos del otro. Toda su antigua gloria, poder y estatus habían sido destruidas, había sobrevivido a la gran guerra pero ahora ha sido más que humillado y todo esto había sido hecho por una sola persona.

Como pudo se colocó de rodillas, levantando su mirada se encontró con Devilman. El cual tenía su brazo hacia atrás con sus dedos erguidos apuntandole como si de una lanza se tratase.

- **Unas últimas palabras...**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro desfigurado del moribundo cadre.

-NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO!

 **CRACK**

Devilman había incrustado sus garras justo en medios sus ojos. Con su mano aún en la cabeza del caído comenzó a levantarlo. Y con su otro brazo separo la cabeza del resto del cuerpo cortando la garganta y la columna de un solo sarpazo.

- **Hmp. No tiene sentido esperarme allí...**

Se giro para dar la cara a todos los miembros del grupo Gremory y lanzó la cabeza justo a los pies de Rías.

\- ¡ **YA ESTAMOS EN EL!**

 **¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Devilman lanzo una llamarada de victoria la cual derritió toda la barrera de hielo y destruyo la otra. Sacando sus alas comenzó a elevarse dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes de dejarle un mensaje a estos demonios.

 **-Rias Gremory…**

La nombrada estaba temblando como una hoja en su lugar. Una vista muy divertida para Devilman, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

 **-Pronto tú y yo solucionaremos nuestros asuntos a través de un Rating Game. Hyodo Issei será mi representante hasta entonces no mueras, ese es un placer reservado para mí.**

Issei no quería realmente su muerte, pero esto haría que tuviera miedo y así ella estaría muy nerviosa para el Rating Game, si es que participaba en el. El pelinegro contaba con que ella tuviera tanto miedo que le pedirá a Raiser actuar en su lugar. Y será maravilloso.

 **(Detener el Ost)**

Así Devilman se alejo de la zona perdiéndose en las sobras del Kuoh. Sin notar que todo esto fue visto por una figura vestida con una armadura blanca con gemas azules la cual también desapareció del lugar.

Rias Gremory apenas pudo salir de su estado, cuando se giro noto que tampoco estaban los otros acompañantes de Devilman.

Una hora después los refuerzos habían llegado. Muchos de ellos sintieron un enorme asco por la escena. Uno estaba en especial perturbado por la escena ese era Sirchez Lucifer, no había visto tanta brutalidad desde la guerra, no desde…

-Rias… ¿Quién hiso esto?-Dijo el Maou dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Un demonio... el me reto a un Rating Game.

-Ya veo… si le pedimos ayuda a Hyodo…

-El está con él.

Esto sorprendió mucho al Maou. Pero algo le decía que faltaba algo para completar el panorama. Estaba mal la situación, tendría que ceder un poco para ver qué pasaba.

-Contáctalo, tenemos un Rating Game que organizar.

Rias asintió simplemente, sentía mucho miedo, tendría que confiar en el juicio de su hermano. Pero de algo estaba segura, ese Rating Game sería algo que todo el Inframundo jamas podrá olvidar.

* * *

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **(Believe in love, even though**_

 _ **There're borders and disturbance and more**_

 _ **I'm the only one who loves you**_

 _ **Because I'm crazy about you)**_

(La imagen muestra a Koneko en modo Shirone con las manos entre sus cabellos con una leve sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.)

 _ **Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai**_

 _ **Beyond the line hate nankanai**_

 _ **I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful**_

 _ **Blessing word anata wa shikou**_

 _ **meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow**_

 _ **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo**_

(La escena cambia a Koneko convertida, recostada de cabeza en una cama usando un kimono blanco dejando descubiertos sus hombros.)

 _ **I don't know why my love is crying**_

 _ **Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai**_

 _ **Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **Ai towa bōdō shōdō**_

 _ **Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai**_

 _ **I don't want to live in a world without you**_

 _ **Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it**_

 _ **I would be happy to kill it for my love**_

(La imagen muestra a Issei transformado abrazando a Koneko por la cintura, mientras ella tiene una sonrisa y tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei, con las alas extendidas envolviendo a ambos, mientras miran a la cámara.)

 _ **(I'm imaging now, if you're mine**_

 _ **It's like a paradise and haven and more**_

 _ **You're the only man who I love**_

 _ **In my life and destiny and all)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **I know the border.**_

 _ **It should be wrecked, go**_

(La imagen que se muestra es la de Devilman sosteniendo la barbilla de Koneko (Shirone) con sus orejas y cola afuera apunto de besarse con él, ambos con los ojos cerrados. La imagen final es la de Devilman con las alas extendidas mientras abraza a Koneko (Shirone) por la cintura y esta lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo besa en los labios.)

* * *

 **Devil: Y eso es todo.**

 **Como vieron el tan esperado Rating Game se acerca. ¿Qué será lo que les pedirá Issei/Devilman a los demonios si gana? ¿Raiser se entrometerá? ¿Si lo hace sobrevivirá siquiera?**

 **Pido disculpas nuevamente por lo del Aviso. Y como vieron me salta un poco la parte de la pelea. Es que no le vi importancia si Issei no estaba con ellos desde el principio.**

 **Zero: Dentro de poco actualizare mi fic de Guren Lagann.**

 **Azrael: Y yo tendré un nuevo Fic titulado… El Dragón sin cabeza… ¿Quién adivina de que va?.**

 **Devil: Sin más que acotar se despide sus amigos de…**

 **Zero: TheDevil…**

 **Devil:…Zero…**

 **Azrael: …Team!**

 **Los tres: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA!**

 **BYE**


	9. Negociaciones

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Antes que nada quería pedir disculpas a todos los que esperaban esta actualización hace algún tiempo. Pero tuve problemas con todo lo relacionado con DxD pues todo me parecía lo mismo, es por eso que no he actualizado mi historia de Viernes 13… hasta ahora.**

 **Por lo que quisiera decirles de mi retorno al fandoom.**

 **Pero por ahora a las reviews**

 **redbleik: Para ahora**

 **WildBoy: De verdad gracias por tus review. Aquí está el cap.**

 **AdaGreanger: Gracias.**

 **Nightmare nightmare: Aquí esta.**

 **Warlus999: Gracias por el apoyo y espero un nuevo cap de tu historia.**

 **Neopercival: Jajaja, dímelo a mí que yo lo escribí. Disculpas si demore.**

 **Alejandroelmatadormata: Pues eso tendrás que esperar unos caps para decir su relación pero acertaste con lo de el.**

 **Wolf1990: Disculpas por la tardanza y aquí tienes un nuevo cap.**

 **zZDante SpardaZz: Thanks :v**

 **The Black Wolf of the Arks: Gracias por el apoyo y esa música será para el próximo capítulo.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Pos si.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso. Este capítulo es más argumental para que sepan. Bueno, los dejo con este capítulo y espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen review**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Mi sangre de demonio-Persona hablando.

-(Esto es malo…)-Persona pensando

 **-No me subestimes humano-** Devilman o monstruo hablando.

*Ya acabaron de jugar*- Transmisiones por teléfonos, hologramas, etc.

 **-[Tranquilo socio]-** Ddraig, Albión u otro ser.

* * *

 _ **(This is Gonna Hurt –Sixx AM)**_

 _ **Feels like your life is over,  
Feels like no hope is gone,  
You kiss it all away,  
Maybe, maybe**_

(Se ve a Issei siendo atacado por los Gremory salvo Koneko, callendo de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre lleno de heridas para luego ser tragada por el charco sin rastros del castaño, con el fondo de su sangre salen letras que dicen Devilman DxD para luego diluirse con el fondo.)

 _ **This is a second coming,  
This is a call to arms,  
You'll find us now and we'll be,  
Wasted, wasted**_

(De ese mismo charco de sangre del cual sale Issei transformado en Devilman, abriendo sus ojos motrando que son completamente amarillos para luego sonreir.)

 _ **Hey, hey,  
Hell is what you,  
Make, make,  
Rise against your,  
Faith, faith,  
Nothings gonna keep me down,**_

 _ **Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth**_

(Detrás de Devilman salen Alex, Iggnis, Koneko y Jack para colocandose a su lado, dos de un lado y dos del otro y luego Devilman apunta con su dedo al grupo Germory que lo habia atacado.)

 _ **Well listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(La escena cambia rápidamente Devilman y su equipo combatiendo contra un montón de enemigos junto a Irina y Xenovia, dentro de la iglesia abandonada y en el fondo se ve a Jack que sostenía un cañón apuntando a Issei)

 _ **Let it out, let it out,  
You can scream, and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows,  
And you'll be sorry**_

(Al disparar el cañón la bala paso cerca de Issei matando a uno de sus enemigos, Issei le miro solo para sonreírle, la escena se divide en diagonal mostrando al grupo Gremory con lagrimas en los ojos.)

 _ **Everybody's getting numb (everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run (everybody's on the run)**_

(La escena cambia a al exterior de la iglesia donde un grupo de caídos, demonios y ángeles huían aterrorizados de Devilman y su equipo.)

 _ **Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(Ve a Issei saliendo junto a su equipo de la iglesia para colocarse frente a un montón de enemigos, ante esto Issei y su equipo sonríen. Transformándose cada uno de ellos sonríen a la cámara antes de saltar al combate.)

* * *

En estos momentos Issei o mejor dicho Devilman se sentía en paz por alguna extraña razón. Como si hubiera terminado algo que dejó inconcluso hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

El estaba volando entre las nubes y las estrellas nocturnas, siendo la luna la única testigo de sus andanzas. El se estaba dirigiendo al punto de reunión, previamente fijado con su equipo.

Pero no todo era felicidad, había comenzado a tener una ligera molestia en la cabeza desde que mató a Kokabiel.

Pero ahora se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un intento de mitigar el dolor, apretaba los dientes con el mismo propósito.

No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a perder altitud hasta que fue muy tarde.

 **CRASH**

El demonio se había estrellado contra una pared de un callejón y cayó entre unos botes de basura.

\- Ahhhg, mi cabeza...- Dijo mientras se destransformaba quedando sólo en pantalones.

 **\- [¿Estás bien, socio?]-** Pregunto Ddraig apareciendo como una gema en su mano.

\- Me duele la cabeza, no había sentido nada así desde que pelee a puño limpio contra Belial y Amaimon juntos.

 **\- [¡ ... ¿Cómo sabes esos nombres?]** \- Al principio el dragón se sorprendió, no había oído esos nombres desde la Gran Guerra

\- ¿Que nombres?- Dijo este confundido, como si no recordara nuevamente

 **-[O-olvídalo...]** \- Al parecer no tenia caso presionarlo.

\- Sabes a veces pareciera que no soy yo mismo…

 **\- [¿Por qué lo dices?]** \- Pregunto con algo de duda. Obviamente era una pantalla, el había cambiado mucho, pero prefería mantenerse esos comentarios por ahora.

\- Sólo es un presentimiento... oye Ddraig, promete algo.

 **\- [Mientras esté en mis posibilidades, lo hare]**

\- Si llego a olvidarme de quien soy... hazme recordar.

 **\- [Será un placer]**

\- Hey, Danchō- Dijo Jack apareciendo por la esquina junto con los demás.

\- Chicos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el familiar al ver el lugar donde aterrizo.

\- Nada que una cena cliente y un buen descanso no curen.

\- Que bueno... - Dijo Alex para lanzarle una camiseta al pelinegro.- No quisiera ser quien le diga a Koneko que su novio estiró la pata.

\- Oye no es mi novia.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces está disponible?- Pregunto Jack inocentemente.

\- Sobre mi cadáver.- Le respondió el pelinegro agresivamente.

\- Jaja, Cálmate issei, solo estamos jugando, sabemos lo que sientes por ella.- Respondió Jack.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?- Pregunto algo avergonzado.

\- Sólo necesitas gritarlo para hacerlo más obvio.- Dijo el familiar de fuego.

\- Pero queremos que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.- Alex le coloco la mano en su hombro.

\- Gracias- Dijo genuinamente agradecido por su amistad, puede que no haya empezado de la manera más convencional pero no la cambiaría por nada.- Bien, ¿Que les parece si vamos por algo de beber y celebramos?

\- Me gusta la idea.- Dijo Alex

\- Yo la secundo.- Iggnis

\- Tercero.- Jack.

\- Pero, ¿Donde conseguimos las sodas y las botanas?- Pregunto Alex

Un segundo después todos contestaron

\- ¡A la estación de servicio!

* * *

En una estación de servicio 24/7 podemos ver a un empleado promedio, sin ningún tipo de objetivos además de aguantar hasta terminar el turno. Nada pasaba a estas horas, solo en algunas ocasiones había un comprador con algún tipo de urgencia.

\- JAJA, SI

El sonido de voces llamó la atención del encargado del lugar. Pues habían entrado cuatro adolecentes sumamente emocionados.

\- Voy por las bebidas- Dijo Alex

\- Voy por la comida- Dijo otro.

Ellos comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos y góndolas agarrando varios productos alimenticios. Desde bolsas de frituras, sándwiches hasta jugos, sodas y otras cosas.

En menos de 10 minutos ellos habían juntado suficiente comida, tanto chatarra como sana para la una recepción de un evento.

Issei tenía varios sándwiches en brazos, Alex tenía algunas cajas de latas de sodas, Iggnis tenía algunos aderezos y algunas bolsas de botana y Jack tenía dos películas y productos varios.

El empleado levantó una ceja ante la cantidad de productos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanta comida?- Pregunto el empleado.

\- Es para celebrar. ¿Algún problema?- Respondió Issei

\- Es solo que algunos de esos productos si se combinan pueden ser muy dañinos para la salud.

\- ¿Que tanto?-Pregunto Alex.

\- Pueden armar una bomba.

\- Fiiiiu~-Fue el silbido impresionado de Iggnis.

\- Ya descubrí la combinación.- Dijo Jack.

\- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto el empleado impresionado.

\- Si, créeme que con esto podremos darle un nuevo significado a la Bomba Sucia. JAJAJAJA

\- De todas maneras no me importa lo que hagan. Gracias por su compra.

Así todos salieron del lugar y fueron a la casa del pelinegro. Por el camino fueron discutiendo sobre los futuros planes, sus próximos movimientos, que tenedor usar para la carne. Ya saben cosas de hombres.

Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, porque no sabía cómo estarían las cosas por allí.

Issei fue el primero en llegar a la sala donde estaba una dormida Koneko, la cual estaba abrazando uno de los Walkietokies con mucho afecto. Issei les indicó que no hagan ruido por ahora.

Se acercó y tomó a la durmiente chica entre brazos. Esta Inconscientemente se acomodo en los brazos del chico con su nariz en el cuello del mismo. Por un segundo Issei se sorprendió pero luego no pudo evitar abrazarla con afecto, como si temiera que ella desaparecería.

Como mucho cuidado la llevo por las escaleras y la acomodo en su cama para dejarla descansar. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de retirarse pudiendo apresar una pequeña sonrisa en la chica.

De vuelta con sus amigos...

Cuando Issei la levantó no noto que Iggnis le había sacado varias fotos.

\- Yo les digo, el periódico pagará bien por esta historia.- Les aseguro Iggnis

\- Diría que estaba mal, pero ya estoy metido en esto.- Dijo Alex.

\- Esto podría serle de utilidad a Issei.- Dijo Jack.

\- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Iggnis con clara duda.

\- Sólo piénsalo, si el periódico pública esto, todos creerán que son pareja. Manteniendo a raya a muchos…

\- Incluso los Gremory, que puede que intenten algo contra nosotros- Termino Alex

\- Además, puede que le dé ánimos a Issei para que se lo diga.- Agrego Iggnis.

Pararon su conversación cuando Issei volvió. Este repartió una lata ya enfriada a cada uno y levantó la suya.

\- Quiero proponer un brindis, porque juntos provocaremos tanto miedo en cada criatura mágica, ya sea ángel, demonio o caído, que ninguno de ellos querrá acercarse a nuestra cuidad por el resto de su miserable existencia... Por el futuro.- Dijo Issei al momento que levantaba una lata de soda.

\- Por el futuro.- Respondieron los demás.

\- Ahora que ya terminamos con el protocolo, podemos pasar al acto principal...- Empezaba Issei.

\- ¡FIESTA!- Terminaron todos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente podemos ver a Issei acostado en el sofá, a Alex acostado de cabeza en el sillón cercano, Jack estaba debajo de la mesita mientras usaba un paquete de pan como almohada y a Iggnis acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la sala.

La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por las persianas revelando que el lugar era prácticamente un desastre, había latas de soda por todo el lugar, comida por varios lugares y pareciera que alguien ahorcó un muñeco con cables de la consola por el ventilador, pues este daba vueltas sin cesar. Cabe decir que el muñeco tenía un parecido con cierto rubio Phenex.

La luz del sol había perturbado el sueño de los hermanos de armas.

\- Ahhhg... maldito sol.- Dijo Alex

\- Mi cabeza... mi estomago...- Dijo Iggnis.

\- ¿Alguien recuerda que paso anoche?- Pregunto Issei

\- No salimos de la casa, eso es seguro.-Les dijo Jack

\- Lo último que recuerdo fue beber ese mejunje que nos dio Jack.- Iggnis pareciera que quería vomitar.

\- Jack... ¿Que tenía esa cosa?- Pregunto Issei con molestia.

\- Ya no me acuerdo, Danchō.

\- Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela...- Dijo Iggnis, pareciera que tuvo una regresión a esos días.

\- Tranquilos, acabo de hackear el sistema de la escuela para que tengamos la asistencia del día.- Les aseguro Jack aun estando debajo de la mesa.

\- Jack... maldito genio... te quiero.- Le respondió el pelinegro.

\- Yo los quiero... pero no pienso prestarles dinero.- Dijo el espadachín.

\- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca

\- No es por preocupar a nadie pero puede que hayamos estado jugando con una de mis armas anoche.- Dijo el oji naranja

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Los agujeros de bala en la pared.- Le respondió.

\- Mierda...- Dijo Issei.

-Creo que podemos cubrirlos con pasta de dientes y papel higiénico…- Les menciono Jack

\- Oye Issei...- dijo Iggnis

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Qué onda con tus padres?

\- No sé si son muy permisivos o si tanta magia ya les revolvió el cerebro.

\- Creo que lo mejor es no preocuparlos y ya.- Dijo Alex

\- Me encanta el plan- Comenzó Issei pero el dolor de cabeza era muy grande, no estaba seguro si bebieron alcohol o no- Nos vemos cuando no tengamos resaca…

\- Buenas noches.- Luego de eso Jack se durmió.

Lo que no sabían es que la mayoría de su conversación fue escuchada por cierta peliblanca. Ella se sorprendió por el estado de la sala, pero aun más la conversación que había entre sus ocupantes.

Ellos tenían un vínculo fraternal, puede que no llevarán conociendo ni siquiera 10 días pero aquí estaban conviviendo como hermanos. Ellos se habían aceptado y se habían aceptado a los demás.

En ese momento ella se puso a pensar si realmente valía la pena en rechazar su naturaleza, puede que sea mala, pero mirándolos a ellos como no tienen miedo a su poder... en especial Issei, que pareciera que es el más terrible, nunca puso un dedo encima de nadie.

Ella sentía algo cálido cada vez que estaba con él, cuando escucho sus palabras anoche... simplemente estaba en extasiáis. Esperaba que pronto ambos pudieran sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos.

Con sumo cuidado Koneko tomó la sábana que había usado y cubrió a Issei con ella.

\- Descansa, sempai- Dijo ella antes de salir de la casa.

El pelinegro sintió cuando le colocaron la tela en su cuerpo, pero no hiso nada para impedirlo. Ahora se aferraba fuertemente a ella con el olor que despedía.

\- Koneko-chan...- Dijo mientras se encaminaba una vez más al reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Podemos ver al cuarteto caminando hacia la academia, desde que habían salido sintieron que eran observados. Mejor dicho sabían que eran observados.

Obviamente eran humanos los que los observaban. Issei podía oler una combinación de aceite de motor, cuero y sudor. Muy probable que sea una de las bandas locales. Tanto Sona como Rías no interferían en asuntos humanos, pese a que tenían ese poder, no movían ni un dedo contra ellos.

Pero la duda seguía... ¿Qué querían con Issei?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Koneko la cual estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia, ella estaba jugando con su pelo, parecía nerviosa por algo. Cuando vio a Issei pareciera que solo aumento sus nervios.

Alex leyó rápidamente el ambiente y arrastró a Jack e Iggnis dentro de la academia. Para confusión de Issei. El pelinegro de puntas blancas sólo le dio un saludo militar mientras tenía un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, los arrastrados sólo le levantaron el pulgar.

Un tanto confundido Issei se acercó a Koneko.

\- Hola Koneko-chan.

\- ...- Ella no respondió, solo bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo que dijiste el otro día...- Ella empezó.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Issei con duda.

\- Durante la batalla contra Kokabiel... eso de "tengo una hermosa chica de pelo blanco la cual es todo para mí"

\- Así que lo oíste...- Dijo este con clara vergüenza.

\- Si...

\- Yo…- Trato de continuar.

\- No hace falta que lo digas

\- Pero quiero hacerlo.- Dijo este decidido, ya había superado su trauma de Yuma, había visto y vivido cosas mucho más horribles que eso y la mayoría las había hecho el.- Has sido la persona más importante para mí y quiero que lo sepas... solo quería esperar el momento especial.

\- Puedo esperar

\- Pero yo no…- Respondió rápidamente.- ¿Qué te parece si te digo todo lo que pienso y siento, este sábado luego de una comida y una película?- Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

\- ¿Estas invitándome a una cita?- Pregunto algo feliz.

\- Si, ¿Aceptas?

\- Me encantaria

Justo cuando Issei estaba a punto de entrar sintió que le jalaban la manga de la chaqueta, al girarse vio a Koneko con la cara algo roja.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte que entremos tomados de la mano?- Dijo la chica con clara vergüenza. El pelinegro solo le dio una sonrisa amable.

\- Será un placer.

Así ambos entraron tomados de la mano, ante la mirada incrédula e incluso aterrorizada de algunos de sus compañeros, muchos no creyeron lo que veían, ambos estaban muy cambiados, en primera el mayor pervertido se había vuelto un chico malo y deseable para la población femenina. Chico el cual estaba tomado de la mano con la mascota de la academia la cual se había estado desarrollando más desde que retomó el uso del Senjutsu. Pero lo que llamo la atención de todos es que ambos estaban sonriendo.

Como la clase de Issei estaba más cerca pasaron primero por ahí, justo cuando esté estaba por despedirse noto un dibujo en el pizarrón, Koneko lo siguió, impulsada por su curiosidad de gato natural.

En medio del pizarrón estaba un dibujo de un paraguas y debajo del dibujo estaban los nombres de Issei y Koneko.

\- ¿Quién hiso esto?- Pregunto Issei. Koneko bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

El pelinegro tomó una tiza y para asombro de muchos, dibujo un corazón encima de la sombrilla.

\- ¿Como pudieron olvidar el corazón? Es un elemento sumamente importante.- Dijo recriminándoles el error el pelinegro.

\- Lo sentimos...- Dijo toda la población masculina.

-¿Eres Hyodo Issei?- Dijo una voz totalmente ajena a la clase. Al girarse a donde provenía la voz vieron a lo que parecía ser un alumno de tercer año, vestido con un uniforme de otra escuela, de color negro, parecía un maleante a toda regla, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos negros.

\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?- Dijo el buscado dando un paso al frente dejando claro quien llevaba las riendas de la situación

\- Ven afuera y te lo contaré todo, no queremos soplones con la Presidente de este lugar.

\- Je… si te tomaste la molestia de estarme asechando todo el día es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Ahora sabia quien lo estaba siguiendo-Muchachos, quédense aquí, tendré una "charla amistosa" con nuestro visitante.

\- Hai

En un estacionamiento cercano…

El lugar no estaba vigilado por nadie y había algunos grafitis. En medio de el estaban Issei y el sujeto de pelo castaño. Junto a él estaba una motocicleta que el pelinegro casi podía saber que era del sujeto, lo más interesante era que tenía una cadena en la parte del espaldero, ideal para causar daño.

-Cómo he podido oír y ahora comprobar te has vuelto alguien bastante popular- Comenzó el sujeto.

\- Ahórrate toda esa palabrería y ve directo al grano.- Issei dijo tajante, ya sabía desde que lo vio en clase que esto solo traería problemas, pero…

El quería problemas y no se negaría la oportunidad de quebrar algunos cráneos.

\- Je, mi jefe quiere conquistar todas las escuelas de Japón, para crear la banda estudiantil más grande en la historia y quiere que tú seas miembro.- Dijo este como si de algo espectacular se tratase.

Issei lo pensó bien y ya tenía su respuesta. Un montón de vándalos siguiendo a un idiota, probablemente si se unía pedirían tributos y la seguridad de la población pendería de un hllo.

\- Me alagas, pero no me interesa, ya tengo mis propios planes para esta academia.- Dijo este simplemente y a punto de retirarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- No te lo estaba preguntando- Dijo amenazantemente.

\- Y yo no acepto órdenes de nadie, si tu jefe quiere que me una a su grupito que venga el mismo a pedírmelo el mismo.- Issei se quito la mano de encima, dispuesto a irse

\- Tienes una linda novia, me pregunto- El sujeto ni pudo terminar su amenaza.

 **PAM**

El pelinegro le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo suficiente para sacarle todo el aire, el sujeto se arqueo en respuesta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera Issei lo empujo contra la pared y lo sujeto del cuello, lo sostuvo de tal manera que este no tocara el piso, siendo levantado con solo una mano.

\- Ahora escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, ponle un dedo encima a Koneko-chan y yo te arranco el brazo. ¿Entendiste?- Dijo sumamente amenazante.

El sujeto estaba concentrado en no morir asfixiado, subestimo mucho al pelinegro, no sabía que poseía una fuerza tan monstruosa. Issei lo acerco a su rostro un segundo para luego azotarlo nuevamente contra la pared, estaba sumamente enojado.

\- ¡¿Entendiste?!- Pregunto, más bien exigió la respuesta, sumamente iracundo. El sujeto solo asintió frenéticamente.

\- Bien, es un comienzo… Ahora te quiero fuera de mi zona antes de que decida ya no jugar al policía bueno y comience a romperte cada hueso de tu patética existencia- Pero en ese momento Issei tiene una idea cuando ve la moto y una cadena con ella- Pensándolo mejor, creo que te daré un aventón.

Issei soltó al tipo el cual comenzó a toser fuertemente mientras se frotaba la garganta. El pelinegro tomó la cadena que estaba atada en el espaldero de la moto, aseguro uno de los extremos allí y con el otro lo aseguro alrededor del cuello del sujeto.

\- Ahhhhg- Dijo este como respuesta a la cadena en su garganta.

\- Espero que aún puedas transmitir mi mensaje. Pero por ahora... adiós.

 **RUUUUM**

 **AHHHG**

Issei puso en marcha la moto y la dejo andar a toda potencia mientras arrastraba al pobre sujeto.

Vio con una sonrisa como aquel emisario era arrastrado y ahorcado por su propio vehículo, sabía que no lo mataría, en esa dirección había un basurero, se estrellaría antes de romperle el cuello. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento se retiró nuevamente a la academia, muy pronto su plan estará listo.

* * *

Cuando las clases estaban por terminar en la puerta de la clase de Issei apareció Kiba, el cual tenía una cara con sentimientos encontrados.

Issei rápidamente noto al rubio y sonrió tanto por dentro como por fuera.

\- Je, chicos... los demonios mandaron a su perro faldero, es hora.-Issei tomó sus cosas al igual que sus amigos. Y se dispuso a salir de la clase- Fuera de mi camino.

El pelinegro aparto al caballero cuando salía, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

Cuando estaban a medio camino notaron algo

-Danchō, los azules también nos siguen- Dijo Jack seriamente refiriéndose a los del clan Sitri, los cuales también iban al mismo lugar. Al parecer ellos también participarían.

\- Tal parece que ellos también se metieron en esto.- Dijo Alex

-Parece que lucharemos con todos.

\- Sabíamos eso desde el principio. – Dijo Issei

\- ¿Que hacemos entonces?- Pregunto Iggnis, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Sigan con el plan.

Así todos llegaron al viejo edificio de la academia, el club del ocultismo. En él los estaban esperando todo el grupo Gremory y los Maous, Sirchez Lucifer y Serafall Leviatan. Este es un asunto de suma importancia, no sólo hablaban de la seguridad de sus hermanas y un posible nuevo enemigo, sino de algo que podría ser mucho peor. Entre los nuevos se encontraba Xenovia la cual había sido convertida recientemente.

Issei entro al lugar y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio donde se sentaba Rias, con sus amigos detrás de él.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Issei-kun – Dijo Sirchez.

\- Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ver en circunstancias como estas.- Le respondió el aludido.

\- Déjame presentarte a la Maou, Serafall Leviatan.- El pelirrojo presento a una joven pelinegra de coletas, de ojos lilas vestida con un traje de chica mágica.

\- Hola~ pueden llamarme Levi-tan.- Dijo está haciendo una pose.

\- Bueno, si vamos con las presentaciones... Soy Hyodo Issei, actual Sekiryuutei, ex-peón y ahora emisario de Devilman. Un placer.- Dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y liberaba un poco de su aura. Muchos en la sala se tensaron pero por distintas razones.

\- Creo que sabes el porqué te llamamos aquí.- Dijo Sirchez.

-Por supuesto, mi jefe planeó esta reunión con sumo cuidado y creo que ustedes ya estarán al tanto de la situación.

\- Si, lo estamos, pero la duda aún persiste ¿Cual es su objetivo?- Dijo el Satán Carmesí.

\- Muy simple, tanto él como yo, queremos el control absoluto del territorio y...

\- ¿Y...?- Pregunto Serafall en un tono que tiembla entre interés y desgano

\- A la Torre de Rías Gremory.- Dijo con simpleza. Por petición de Rías, Koneko se había retirado a su hogar. Ahora la pelirroja estaba prácticamente hirviendo en su lugar, pero ahora no podía hacer nada estúpido.

\- El primero lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué el segundo? -Pregunto nuevamente el Satán Carmesí.

-Déjame contestarte con otra pregunta, ¿Por qué te casaste con tu esposa? ¿O porque ella abandono su vieja facción?- Le respondió Issei.

\- Ya veo...- Dijo el pelirrojo mayor para ponerse a pensar en algo.

\- Oni-sama... No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad? Cederle todo el territorio a alguien como él.- Dijo Rías la cual esperaba que su hermano la apoye como siempre hiso.

\- Creo que la grasa de tus tetas al fin se te subió al cerebro- Dijo Issei con un tono burlesco- O ¿Acaso olvídate como los derrote fácilmente, e hice que tú y tu nobleza mordieran la mugre del patio?

-Eso fue suerte- Dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada algo dolida.

\- Yo tengo la manera de respaldar mis palabras.- Les aseguro el pelinegro- ¿Qué me dices tú? No vi ese impresionante poder que presumes durante la batalla contra Kokabiel. Según lo que oí su demostración fue lamentable y tu nobleza parece que apenas si pudo mantenerse en pie- Cada palabra era como sal a una herida abierta para la pelirroja.

\- Por lo que veo has creado un grupo muy peculiar.- Dijo Sona metiéndose en la discusión por primera vez.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas.- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que eso bastara para vencernos? – Dijo la oji violeta tratando de ser prepotente parándose junto a su nobleza. El pelinegro solo rio bajo por el comentario, pero lo suficiente para que lo oigan.

\- Sin ánimos de ofender Kaicho pero... ¿Realmente crees que tienes oportunidad contra monstruos como nosotros?- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes, liberando un poco mas su aura. Pero rápidamente la detuvo.

\- Por supuesto que no- Dijo ella finalmente no lo diría abiertamente pero estaba un poco asustada.

\- Ah, es un alivio que hablemos el mismo idioma, de lo contrario eso sería una estrategia suicida por no decir estúpida. Y sé que tú no usas esas tácticas.

-Por supuesto que no, So-tan nunca haría algo para lastimar a su nobleza.- Dijo la Maou defendiendo a su hermanita.

\- Entonces no te conviene que te metas en este asunto Sitri. De lo contrario no me hago responsable de los daños- Dijo Issei mirando a Sona, la cual podía sentir que no estaba jugando cuando lo dijo. Una traicionera gota de sudor rompió su imagen fría y calculadora.

\- ¿Haces esto por venganza?- Pregunto Rías. Ella estaba casi segura de que ese era su motivo. Después de lo que ella hiso no lo culparía del todo.

\- ¿Venganza?...- Pregunto inocentemente- No. Algo tan banal como eso carece de total significado para mí, lo único que quiero es sacarlos de mi hogar.

-Issei-kun, como comprenderás este asunto es muy serio, los demonios no podemos permitimos perder territorio- Dijo Sirchez tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

-Y como tu comprenderás no me importan vuestras necesidades.- Dijo secamente el aludido en respuesta.- Por lo que vi, a los demonios les encantan los juegos… ¿Qué les parece si resolvemos esto con uno? Uno que conocen bien-dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa

-¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando?- Pregunto un tanto incrédula Sona- ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si perdemos?

-Pero… si ganan no tienen nada que temer… ¿No? Es más, hagamos esto más divertido apostemos algo más significativo…- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa esperando a que muerdan el anzuelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Rías, ya lo sabía, se arrepentirá de la respuesta.

-Nuestras vidas

Como si fuera una señal un círculo mágico de color dorado apareció y de allí salió Raiser Phenex junto a toda su nobleza.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto este.

-Lo que oíste pajarito.- Le contesto con una sonrisa ladina.- Si ustedes los demonios ganan pueden mandarnos, encerrarnos o matarnos si quieren y mi jefe no los molestara nunca. Estamos dispuestos a jugárnosla y ¿Ustedes?

-¿Tenemos tu palabra?- Pregunto Sirchez. Sinceramente esperaba que pudiera tener como aliado al Dragón Rojo y a ese misterioso Devilman, pero las circunstancias en que todo se desarrolla es muy inesperado.

-Completamente… -Les aseguro el pelinegro. - La cuestión es ¿Tengo la vuestra?

-¿Dudas de nuestra palabra, clase baja?- Dijo un insultado Raiser.

\- digamos que tengo mala experiencia con la palabra de los nobles

-Si es así solo queda decidir las condiciones en que será el partido- Dijo el Maou.

-Si me permite Sirchez-sama, me gustaría participar junto con mi esposa- Dijo Raiser mirando fríamente a Issei, el cual no borraba esa sonrisa de la cara. Ya había previsto este escenario y solo podía sonreír más por la forma en que todo se desarrolla. Esa sonrisa causo escalofríos en la mayoría de las chicas de la nobleza del rubio.

-¿No habrá problema verdad?- Pregunto el pelirrojo a Issei.

-Cuantos más mejor- Dijo ladinamente.

-Me encargare personalmente de quitarte esa expresión de la cara.- Dijo el rubio.

-Diría lo mismo pero luego recordé que esa es tu cara- Le regreso el pelinegro haciendo que este gruña amenazadoramente. Cierta monja veía con asombro y algo de miedo al que alguna vez llamo amigo.

El pelinegro vio por el rabillo del ojo como su amigo Alex estaba prácticamente en otro mundo hablando con una de las Caballeros de Raiser. Una idea surgió en su mente solo para echar mas leña al fuego.

-Ya que lo que apostamos aquí son nuestras vidas… tendrás que apostar una de tus piezas, Reiser, mejor dicho la vida de una de ellas, a no ser de que tú te ofrezcas

-¿Cuál deseas?- Dijo seriamente, apostar su vida no tenía sentido si después de todo ganaría, pero en el remoto caso mejor era desechar una pieza.

-Tu caballero, Siris, si mal no recuerdo. Al parecer es bastante aficionada a mi amigo- Respondió el pelinegro haciendo que la atención de todos sea dirigida a ambos espadachines.

-Y dime ¿Estas libre este sábado?- Dijo Alex con apoyado por la pared con una mano a la espadachina. Las demás chicas miraban esto con gracia, sabían que ella nunca traicionaría a su Rey.

-Claro- Dijo ella haciendo que las mandíbulas de sus amigas cayeran al suelo- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dijo coqueta.

-Me sorprende que no digas nada- Dijo Issei centrándose nuevamente en Raiser

-Es solo una pieza, además ella no es…- Lo último fue inaudible para todos.

-No te oigo…

-Ella no es parte de mi Harem- Dijo finalmente impresionando a algunos.

-¿Por?- Pregunto genuinamente confundido el pelinegro.

-Ella dijo algo relacionado con que alguien tenía que vencerla en combate de espadas o algo así.

-Bueno, no me quejo.- Dijo Issei estando algo feliz por la pieza nueva-Volviendo al tema… ¿Desea participar Kaicho?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No

-¿Puedo saber el porqué?- Dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Debido a que el precio de perder es muy alto y no pondré a mi nobleza en peligro por solo un pedazo de tierra.

-Pero Sona-sama… si perdemos ese monstruo tendrá el control de todo- Dijo Tsubaki, esperando que eso no pasara, no le tenía malos deseos a Hyodo pero…

Saji se mantuvo callado, pese a que había ayudado a Devilman se sentía un poco incomodo, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por morir ni nada pues este le asuro que no pasaría nada mientras no se metan en su camino. Solo esperaba que su ama considere las cosas y no se meta.

-Quédense tranquilos aunque los demonios pierdan mi conflicto es con Gremory y solo con Gremory.

\- De igual manera no participare- Dijo la chica para hacer que Saji suelte un suspiro de alivio.

-Si Gremory y Phenex pierden el Rating Game tu también lo haces Kaicho, te recomiendo que elijas de qué lado estas- Dijo para levantarse- El juego será mañana.

Al no ver quejas este sonrió nuevamente.

-Hasta entonces… Espero que les informes a los residentes humanos del posible cambio de administración.- Dijo Issei para luego retirarse del lugar. No sin antes darles una sonrisa de buena suerte llena de dientes.

Nadie había dicho nada una vez que salió, el ambiente era sumamente tenso, para alivio de algunos fue Sona quien rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

-Las cosas se complicaron bastante- Dijo esta para limpiarse los lentes con su falda.

\- Y que lo digas…- Dijo Saji en un susurro.

Por parte de la nobleza de Raiser comenzaron a interrogar a su amiga, bueno salvo por dos, Ni y Li, esto no paso desapercibido por las demás.

-Ni, Li… ¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto la torre llamada Izabella.

-Izabella-san… Tú peleaste con el ¿No?- Pregunto una de ellas.

\- Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿Puedes asegurar que es el mismo con el que combatiste?- Dijo la otra.

\- Puede que se haya cambiado el look pero creo que…

-¡No es de lo que hablo!- Dijo Li rápidamente, vieron como ella empezaba a temblar y unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en su rostro.- Mientras todos estaban concentrados en Siris me acerque para tratar de asustarlo pero…

-¿Pero?

-Cuando el me vio me sentí tan pequeña… pude olerlo… olía a sangre, sangre de demonio, sangre humana, para que huela así tendría que haberse empapado durante años. Y sus ojos no eran normales no… eran algo que nunca vi… creo que hicimos mal en aceptar el desafío- Finalizo ella.

-Ese no es el mismo Hyodo- Dijo seriamente Rey del grupo Sitri haciendo un recuento de las cosas que han cambiado.

-Se de lo que hablas… es como si hubiera sido cambiado por completo.- Dijo Rías. Los demás de la nobleza no sabían cómo reaccionar. Issei había asesinado de eso no hay duda, lo había hecho muchas veces solo quedaba la duda ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si perdían?

-¿Qué sucede Serafall?- Pregunto el Maou viendo como su amiga había estado callada todo este tiempo, algo inusual en ella.

-No puedo explicarlo pero… el aura que desprendía el chico me resultaba familiar… muy maligna como una pesadilla llena de muerte y tormento.

-Me pareció muy raro también, y eso que no la tenía antes.- Dijo recordando que antes parecía una buena persona, pervertido pero no alguien maligno. En cambio con el que hablaron ahora…

-Solo recuerdo a una persona con un aura igual a esa- Dijo con un semblante serio y oscuro, Serafall, haciendo que el pelirrojo se ponga de la misma manera.

Después de todos los problemas que **El** causo en vida… y aun después de muerto aun hay estragos de sus acciones.

-¿De quién hablan?- Pregunto Rías.

-De nadie que tengas que saber.- Dijo Cortante Sirchez antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico con Serfall.

* * *

De vuelta con Issei

-Eso salió bien.- Dijo Jack

-¿Bien?- Pregunto Issei incrédulo- Salió perfecto. No vieron que estaba manipulando la negociación todo este tiempo.

-Parece que todo saldrá bien- Dijo Alex

-Tú no tienes que quejarte, te conseguimos una linda escudera que pula tu espada JAJAJAJAJA.- Reía Jack por su propio chiste.

-No le hagas caso.

-Oigan, céntrense.- Dijo Issei- Este es el momento que tenemos para decirle al mundo sobrenatural que no deben jugar con nosotros. Pero recuerden no toquen a los Gremory, ellos tendrán asiento de primera fila para ver el gran espectáculo.

-Parece que tienes una estrategia ya planada.

-Solo una... Ser su peor pesadilla.

* * *

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **(Believe in love, even though**_

 _ **There're borders and disturbance and more**_

 _ **I'm the only one who loves you**_

 _ **Because I'm crazy about you)**_

(La imagen muestra a Koneko en modo Shirone con las manos entre sus cabellos con una leve sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.)

 _ **Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai**_

 _ **Beyond the line hate nankanai**_

 _ **I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful**_

 _ **Blessing word anata wa shikou**_

 _ **meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow**_

 _ **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo**_

(La escena cambia a Koneko convertida, recostada de cabeza en una cama usando un kimono blanco dejando descubiertos sus hombros.)

 _ **I don't know why my love is crying**_

 _ **Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai**_

 _ **Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **Ai towa bōdō shōdō**_

 _ **Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai**_

 _ **I don't want to live in a world without you**_

 _ **Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it**_

 _ **I would be happy to kill it for my love**_

(La imagen muestra a Issei transformado abrazando a Koneko por la cintura, mientras ella tiene una sonrisa y tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei, con las alas extendidas envolviendo a ambos, mientras miran a la cámara.)

 _ **(I'm imaging now, if you're mine**_

 _ **It's like a paradise and haven and more**_

 _ **You're the only man who I love**_

 _ **In my life and destiny and all)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **I know the border.**_

 _ **It should be wrecked, go**_

(La imagen que se muestra es la de Devilman sosteniendo la barbilla de Koneko (Shirone) con sus orejas y cola afuera apunto de besarse con él, ambos con los ojos cerrados. La imagen final es la de Devilman con las alas extendidas mientras abraza a Koneko (Shirone) por la cintura y esta lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo besa en los labios.)

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Quiero disculparme nuevamente por la tardanza pero como sabrán tuve problemas con todo lo relacionado con DxD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora si en el próximo cap es la batalla contra Raiser y Rías.**

 **Si tienen dudas no duden en mandarme un PM**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUE A ESTA HISTORIA Y A NOSOTROS**

 **BYE**


	10. Devilman Vs Phenex

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Aquí su amigo y escritor, Devil, trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **Se que he tardado un poco pero creo que han visto las razones de mi tardanza. Pero ahora vamos a lo que nos importa… las Reviews.**

 **FrankMaster400: Asi mismo. Osea en este cap.**

 **SAMURROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias y aquí esta el cap.**

 **SilverCrow: Creeme que lo verán.**

 **Krystyam091: Disculpa la demora. Pero ahora creo que podre hacerlo cada mes… espero.**

 **Dio619: Gracias bro.**

 **Guest: Aquí esta.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias, amigos. Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap.**

 **Tryndamer95: Gracias.**

 **Legendof: Aquie esta**

 **J: Disculpa la demora. Aquí está el cap.**

 **10ZO 69: Gracias por el apoyo. Y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Omega9028: En el manga se llaman El Ejercito Devilman. Pero no sé, si tienes una idea dímela.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias.**

 **Bueno, esos han sido todos los Reviews del último capítulo. Sé que este fic al inicio fue un cliché más. Pero fue en un momento en que la traición estaba de moda y yo solo quería ser**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **También les quiero avisar que probablemente la próxima semana no habrá ninguna actualización pues estoy de exámenes parciales y no quiero regarla.**

 **Y para todos mis lectores, de ahora en mas colocare los AVANCES luego del ending, ósea antes de las notas finales.**

 **Pero bueno, otra cosa es que de ahora en adelante la historia se tornara más oscura, ya que implementare nuevas cosas de Devilman.**

 **Pero por ahora… AL CAPITULO!**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Mi sangre de demonio-Persona hablando.

-(Esto es malo…)-Persona pensando

 **-No me subestimes humano-** Devilman o monstruo hablando.

*Ya acabaron de jugar*- Transmisiones por teléfonos, hologramas, etc.

 **-[Tranquilo socio]-** Ddraig, Albión u otro ser.

* * *

 _ **(This is Gonna Hurt –Sixx AM)**_

 _ **Feels like your life is over,  
Feels like no hope is gone,  
You kiss it all away,  
Maybe, maybe**_

(Se ve a Issei siendo atacado por los Gremory salvo Koneko, callendo de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre lleno de heridas para luego ser tragada por el charco sin rastros del castaño, con el fondo de su sangre salen letras que dicen Devilman DxD para luego diluirse con el fondo.)

 _ **This is a second coming,  
This is a call to arms,  
You'll find us now and we'll be,  
Wasted, wasted**_

(De ese mismo charco de sangre del cual sale Issei transformado en Devilman, abriendo sus ojos motrando que son completamente amarillos para luego sonreir.)

 _ **Hey, hey,  
Hell is what you,  
Make, make,  
Rise against your,  
Faith, faith,  
Nothings gonna keep me down,**_

 _ **Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth**_

(Detrás de Devilman salen Alex, Iggnis, Koneko y Jack para colocandose a su lado, dos de un lado y dos del otro y luego Devilman apunta con su dedo al grupo Germory que lo habia atacado.)

 _ **Well listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(La escena cambia rápidamente Devilman y su equipo combatiendo contra un montón de enemigos junto a Irina y Xenovia, dentro de la iglesia abandonada y en el fondo se ve a Jack que sostenía un cañón apuntando a Issei)

 _ **Let it out, let it out,  
You can scream, and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows,  
And you'll be sorry**_

(Al disparar el cañón la bala paso cerca de Issei matando a uno de sus enemigos, Issei le miro solo para sonreírle, la escena se divide en diagonal mostrando al grupo Gremory con lagrimas en los ojos.)

 _ **Everybody's getting numb (everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run (everybody's on the run)**_

(La escena cambia a al exterior de la iglesia donde un grupo de caídos, demonios y ángeles huían aterrorizados de Devilman y su equipo.)

 _ **Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt**_

(Ve a Issei saliendo junto a su equipo de la iglesia para colocarse frente a un montón de enemigos, ante esto Issei y su equipo sonríen. Transformándose cada uno de ellos sonríen a la cámara antes de saltar al combate.)

* * *

Son aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, mañana sería el Rating Game, pero nuestro protagonista estaba teniendo otras prioridades en estos momentos.

Issei y Alex estaban recorriendo la zona comercial en busca de cierta persona.

No se confundan, tanto Issei como su equipo estaban más que preparados para el juego, el pelinegro confiaba en que tenían el suficiente poder para subyugar tanto al séquito de Raiser como al de la pelirroja, así como a sus respectivos reyes.

Pero no está demás asegurarse de que ganaran. Iggnis fue a entrenar a un lugar desconocido, pero volvería justo a tiempo para el juego, en cuanto a Jack fue a surtir todo su equipamiento anti-demonios, en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control, al menos se llevaría a todos los Maous consigo en el peor de los casos. Mejor dicho en caso de que los líderes se nieguen a cumplir sus demandas, el explotará barriles de agua bendita.

Jugar al terrorista a veces es divertido.

Al igual que Alex le había hecho un mantenimiento a todo su equipo, había templado su espada en agua bendita, no lo suficiente para considerarse sagrada, pero lo suficiente para lastimar demonios.

Es una suerte que eso ya no tiene efecto en Issei. Ellos estaban dotados con agua bendita de sobra, gracias a un sacerdote renegado que encontraron en la iglesia abandonada, con ayuda de Jack que colocó su pistola en la cabeza del padre, tenían una producción de agua bendita.

Todos los imperios se han creado por medio de la fuerza, pero ninguno puede mantenerse con ella.

Por eso estaban aquí, todo su plan no servía de nada si un montón de vándalos estudiantiles venía a destruir todo Kuoh, necesitaba aliados humanos. Personas que pudieran mantener a raya a los humanos mientras el gobernaba el submundo.

\- Recuérdame… ¿porque estamos aquí?-Dijo Alex

\- Estamos buscando a Hidetora Tojo, un sempai de la academia.- Respondió Issei.

\- ¿Quién es ese?... Nunca oí de él.

\- No me sorprende. Cuando estaba en primer año el era prácticamente la máxima autoridad en Kuoh, era el peleador más fuerte que conocí.

-¿Que paso con él?

\- Nadie sabe, solo rumores. Uno dice que cuando Sitri subió al poder del Consejo estudiantil, el desapareció, decían que ahora mantenía un bajo perfil o algo así. Muchos creen que ella hiso que lo expulsaran es por eso que le tienen tanto miedo a Kaicho.

\- Sabes, por lo que me dices, dudo mucho que él se dejará intimidar sólo por una chica.

\- Yo tampoco. Le pedí a Jack que hackee el sistema de la escuela y que haga una copia actualizable de lo que suceda- Dijo Issei para pasarle su teléfono a su amigo- La tengo sincronizada, ahora sabemos lo que pasa con cada estudiante.

\- Veamos... aquí dice que está en el mismo salón que Rías, pero presenta los trabajos y sus ausencias están justificadas por trabajo.

\- Al hacer unas investigaciones me entere que trabajaba en una de estas tiendas. Estamos aquí para reclutarlo.

\- Pero creo que no somos los únicos aquí.

\- Lo sé.

El pelinegro le indicó a Alex que doblarán en la esquina. Pocos segundos después cierto rubio del equipo Gremory salió de su escondite y dobló la esquina para seguir a Issei.

No espero a que su objetivo lo tomara por la camisa y lo empujará contra la pared, frente a muchos estudiantes, incluso algunos de la academia Kuoh.

\- Mira nada mas, la pelirroja mando a su perro faldero a seguirnos.- Dijo Issei con claro enojo.

\- Ise-kun, por favor esto tiene que parar.- Dijo Kiba, tratando de apelar a la razón.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de llamarme así. Solo mis amigos me llaman así. Para mí sólo eres un triste intento de Gremory de salvar su patética vida.- Dijo escupiendo la última frase. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela estaban atentos a esto.

\- Viniste a ver si teníamos debilidades explotables, eso no es muy agradable.- Dijo Alex

\- Ise-kun, por favor, solo escucha, Buchou está dispuesta a negociar nuevamente si solo abandonas el Rating Game.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo con furia mientras lo golpeaba una vez más contra la pared y se acercó lo suficiente para que solo él lo oiga- Tengo tu respuesta niño bonito **... dile que las negociaciones terminaron, mientras que mi corazón aún lata no pararé hasta ver a toda su raza retorcerse y ahogarse en su propia sangre profana.**

Luego de eso lanzó al rubio al otro lado del pasillo.

Muchos de los estudiantes estaban mirando con miedo. Algunos con enojo por parte de la población femenina. Pero se tensaron cuando Issei miro en su dirección, como si hubiera sentido sus miradas.

\- ¿Que están murmurando?... Sigan su camino antes de que yo los mande a volar por donde vinieron.

Eso bastó para que cada uno volviera a caminar ignorando lo que había pasado.

\- Vaya, vaya. Quién diría que veríamos el día en que Hyodo Issei se amenazara el príncipe y montara una guerra contra los líderes de la academia- Dijo una voz cercana a Issei.

\- Tora-sempai.- Dijo el mencionado mirando a un hombre cerca de sus 20 años con el pelo naranja salvaje, una buena musculatura y un broceado.

\- Ha sido un tiempo desde que alguien me llamó así.- Dijo Tora con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me pregunto por qué?- Dijo Alex de manera retorica.

\- Bueno, eso es otra historia. ¿Qué puedo hacer por mis Kuohais?

\- ¿Que sabes de un plan para unir todas las escuelas para crear la más grande banda estudiantil?

\- Así que te contactaron- Dijo de manera seria. Esta no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- ¿A ti también?

\- Miren, en 30 minutos término mi turno, ahí les diré todo lo que se. Por lo que veo tú también te negaste.

\- Negarme es un eufemismo.

\- Yo los deje inconscientes al lado del río ¿Qué hiciste tu?

\- Por poco lo ahorco con una cadena y su motocicleta.

\- He... Tienes talento para esto.- Dijo Tojo antes de volver al trabajo.

\- Parece agradable.

\- Es un peleador nato, si puede golpear a alguien nos ayudará, es todo lo que importa.

Así ambos fueron a un pequeño café cercano para separar que transcurra el tiempo, de paso comer algo y planear su siguiente movimiento en el mundo humano.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos el mismísimo Hidetora apareció y se sentó en la mesa.

\- Bien, ahora... ¿Podría saber porque el líder del Trío pervertido estaba en guerra contra Tokoyami?

\- Se nota que no has ido mucho a la escuela últimamente, deje a esos dos hace algún tiempo, algunos me llaman Mad Demon Issei, en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para tener ese título?

\- Lo mismo que tú Tigre de Kuoh.

\- Heeee... ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma.

\- ¿Que sabes exactamente de esos tipos Tora-sempai?

\- Casi lo mismo que ustedes, trataron de reclutarme hace algún tiempo. Me negué, no lo tomaron muy bien, pero luego me dejaron tranquilo. Pero sé que ahora mismo son cerca de 15 escuelas diferentes que siguen a ese idiota.

\- ¿Que planeas Issei?

\- Las cosas se pusieron interesantes, obviamente si acudimos a alguno de sus llamados será una trampa. Por eso tenemos que atraer a sus líderes a nuestro terreno.

\- Oye, no te quedes con toda la diversión.

\- ¿Nos ayudaras?

\- Pelear es lo que me mantiene vivo, no me perdería esta guerra por nada.

\- Hablando de perder... ¿Podrías decirnos que pasó entre tú y Sona Shitori?

-Ella es solo una compañera.

\- Ella es la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil. ¿No lo sabías?

\- Para nada, he estado yendo de un trabajo a otro.

\- Según he oído, ella ganó las elecciones por haber domado al Tigre. Que gracias a ella la escuela se volvió mucho más tranquila gracias que tu no provocaste ningún pleito o incorrecto a los ojos de Sona.

\- Eso es un montón de mentiras. Solamente una ocasión fue que me encontré con ella. Y en esa ocasión no puedo recordar mucho.

\- ¿Que paso exactamente?

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hidetora Pov._

 _Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Como uno de los peleadores más fuertes de la academia solía recibir desafíos muy a menudo. La mayoría de las veces terminaba con su derrota casi inmediata, aunque en raras ocasiones había alguien que podía hacer que me ponga un poco serio._

 _Normalmente no me importaba donde y cuando luchábamos, en más de una ocasión luche en los propios terrenos de mi secundaria. Francamente no me importaba que decían ellos de mi._

 _\- Tojo-san - Dijo una persona detrás de mí._

 _Al girarme pude ver a una joven como de mi edad con el pelo negro en un corte bob, lentes y ojos violetas. Creo que era Sona Shitori._

 _\- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunte._

 _\- Le agradecería mucho que no peleará más en los terrenos de la escuela._

 _\- ¿Por qué debería?... Ellos son los que me retaron a una pelea._

 _\- Creo que no fui lo suficientemente clara. Deje de pelear en los terrenos de la escuela.- Dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos._

 _En ese momento sentí como si una neblina cubriera mi cerebro._

 _\- Claro- No quería decirlo, fue como si estuvieran forzando esas palabras en mi boca._

 _\- Gracias por su comprensión._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

\- Eso fue lo que paso.

Tanto Issei como Alex compartieron una mirada de comprensión. Sona subió al poder al controlar las mentes de los más revoltosos los hiso perder sus tendencias violentas, luego fue simplemente cuestión de mantenerlos a raya pues ya se había hecho de fama.

Issei podía recordar cómo antes la academia era un poco más ruidosa, pues cuando apenas se convirtió en mixta atrajo a todo tipo de personas, si, a todos.

Pero el pelinegro podría usar esto a su favor.

\- Tora-sempai, ¿Le gustaría desmentir esos rumores?- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Claro. ¿A quién debo golpear?

\- A nadie por el momento. Solo necesito que mañana pases por mi casa antes de la escuela.

\- Está bien.- Dijo el pelinaranja al encogerse de hombros.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos nuestro propio problema por resolver. Fue un gusto conocerte, sempai.

\- Oye, el camino que elegiste… es muy oscuro ¿Sabes?- Dijo mirando a Issei con seriedad.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, pero son los que habitan en las sombras los que deben temerme.- Dijo Issei aun mas serio.

* * *

La tarde luego de eso paso relativamente normal para Issei y su equipo. En especial ya que rechazaron amablemente la petición de una tregua por parte de la pelirroja. Aunque en el remoto caso ellos hubieran aceptado, Raiser no lo hubiera hecho ni por su "amada" esposa.

Pero ahora estábamos en el lugar y momento planeados. Igual que en el primer Rating Game, la nobleza de Raiser, esta vez más el grupo Gremory, salvo Koneko estaban en el nuevo edificio.

Mientras que la peliblanca estaba sentada en el palco. Junto a ella estaba sentada la Matriarca Gremory, Venelana, una mujer muy parecida a Rías pero con el pelo castaño. Esta estaba preocupada por todo el asunto desde que se entero de ello. En especial por Rías y su séquito, a los cuales no pudo evitar ver como hijos pues los conocía de pequeños.

\- Las cosas se complicaron- Dijo un señor de pelo rojo, este era el padre de Rías y Sirchez.

\- Cómo no tienes idea, padre. -Dijo El Maou sentado en un asiento especial para el.

\- Pensar que ese chico desafiaría a Rías e incluso a la casa Phenex por el territorio.

\- Esto es sinceramente ridículo. No sé ni por qué aceptaron- Dijo un hombre rubio con bigote llegado al palco.

\- Ah, Lord Phenex. Qué bueno que vino.- Dijo Lord Gremory.

\- No me hubiera perdido este enfrentamiento por nada. En especial teniendo en cuenta lo que está en juego.

\- Sin duda fue algo sorpresivo.

\- Todo esto me parece una burla. Pensar que un humano tome el control del territorio con sus amigos, es ridículo.- Dijo indignado Lord Phenex.

\- Lord Phenex, le recomiendo que no subestime a Issei-kun, hay algo en el que me dice que tenga cuidado.- Dijo de forma sería el Maou carmesí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto su padre.

\- Digamos una presencia, un sentimiento de familiaridad

\- Hmmm- Zumbo en pensamiento ambos señores.

* * *

Con el grupo de Issei...

Issei estaba sentado en el asiento principal, mientras sus amigos estaban sentados en los sillones frente a él.

\- Muy bien. El momento tan esperado ha llegado.- Dijo Issei para levantarse y extender en la mesa un mapa de los terrenos de la escuela. Y señalar varios puntos en el.

\- No tengo del todo claro tu relación con esos demonios... ¿Pero a quien le importa?

Poco pueden hacer- Dijo Jack.

\- Ya saben el plan.- Dijo mirando a cada uno- Acaben con la nobleza de Raiser pero traigan a la nobleza Gremory para el show.

\- ¿Algún tipo de restricción?- Pregunto Alex.

\- Ninguna, solo asegúrense de que están consientes para el evento.

*El Rating Game está por comenzar. Mi nombre es Grayfia y yo seré la comentarista*

\- A rockear - Dijo alegre Iggnis.

Luego de eso cada uno salió por la puerta a los distintos puntos del mapa.

* * *

Con Iggnis.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la parte boscosa de la academia. Tanto tiempo en el bosque de los familiares le dio habilidades de sigilo. Aunque el preferiría ir de frente no echaría a perder todo el plan de Issei por un simple capricho.

Oculto entre las copas de los árboles divisó a sus objetivos.

La Reina del grupo Gremory junto a 4 peones Phenex.

Con una piedra en mano la lanzó en dirección opuesta a donde estaba.

\- ¡Ahí esta!- Dijo al apuntar al lugar donde oyó algo.

Akeno quería jugar con su rival.

 **BUZZZZZZ**

Lanzando un rayo directo a donde escucho el sonido.

\- ¿Are?... No creo haberlo disparado tan fuerte como para matarlo... Si es un amigo de Issei-kun tendría que ser fuerte.

 **\- Te agradezco el voto de confianza**.- Dijo una voz desde arriba.

 **BOOOOOM**

*4 Peones de Raiser Phenex se retiran*

Akeno sufrió unos raspones por la explosión. Pero pronto alguien la tomó por la pierna y la levanto.

 **-Sabes... La última vez te recuerdo con un poco mas de tierra en la cara**.- Dijo Iggnis para luego azotar a la pelinegra contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Dos veces fue suficiente para hacer que esta perdiera las fuerzas. Tenía varios moretones, algunas ramas en el cabello y sangre saliéndole del labio.

 **\- Así está mejor**.- Dijo para colocar a la Sacerdotisa del Trueno sobre su hombro. Y con su brazo libre tocó el comunicador- **Oye, Alex... ¿Qué tal va la situación? ¿Todo bajo control?**

-*Bajo cero*

* * *

Con Alex...

Podemos ver en medio del patio trasero a Alex con su armadura y con su espada incrustada en el suelo. Con uno de sus brazos en el comunicador, pero lo más curioso era que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de hielo.

Incluyendo sus enemigos.

2 peones y 2 caballeros Gremory.

El rubio Gremory estaba cubierto con una capa de hielo hasta el cuello.

\- C-co-cobarde... libérame de aquí para que tengamos un duelo.- Dijo Kiba en un intento de apelar al sentido de honor del caballero.

\- ¿Un duelo?- Dijo con veneno en su voz- Usted señor no tiene ni siquiera el derecho de desafiarme.

\- ¿Y yo por qué?- Dijo Xenovia, sin Durandal congelada hasta el cuello.

\- La verdad solo te metiste en mi camino.- Dijo restándole importancia- No me mal entiendas, no tengo nada contra ti, pero Issei no perdonará a nadie que se meta en su camino. Y para rematar eras una exorcista y tienes una espada sacra contigo, mi amigo no dudará en aplastarte la cabeza. Así que cállate y no sufrirás más de lo debido.

Esto callo a la peliazul. Y vio como el caballero con paso calmado recogió su espada y dio un certero golpe con el mango de arma directo al estómago de una de las peones.

\- Esperemos que caigas ante el frío de mi espada que por el frío de mi hielo.

Sin tomar más tiempo acabó con la segunda peón con un corte en diagonal en el pecho.

*Dos peones de Raiser-sama se retiran*

Kiba trataba se salirse de su prisión de hielo. Ni siquiera era capaz de invocar una de sus espadas, mucho menos su Sword of Betrayal.

\- Te recomiendo que no te muevas. Tu piel podría rasgarse y morirías. No sólo por hipotermia también desangrado. Eso sí no te congelas primero. Así que deja de moverte. Me ordenaron que estuvieras consiente.

\- ¿Para qué?- Pregunto seriamente en rubio.

\- La gracia muere si te lo digo- Respondió divertido.

Unos segundos después unos pasos se oyeron.

\- ¿Te importa si nos unimos?- Dijo Siris llegando junto con la otra caballero.

\- Esa es una forma un tanto deshonrosa de acabar con un enemigo.- Comentó Karlamine.

\- Dos de ellas tal vez. El otro sólo está inmovilizado... Pero ahora... - Dijo mirando a Chiris- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Sería un placer.- Respondió con una sonrisa y con espada en mano.

\- Pero antes tendrás que pasar sobre mí.- Dijo la otra caballera.

Alex sólo se enderezo y soltó un suspiro.

Pero comenzó a correr en dirección a la espadachín. La cual respondió de la misma manera.

 **SLASH**

 **PUM**

La caballera cayó al suelo con un ruido pesado. Con una cortada en su estomago, de la cual se derramaba el líquido carmesí.

*Un caballero de Raiser-sama se retira*

Alex miro a la chica con la cual ahora chocará espadas. No pudo evitar estar un poco nervioso, suerte a que tenia casco.

\- Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama.- Comentó la chica.

\- Entonces déjame compensarte con un duelo que jamás olvidarás.- Dijo Alex lanzándose contra ella.

* * *

Con Jack...

A Jack se le había asignado el trabajo más importante. Traer a Rías Gremory y a Asia Argento.

Las cuales estaban refugiadas en la oficina del consejo estudiantil con un peón de resguardo.

Ellas estaban sentadas contra la ventana, solo había una manera de entrar y esa era la puerta.

Ambas estaban sumamente nerviosas, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos las tenía tensas, la aparición de Devilman y este desafío sólo empeoró las cosas.

 **SKIIIII**

La chirriante puerta fue abierta lentamente.

 **FLUSH**

Sin dudarlo Rías lanzó una bola de poder de la destrucción, que destruyó la puerta y quien hubiera estado detrás de él.

Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, su alfil igual. Issei y ese demonio tenía mucho que ver en eso. Era francamente la única cosa a la que le tenía verdadero terror.

Para la monja era igual. Desde que fue resucitada ella aprendió que los demonios no eran como les hacían creer en la iglesia. Pero este... era mucho peor de lo que ella se había imaginado.

\- Jajaja...jaja..jaja...- Se olla una risa distorsionada, pero sonaba como una grabación.

De la puerta destruida salió lo que parecía ser un muñeco atado a un auto de juguete. Este se detuvo en medio de la habitación, sin dejar de producir esa horrenda risa.

Con algo de duda, la última peón se acercó a recoger al intruso.

\- Es solo un juguete.- Dijo haciendo que ambas Gremory suspiraran de alivio

En eso ella comenzó a inspeccionar el juguete y cuando le dio la vuelta vio un reloj que contaba hacia atrás.

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BOOOM**

El muñeco explotó con la suficiente fuerza para eliminar a la peón y empujar a ambas Gremory. Al mismo tiempo generando una densa nube de humo. El lugar olía a una combinación de plástico quemado y pólvora.

*Un peón de Raiser-sama se retira*

De las mima puerta salió Jack con su cabeza de calabaza en llamas.

\- Que divertido es jugar con ustedes, pero hay un asunto pendiente.- Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la pelirroja.

\- Nosotras te contratamos, para acabar con ese demonio. - Dijo ella tratando de levantarse, pero fallando en el proceso- ¿Y te alias con él?

\- Este lado es mucho más divertido.- Dijo para levantarse y ponerse frente a la monja- Pero no es hora de los negocios.- Jack saco una de sus pistolas.

\- ¡Asia!- Grito Rías.

 **BANG BANG**

 **Kyaaaaaaaa**

La rubia grito por el dolor, tenia ahora dos moretones en el lugar donde impacto las balas. La pelirroja trato de ayudar a su amiga pero fue detenida por Jack.

-Son balines de goma, muy dolorosos a esta distancia, pero no letales.- Ahora apunto a Rías.

 **BANG**

La bala impacto en donde debería estar su corazón. La demonio sólo grito en respuesta.

\- Una en el corazón para que sepas lo que duele.

 **BANG**

\- Y otra en la cabeza para que la pierdas por mí.

 **BANG**

Volvió a disparar en la cabeza para que ella quede inconsciente.

\- Lástima que yo ya perdí la mía. JAJAJAJA- Dijo este demostrando que había perdido la cordura hace tiempo. Luego de calmarse colocó su mano sobre su comunicador. - Aquí Jack. Paquete Rojo y Verde asegurados.

-*Aquí Iggnis. Paquete Negro asegurado*

\- *Aquí Alex. Paquete Amarillo asegurado*

\- *Todos reúnanse en el techo de la academia. Serán buenos lugares*- Dijo Issei.

\- ¿Buenos lugares? ¿Para qué?- Pregunto la monja tratando de no llorar, con sus últimos rastros de conciencia.

\- Para el show, princesa.- Respondió el jinete antes de apuntar su pistola nuevamente a la cabeza de la rubia.

 **BANG**

Así Jack agarro del cuello de la camisa a ambas y comenzó a arrastrarlas hasta la azotea.

* * *

Ya en el techo de la academia estaban sentados Iggnis, Alex y a su lado Siris. Es espera de Jack, el cual no tardó en llegar.

\- Disculpen el retraso- Dijo el oji naranja entrando por una de las puertas- ¿Me perdí de algo?

 **\- Para nada, llegas justo a tiempo**.- Dijo Iggnis aun en su forma Ifrit acercándose para ayudar a su amigo- **Hay que ponerlas con los demás.**

Iggnis tomó a una de ellas y la llevo donde estaban los demás miembros del grupo Gremory, todos inconscientes.

Jack, luego saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco con algún tipo de sustancia adentro y lo paso por las narices de cada uno. Las cuales se arrugar o en molestia y desagrado en respuesta, pero había funcionado, estaban despertando.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?- Preguntó la líder del grupo.

\- Para que puedan ver el show en primera fila.- Dijo Jack.

\- ¿De qué show estás hablando?- Dijo Akeno.

\- Oh, nada, solo una pelea que repercutirá en sus destinos. - Mencionó Alex.

\- Además de que revelara...- Comenzó Iggnis ya en forma humana.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Asia.

\- La verdad.- Dijo con simpleza Jack.

\- Miren, ya comenzaron.-Dijo Alex llamando la atención de todos.

Todos vieron como Issei y Raiser estaban hablando hasta que el primero salió volando por una bola de fuego del rubio.

-Hmp, sabía que perdería...- Dijo confiada la pelirroja, pero se intrigó cuando vio a los amigos de issei que ni siquiera se inmutaron por eso, solo parecía que estaban esperando.

 **\- JAJAJAJA**

Esa risa lleno el lugar y heló la sangre de todo el grupo Gremory.

\- ¡¿De dónde viene?!- Pregunto Rías mirando a todos lados. Pronto vieron a Issei salir de un agujero y lo que vieron... los horrorizo.

Rias trato de apartar su mirada, pero la mano de Jack se lo impidió.

\- Mira, Gremory, ese es el monstruo que tú has creado, fruto de tus pecados.- Dijo Jack, suavemente, susurrándole estas palabras a la joven, mientras sus manos impedían que ella mirase a otro lado,

\- No... Esto... no puede ser verdad...- Dijo ella con miedo.

* * *

Hace 5 minutos...

En medio de la arena central estaba Issei con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a su oponente. Raiser Phenex en persona. Acompañado de sus dos Torres, sus dos Alfiles y su Reina.

\- Veo que si aceptaste.- Dijo Issei.

\- ¿Cómo podría rechazar la última petición de un futuro moribundo?- Pregunto retóricamente el rubio con una sonrisa de arrogancia en la cara.

\- Je, de ser así no hubieras traído a estos extras. O ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Dijo Issei refiriéndose a los estorbos de la nobleza de rubio. El cual solo dejo que un señor fruncido se forme en la cara.

\- ¿Miedo de que? ¿De ti?- Dijo cada vez más molesto.

\- Podría ser.- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, haciendo enojar más al rubio. Issei sabía cómo apretar los botones de la gente- O me has dicho tienes miedo de lo que podría pasar si pierdes. Lo cual está completamente justificado.

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo de forma amenazante- Cuando gane te haré lamentar cada minuto de tu existencia.

\- ¿De verdad?- Mencionó divertido- Entonces te concedo el primer golpe para que luego no digas que es injusto.- Dijo Issei para extender los brazos. - Vamos pajarito, que ya quiero desplumarte.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres... ¡Muere!

 **BOOOOOM**

Issei salió volando y rompió una de las paredes de la academia.

\- ¡Ja! Toma eso estúpido clase baja. Nunca debiste oponerte al Fenix.

 **\- JAJAJAJA**

Una lúgubre y estridente risa lleno el campo. Esta provenía del mismo agujero por donde Issei había salido.

 **\- ¿Clase baja?...** -Sonaba sumamente insultado- **No me compares con ustedes sucios demonios... ¡Yo estoy más allá de eso!-**

Issei salió del agujero sin ningún tipo de herida. Su ropa estaba hecha girones, su chaqueta y camiseta ahora no eran más que simples trapos. Los cuales sin dudar ni un segundo las arranco dejando su pecho expuesto.

 **-Ahora, es mi turno de atacar**.- Dijo mostrando sus relucientes colmillos.

El pelo de Issei comenzó a agitarse, su piel fue lentamente cambiando de color, al igual que sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo de sus hombros brotaron unas protuberancias mientras que tanto sus antebrazos como la zona inferior eran cubiertas por una brea. En la zona de la espalda baja una cola se hiso presente.

Dos picos negros emergieron de sus omóplatos y se alargaron hasta ser casi del mismo tamaño que su usuario, estos se abrieron para revelar unas enormes y demoniacas alas.

\- **Para todos los malditos demonios que me escuchen... seré el encargado de expulsarlos de la tierra y acabar con sus miserables existencias... yo soy Devilman.**

Issei desapareció de la vista de todos y comenzó a correr directamente hacia las torres. Su velocidad era tal que solo podían ver el polvo que le levantaba con sus pisadas pasadas.

 **PAM**

Devilman le dio un gancho a una de las torres, mandándola a volar. Se giro justo a tiempo atrapar el puño de la segunda Torre.

Issei se apartó bruscamente pues la Reina trato de hacerlo explotar. Pero gracias a eso logró atrapar del pie a la primera Torre y como si fuera un mero objeto la lanzó contra la segunda mientras se oía el sonido de los huesos crujir.

 **GRRRRR.**

Devilman gruño una vez más al esquivar los ataques a distancia de las alfiles. Les demostraría que sus alas no eran simples adornos.

Con un solo impulso Issei se dirigió contra las tiradoras ahora.

Con una gran maestría en vuelo comenzó a esquivar los ataques de ambas, como si él hubiese nacido con esas mismas extremidades.

Con el ala derecha rozando el suelo, generando una pequeña polvareda Issei logró pasar entre dos explosiones de la Reina de forma vertical.

Sin siquiera esperar que alguna diga algo Issei logró tomar de la cabeza a la reina y a una de las alfiles.

\- **Los gusanos deben estar en la tierra.**

Sin siquiera desacelerar Issei enterró a ambas en el suelo mientras volaba cada vez más rápido, mugre, pedazos de piel, dientes y sangre ahora llenaban esas nuevas zanjas antes de soltarlas.

Sin detenerse se dirigió a donde estaba la razón de esto.

-No creas que solo por transformarte me vencerás.- Dijo el rubio tratando de sonar superior, pero estaba fallando.

- **Ya lo veremos pedazo de basura.**

Ambos se enfrascaron en un combate cercano. En donde Raiser tenía una expresión de rabia y enormes gotas de sudor, Devilman tenía una sonrisa casi desquiciada.

 **PAM**

Issei logró quebrar la defensa de Raiser. Al mismo tiempo logró quebrarle varias costillas en el proceso.

 **PHUA**

Raiser escupió una bocanada de sangre por el golpe. Pero no podía darse el lujo de desconcentrarse.

Trato de golpear al su oponente en la cara. Solo para que este agarrara su puño y sonriera.

 **\- ¡A volar pajarito!**

Issei lo lanzó contra la academia.

 **CRASH**

Raiser apretó fuertemente los dientes por el dolor, estaba siendo brutalmente apaleado. Este no era el mismo con el que peleo la primera vez.

Con algo de esfuerzo abrió sus ojos. Solo para ver a Devilman descendiendo en picada con una patada con su nombre en el.

 **CRASH**

Raiser atravesó la pared, pero la cosa no término ahí. El golpe fue lo suficiente para hacer que rompiera muchas mesas y sillas de metal. Algunas de ellas lo atravesaban en varios puntos.

Issei no le dio ni un segundo para respirar cuando se subió encima de él. Y lo tomo por la cabeza.

 **-Un demonio no debería de ver la luz, te ayudare con eso**.- Dijo antes de levantar sus pulgares.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Devilman enterró ambos pulgares en las cuencas de Raiser en una explosión de jugos y sangre. Debido a que este se movía mucho no pudo enterrar totalmente sus pulgares. Así que nuevamente lo lanzó por el agujero que creo.

La curación de Raiser estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para que este no muriera. Solo necesitaba unos segundos... segundos que su oponente no le daría.

Devilman salió del agujero listo para acabar con el rubio, pero alguien se le opuso.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!- Grito Ravel apareciendo de en medio de ambos. Raiser uso esta distracción para tratar de escapar.

Devilman gruño una vez más. No caería en eso de nuevo.

Issei comenzó a correr en dirección a Ravel. La cual no mostró signos de querer moverse, ella tenía la esperanza de que no la lastimara como la primera vez, que equivocada estaba.

Issei soltó a unos metros antes y cayó directamente sobre la cara de Ravel. Luego la uso como trampolín.

 **\- ¡Apártate basura, me estorbas!**

Con un fuerte aleteo empujó a la chica al suelo mientras el despegaba contra el Fenix.

Este miro hacia atrás para ver con horror como ese monstruo se acercaba.

\- ¡No puedes vencerme! ¡Soy Raiser Phenex!- Dijo este mientras creaba una cola de fuego tan grande como una casa y la lanzaba contra Issei.

Devilman ni se inmutó contra esto. Solo aleteo más fuerte.

Raiser vio con una sonrisa como su enemigo era consumido por su ataque.

 **RAAAAHHH**

La sonrisa desapareció y se cambio a una expresión de horror al ver como Devilman atravezaba la bola de fuego.

 **-¡Voy a por ti!** \- Grito acercándose cada vez más.

\- ¡No puedes! ¡Yo soy-

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Issei comenzó a golpearlo incansablemente, al mismo tiempo lo estaba llevando por delante por todo el predio.

Issei lo condujo hasta el tejido metálico que cubría la cancha de tenis. Sin parar ni un segundo de golpear al rubio. El tejido no soporto más y se rasgo, ocasionando que los ganchos desgarraran cada parte de la espalda de Raiser.

 **AHHHHHH**

Luego Issei procedió a hacerlo en el segundo tejido. Y luego continúo llevándoselo por delante.

\- ¡Salten! - Grito Iggnis con los demás justo a tiempo para que Devilman atravesara toda la escuela con el cuerpo de Raiser, sin dejar aún de golpearlo.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Todos podían oír los sonidos de que prácticamente todo se rompiera, ni una sola pared quedó indemne.

 **CRASH**

Issei salió por el techo con el cuerpo de Raiser y comenzó a elevarse en el cielo. Cada vez más rápido hasta que solo era un punto el que veían.

 **-¡Hay que acabar con esto!**

Issei comenzó a caer en picada, colocando nuevamente el cuerpo de Raiser al frente.

 **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

Issei se recubrió con su poder. El cual estaba afectando a Raiser. Prácticamente parecía un meteorito cayendo, con un solo objetivo. Demostrar a los demonios quien manda aquí.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

Ambos demonios cayeron y generaron una nube de polvo que los cubrió, evitando que los demás lo observen.

* * *

En el palco...

El ambiente era tenso, demasiado, había también un toque de miedo e incertidumbre.

Al principio de la batalla la mayoría de los nobles se reían de la simple idea de esta batalla. Pero con forme sus expresiones se volvían cada vez más serias, que un grupo de "humanos" según ellos venza de esa manera a un séquito de ese tipo era humillante.

Pero... fue el momento en el que Issei se transformó en que dejó a todos helados. En especial a los más antiguos.

Aquellos que participaron en la Gran Guerra no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron. El no podría estar vivo, no había manera de que eso pasara.

Los más afectados eran los padres de los competidores.

Lord Gremory y Venelana, ellos habían visto muchas cosas en la guerra, entre esas cosas batallas a muchas personas, lo que vivieron no le hacían justicia a esta carnicería. Ellos estaban asustados por la sola idea de que su hija lo tuviera como enemigo, ahora estaban aterrados al enterarse de las condiciones del partido.

Los señores Phenex estaban temblando, tanto de furia como de miedo. No creían en lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Sus dos hijos fueron masacrados por... un monstruo.

Ambos líderes de las casas miraron a Sirchez, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

El Satán carmesí tenía una cara de pura seriedad, pesadas gotas de sudor se extendían por su frente, tenia los dientes apretados y sus dedos estaban incrustados en la silla.

Pero el Maou sólo se levantó de su silla y entro en un círculo mágico.

-El está de vuelta...

Este comentario congelo a todos los presentes.

\- Amón... ha vuelto.

* * *

En medio de la polvareda podemos ver a Raiser Phenex con el brazo izquierdo completamente desgarrado, varias de sus costillas estaban rotas y sangraba por muchos lugares, aunque su factor de cura a duras penas podía hacer algo. Había perdido muchos dientes, además de ello la pérdida de de sangre lo estaba agitando.

 **\- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí.**

Raiser trato con todas sus fuerzas de escapar de esa criatura, era maldad pura. Pero no tuvo suerte y Devilman lo recogió por el cuello.- Dime... si te matara... ¿Me convertiría en un Asesino de Reyes?

\- P...o...aaa

 **\- ¿Que dices?** \- Dijo inocentemente- **Habla más fuerte.**

\- Por...aa... r

\- **Creo que necesitas un poco de motivación**.- Issei tomó el dedo meñique de Raiser de su brazo sano, este abrió mucho los ojos al saber lo que significaba.

 **CRACK**

 **AHHHH**

Su dedo ahora estaba en una posición opuesta donde debería estar.

\- Por... Favor...

 **\- ¿Podrías repetirlo?**

\- Por favor... mátame...

 **\- Hmmmm... Nah**.- Dijo mostrando los dientes, pero luego parecía que su sonrisa no hiso más que agrandarse - **Si mal no recuerdo fue con esta misma mano con la que trataste de matarme la primera vez ¿No? "Esos accidentes ocurren en los Rating Games" ¿Verdad?... Pues ahora veremos un accidente** \- Dijo Issei con venas brillantes surgiendo desde su estomago, dentro de su boca se veían las llamas, pero estas no tenían la intensión de quemar sino de cauterizar.

Devilman acercó la mano de su rival a su boca. Raiser quería decirle, implorar le que pare pero...

 **CRUNCH**

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Issei había arrancado de un solo mordisco toda la mano de Raiser. Dejando un muñón chamuscado, con el hueso aun visible entre la carne quemada.

 **GLUP**

Y se la trago.

 **\- Siempre supe que sabías a pollo frito** \- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su lengua por sus dientes blancos y un hilillo de sangre se le escapaba de la comisura de los labios- **Ahora escúchame, voy a dejarte descansar pero no quiero que emitas ningún ruido o personalmente te convertiré en un tapete y me limpiare la mugre en el. ¿Capichie?**

Raiser sólo pudo asentir. Issei lo dejo descansar debajo de algunos árboles, lo suficientemente oculto de los del palco, al menos hasta que termine su reunión.

Issei salió de la polvareda para reunirse con sus amigos.

 **\- Muy buen trabajo a todos** \- Dijo Devilman, bastante feliz.

\- No tenías ni que dudar.- Dijo Jack sonriendo

 **\- Veo que tuvieron un buen duelo**.- Mencionó Issei al ver a su caballero y a la espadachín juntos.

\- Se podría decir que si.- Dijo Alex con un leve rosa en las mejillas.

Ellos tenían un buen ambiente, pese a todo. Pero sería quebrado por alguien.

\- ¿Issei?- Dijo Rías, con una voz casi desesperada, con miedo y mucha incertidumbre. Esta se congelo cuando Issei posó sus ojos sobre ella.

 **\- Ah, saludos, Princesa Gremory, efectivamente, soy Issei Hyodo, actual Sekiryuutei y principalmente ahora... Devilman**.- Dice para hacer un burlesco arco de "respeto"

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto dolida.

\- **¿Aún así preguntas el por qué?** \- Dijo con decepción- **Y yo que pensé que aún tenías una neurona en esa cabeza tuya. Je, creo que en verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto al ocuparme del territorio.**

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo ella mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas se le escapan al igual que a su nobleza. Ella acababa de perder muchas cosas- Fue por...

 **\- ¿Venganza? Si, tal vez. ¿Poder? De eso no hay duda. Pero en realidad lo hice por ella**.- Dijo Issei haciendo un ademán con la mano para señalar a Koneko, la cual había aparecido junto con los Maous y líderes de las casas.

\- Koneko.- Dijo Rías a la mencionada, con una voz un tanto quebrada-¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera mirarlo...? Es un... un...

 **\- ¿Monstruo?... Lo soy.** \- Dijo Devilman, de manera segura y algo orgullo se podía oír en su voz.

\- Lo somos.- Dijo Iggnis poniéndose junto a su amigo, al igual que el resto de su grupo.

Koneko vio esto con admiración. Ella había tomado una decisión, si ellos aceptaban lo que eran ella también.

La peliblanca le dirigió una mirada a Rías, la última se congelo en su lugar al ver como dos orejas de gato aparecían en su cabeza y una cola de gato debajo de su falda.

\- Lo somos.- Dijo ella para luego ir al lado de Issei. El cual la abrazo.

 **\- Siempre supe que eras una linda gatita**.- Dijo sonriente.

\- Baka- Dijo ella apartando la mirada.

En eso Alex recibió un asentimiento de Issei y el primero abrió un portal.

 **\- Koneko, quiero que vayas a casa y nos esperes para celebrar, nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar**.- Dijo mirándola.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto con duda la mencionada.

 **\- No, sólo te aburrirías**. Además será rápido.

\- Está bien, no tardes mucho.- Dijo para entrar al portal junto a Siris, convencida por Alex, antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Luego de eso el ambiente se volvió mucho más pesado y agresivo.

 **\- Bien, es hora de los negocios**.- Dijo Devilman con una sonrisa depredadora.

\- Antes dime donde esta mi hijo.- Dijo Lady Phenex.

 **\- Ah, si el pollito**.- Respondió con molestia y chasqueo los dedos. Luego un círculo de transporte apareció y de allí callo el maltrecho rubio.

 **PUM**

Todos vieron el estado en el que estaba, muchos demonios querían apartar la mirada, pero si lo hacían estarían demostrando debilidad.

\- Raiser...- Dijo Rías y su séquito con sorpresa y miedo.

\- Hijo...- Dijo su madre en un intento de acercarse, pero fue detenida.

 **\- No, no, no~-** Dijo Devilman levantando un dedo en señal de negación. Mientras ponía un pie sobre la maltratada espalda de Raiser y hundía sus uñas en ella mientras que el rubio solo podía quejarse de ello- **Iggnis.**

El mencionado le paso a Issei una cantimplora.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Lord Gremory.

 **\- ¿Esto?-** Dijo mostrando el contenedor- **Es solo agua**.- Dijo para tomar un trago de ella, liego vio a Raiser- **Oh, creo que tienes sed también**.-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica al derramar un poco del contenido sobre el herido.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Todos se encogieron por repentino grito. Ellos no comprendían como simple agua lastimaba a Raiser de esa manera. Alex decidió aclarar sus dudas.

\- Es agua bendita- Dijo para que los ojos de los demonios se abrieran con miedo.

\- ¡Basta!- Dijo Sirchez, en un intento de que pare, cosa que logró.

- **Miren, el gran Sirchez Lucifer ha venido para salvar el día… Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer**.- Dijo Devilman.

\- Mira Issei-kun, se que estas enojado pero...

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Fue callado por otro grito de Raiser por el agua bendita.

 **\- Shh... No lo entienden, ¿Verdad?... No están en posición de hacer alguna demanda... Jack**.- Dijo para que el mencionado le pase un control con una tapa.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto ahora con miedo Lord Phenex.

 **\- Una medida de seguridad**.- Respondió antes de levantar la tapa y que de los alrededores aparecieran unas luces parpadeantes. Todos miraron con duda.

\- Son bombas conectadas a barriles llenos de agua bendita. Puede que a los más fuertes no los mate, pero nosotros seguimos estando... al 100%. Las coloque mientras todos estaban distraídos con la pelea.- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa maniática.

-Nunca fue una pelea justa ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sirchez

 **- _"Por que al demonio es mejor verle la cara si tu alma as de vender"_ -** Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien.- Dijo derrotado el Satán Carmesí- El territorio es tuyo.

 **\- Eso es lo que quiera oír**.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Luego agarro a Raiser por la parte superior de la mandíbula y lo lanzó hacia sus padres- **Chicos, vámonos.**

Devilman se dio la vuelta sin mirar. Comenzando a caminar hacia un pota de su amigo.

 **\- Ah, sí** \- Dijo llamando la atención de todos- **Parte del trato era que las vidas de los involucrados me pertenecieran... así que Rías Gremory... Vive por mí... JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Luego de que Devilman y su equipo desparecieron por el portal todo el lugar se vio sumido en un profundo silencio.

Los padres y hermana de Raiser, levantaron al mencionado y lo llevaron al hospital que residía en el territorio Sitri. La nobleza de dicho territorio estaba sumida en una profunda reflexión, en especial su ama, la cual re reprochaba el ser tan estúpida como para no ver las obvias conexiones o no detener a su amiga antes de perder el territorio.

Los Maous también estaban pensativos, si en verdad era el enemigo que habían enfrentado en el pasado... no era alguien para subestimar. Tal parece que no eran la misma persona, pero el perder el territorio fue un duro golpe para todos los demonios, en especial ya que todas las casas vieron lo que paso aquí.

Pero los que estaban más heridos, tanto física como emocionalmente eran los Gremory salvo por Xenovia la cual miraba todo esto incomoda. Ninguno pudo conté sus lagrimas... pero con una constante pregunta en sus mentes.

¿Qué hemos hecho?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en Kuoh...

La noche estaba tranquila. Ni siquiera los grillos se atrevían a perturbar esta paz. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba sobre el firmamento.

Sin duda una hermosa noche.

 **FLAP**

Una figura humanoide despendio del cielo y se posó en uno de los tejados de la ciudad. Tenía una desnuda figura femenina y de fríos ojos azules. Pero tanto en sus manos como en los pies tenía patas de ave. Y por si fuera poco tenía dos enormes alas saliendo de los lados de su cabeza y de su frente dos antenas de color rubio.

Su apariencia era angelical, pero ella era un verdadero demonio.

\- Issei Hyodo... no, Devilman. Un humano que aprendido el secreto de los demonios. No puedo dejarte vivir. Pronto tu vida acabará por mis garras.

Esta figura monstruosa no era nadie más que... Sirene, La arpía inmortal…

* * *

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **(Believe in love, even though**_

 _ **There're borders and disturbance and more**_

 _ **I'm the only one who loves you**_

 _ **Because I'm crazy about you)**_

(La imagen muestra a Koneko en modo Shirone con las manos entre sus cabellos con una leve sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.)

 _ **Let's ride to hell, tsuishō shite Go isshonara mushiro shinitai janai**_

 _ **Beyond the line hate nankanai**_

 _ **I swear, I'm gonna be so fucking grateful**_

 _ **Blessing word anata wa shikou**_

 _ **meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow**_

 _ **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori tōtoi mono yo**_

(La escena cambia a Koneko convertida, recostada de cabeza en una cama usando un kimono blanco dejando descubiertos sus hombros.)

 _ **I don't know why my love is crying**_

 _ **Gyōchaku shitai kajou na kurai towa ni naritai**_

 _ **Don't wanna cry shitto mōsō kuruisou yo**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **Ai towa bōdō shōdō**_

 _ **Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, hāto made More yōkyuu shitai**_

 _ **I don't want to live in a world without you**_

 _ **Anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it**_

 _ **I would be happy to kill it for my love**_

(La imagen muestra a Issei transformado abrazando a Koneko por la cintura, mientras ella tiene una sonrisa y tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei, con las alas extendidas envolviendo a ambos, mientras miran a la cámara.)

 _ **(I'm imaging now, if you're mine**_

 _ **It's like a paradise and haven and more**_

 _ **You're the only man who I love**_

 _ **In my life and destiny and all)**_

 _ **Don't you give me your love and passion?**_

 _ **I know the border.**_

 _ **It should be wrecked, go**_

(La imagen que se muestra es la de Devilman sosteniendo la barbilla de Koneko (Shirone) con sus orejas y cola afuera apunto de besarse con él, ambos con los ojos cerrados. La imagen final es la de Issei con las alas extendidas mientras abraza a Koneko por la cintura y esta lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo besa en los labios.)

* * *

 **Avance…**

-Bienvenida a Kuoh.

 **-** Ustedes ya no tienen ningún tipo de poder, ni en la escuela como en el territorio.

-Así que… ¿Estas reuniendo gente para comenzar una guerra?

-¿Eres el actual Sekiryuutei?

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora… ¿les gusto?**

 **Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar este fic. Pero al ver el apoyo que continúan dándome lo continuare un poco más seguido.**

 **Lo de Hidetora es simplemente porque me gusto el personaje y hace poco termine de leer Beelzebub. Se los recomiendo.**

 **Ok, sin más quiero que dejen muchos Reviews con sus teorías o lo que sea que quieran decirme o preguntarme.**

 **A partir del próximo cap también cambiaremos de OP y ED. Pueden dejar una idea de ello si gustan.**

 **SI TE GUSTO, DALE A FAV Y SIGUELA**

 **Y A NOSOTROS TABIEN**

 **BYE**


	11. Nuevos problemas

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic. Sé que a muchos les gusto el cap pasado y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Ahora vamos con lo importante. Los reviews...**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos. Gracias por el continuo apoyo que dan a cada uno de mis fics. Lo de Siren es que es un personaje característico de Devilman. Y preparense, porque las cosas se pondrán más oscuras.**

 **Kitsu45: Gracias y no puedo decirte quien es.** **Ya que sería spoiler.**

 **Thedevilgamer: Ok, The update is here.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias, esa fue la idea.**

 **Antifanboy: Gracias por el apoyo. Ya hemos hablado de algunos puntos. Lo de Satan lo pondré pero más adelante. No te quiero decir muchas cosas por Spoiler.**

 **Peresozo2410: Muchas gracias, este capítulo no se quedará atrás, aunque será un poco mas argumental. Y aquí está la continuación.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias por el apoyo, viejo. La arpía ya la veras ahora.**

 **Summoner. Dante: Muchas gracias. Y espero que estés listo para lo que se viene y además un nuevo fic de Devilman.**

 **ALTO!**

 **LES QUIERO COMENTAR ALGO.**

 **Para los que no sepan he publicado un NUEVO FIC de Danmachi con una temática de demonios como esta. Si gustan leerlo pasen por mi perfil. También tendrá un poco mas de comedia.**

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las reviews hasta ahora. Ahora... AL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **(Gintama OP 13)**

 **(Instrumental )**

Aparecen pétalos de cerezo por toda la pantalla. Liego se muestra la Luna y allí aparece el logo "Devilman DxD" antes de que aparezca una luz.

 **Haru no yoru hitori datta**

 **Monokuro no sora ni tameiki ga kiete ku**

 **Ashibayana hito no nami**

 **Tada mitsumete sa**

 **Zutto matte ita nda**

Se ve a Issei sentado en un sillón con Koneko recostada sobre él. Luego la luz de la luna se filtra desde una de las ventanas. Luego al resto del equipo de Devilman en un edificio mirando el cielo antes de que la luz de la luna caiga sobre ellos.

 **Bokura wa bokura wa**

 **Ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite**

 **Kodoku o wakeau koto ga dekita nara**

 **Mouichido chikau yo**

Se ve a Issei corriendo entre los pétalos. Mientras aparecen las imágenes de un demonio desconocido. Luego Issei vio que a su lado estaba Koneko y los demás. Con una sonrisa corrió aún más rápido.

 **Utsurikawaru machinami bokura**

 **Sekasu you kimi wa ima doko de nani o shiteru no**

 **Sorenari no kurashi sorenari no shiawase**

 **Soredemo (soredemo) mada oikaketeru**

Se muestra al grupo Gremory, luego al Sitri, A los Maous, los Arcángeles y por ultimo a los Cadres.

 **Are kara are kara**

 **Ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite**

 **Itsuka wa itsuka wa**

 **Sakura no hanasaku mangetsu no gen e to**

Se ve a Issei peleando contra Vali. Luego Issei levanta su cabeza para ver a dos figuras demoniacas desconocidas. Por último Issei y sus amigos llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luna con un enorme árbol de Sakura.

* * *

A pocas horas de terminar el Rating Game...

En una sala de reuniones finamente decorada estaban reunidos nada más y nada menos que los 4 Maous actuales. Sirzechs Lucifer del Clan Gremory, Serafall Leviathan del Clan Sitri, Ajuka Beelzebub del clan Astaroth y Falbium Asmodeus del clan Glasya-Labolas, cuatro demonios que nacieron con inmensos poder, equivalente o superior a los Cuatro originales y fueron elegidos para las posiciones de Satans a pesar de no llevar la sangre de los Satans originales.

Pero ahora están todos reunidos con el único motivo de discutir lo sucedido hace apenas unas pocas horas. Cada uno sabía la seriedad del asunto. Cada uno poseía excentricidades pero se habían olvidado de ellas debido a eso.

En medio de la mesa estaba siendo proyectado un holograma con el video del Rating Game, más específicamente en el momento donde Issei se convertía en Devilman.

-Esto es sin duda interesante. Parece un demonio callejero pero no actúa como tal. Pero tampoco podemos calificarlo como uno ¿verdad?- Mencionó Beelzebub

-Es verdad, según lo que oí Issei se había extirpado sus propias piezas marchitas.- Dijo Serafall

\- ¿Marchitas?- Pregunto Beelzebub.

-Déjeme mostrarle.- Dijo Sirchez para hacerle un gesto a su esposa para que esta trajera un cofre de madera.

El pelirrojo abrió el cofre y allí estaban los 8 peones que una vez uso issei. Ajuka tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a analizarlo.

\- Esto es interesante.- Dijo el Maou luego de unos minutos- Está pieza está seca, es como si hubieran extraído todo su poder dejando solo una cáscara.

\- ¿Funcionaria de nuevo?- Pregunto Sirchez

\- En teoría si la dueña le aplica energía es probable que vuelvan a funcionar... Pero la duda sigue... ¿A dónde fue esa energía?- Dijo el peliverde al aire

\- Creo que eso no es muy difícil de responder.- Dijo Falbium para mostrar en el video a Devilman.

\- ¿No creen que se parece a él?- Preguntó la Maou

\- Sin duda. Pelea como el, habla como el, incluso sonríe de la misma manera luego de vencer a alguien... pero no es Amon. El está muerto, todos lo vimos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no es el?

\- No ha sido agresivo con nosotros sin justificación y tampoco ha hecho nada luego de lograr su objetivo. El verdadero Amon hubiera apretado el botón antes de habernos hablado siquiera. Además el solo quería el territorio, no fue reacio a reunirse con nosotros en ningún momento... tu lo viste, ¿No es así Serafall?.

\- Lo se, pero también sé que él quería esas reuniones para concretar el trato. También está el asunto que ya no poseemos Kuoh.- Respondió ella.

\- Un duro golpe para todos. Pero pudo salir peor.- Dijo el peliverde

\- Pudo haber apretado el boton, posiblemente matando a nuestras hermanas.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Incluso con tu verdadera forma no hubieras podido hacer nada, no sin antes sufrir daño.- Dijo Falbium

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Raiser?, Serafall- Dijo Sirchez

\- Vivirá si es lo que preguntas, sufrió daños graves en ambas córneas, así como fracturas y hemorragias internas, lograron sanar el muñón de su brazo, pero no podrá regenerar su mano, la herida fue cauterizada tanto la piel como la carne y huesos fueron quemados, por suerte la herida no llegó a gangrenarse de lo contrario hubiera perdido todo el brazo.

-Y pensar que tampoco uno su Sacread Gear. Solo uso simple fuerza bruta.- Mencionó Beelzebub

\- Lo cual me hace pensar... ¿Que tan fuerte en nuestro enemigo?- Dijo Falbium antes de dormirse

\- Y cuantos aliados tiene.- Dijo Serafall- No sabemos si los otros Generales Infernales aún están con vida.

\- Hasta que no lo sepamos con seguridad no haremos nada precipitado. Mantendremos estrecha vigilancia sobre él y su grupo.- Dijo Sirchez

\- Pero no podemos enviar a nadie sin la probabilidad que lo asesinen.- Les recordó Beelzebub- En especial tu hermana.

Sirchez se mordió el labio por ello.

\- Podríamos pedirle al grupo de Sona-chan. Su peón está en buenos términos con ese grupo.- Mencionó la pelinegra

\- Pídele que los vigile pero que mantenga distancia. Ellos no tendrán piedad, en especial con los demonios.

* * *

La mañana había llegado a Kuoh, luego de una pequeña celebración Issei y su equipo se estaban preparando una vez más para ir a clases.

Ahora ellos habían estado esperando a Hidetora el cual no tardaría en venir.

En ese momento Issei inhalo fuertemente.

\- ¿Huelen eso?... Es el aire de una ciudad que ya no está controlada por demonios

\- Para mí huele igual.- Dijo Jack

\- Es simbólico.- Le contesto Iggnis.

\- Ah, así tiene sentido

\- ¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto Siris. Vestida con el mismo uniforme que los demás. Gracias al Hackeo de la escuela la metieron sin muchos problemas.

\- Luego te lo cuento, es algo que tomara su tiempo.- Respondió Alex.

Pronto apareció Hidetora pero este se detuvo cuando vio a Koneko y está a él.

\- Tigre.- Dijo la peliblanca.

\- Gata- Respondió el.

\- Es bueno que hayas podido venir.- Dijo Issei.

\- No me iba a perder la oportunidad de una pelea o de desmentir esos rumores.- Respondio el pelinaranja.

\- Issei, luego miro al familiar- Iggnis hazlo.

Como dijo su maestro Iggnis se acercó y pego un papel en el antebrazo de Tojo, luego lo retiro y dejo un tatuaje.

Un círculo mágico de color negro en donde dentro de él habían unas alas de murciélago semi-extendidas y unos cuernos en el centro.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto dudoso.

\- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- Dijo Issei- Simplemente dice que somos del mismo grupo. Velo como un parche de nicotina anti juegos mentales.

\- Si tú lo dices.- Dijo Tora encogiendose de hombros- Por cierto ayer recibí la visita de 3 de los amigos de Tokoyami, unos débiles pero molestos.

\- Él también se está moviendo.- Dijo reflexivo Issei' Necesitaremos unas manos extras si queremos vencerlo.

\- Puede que teng interesados en esto, pero nada concreto, hasta entonces somos sólo nosotros.- Dijo el pelinaranja

\- Por el momento deberá bastar. Vamos que hay que llevarle la noticia a Kaicho.- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Así este equipo comenzó a ir en dirección de la academia.

El poder atrae más poder. Es un hecho innegable, cada vez atraerán más gente, este ya no es sólo un equipo, es el preludio al...

Ejército de Devilman.

* * *

Sona Sitri se consideraba una persona estratégica, hasta ahora nadie la había vencido en ajedrez, por eso ella ahora se sentía como una estúpida.

Ahora todo era tan obvio, el cambio de Issei, la aparición de Devilman, el aumento de los demonios renegados, la muerte de cada uno de ellos...

Pero no estaba todo perdido.

Puede que él sea el dueño del territorio, pero ella aún es una de las mayores autoridades de la academia. Mientras él estudie aquí seguirá estando bajo control.

Así que ella lo espero, faltaban apenas 2 minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada, todos los demás estudiantes también estaban aquí esperando, nadie supo por qué pero hoy sentían que sucedería algo que alteraría el balance de poder de la academia. Todos verían como ella lo ponía en su lugar, eso es lo que Sona pensaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra cuando vio a Issei aparecer entre las puertas.

Ella cerros los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

\- Kaicho- La llamo su fiel Reina.

Sona se giró para ver a su amiga con una expresión inquietante, una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. Así la Rey del grupo se giró una vez más a la puerta.

En ese momento tanto sus planes como su sonrisa se derrumbaron.

Issei apareció en el centro acompañado por Koneko. A su derecha estaban Alex y Siris, del otro lado Alex e Iggnis. Pero lo que estremeció más fue a la figura de pelo naranja que se elevaba por una cabeza sobre los demas, Hidetora Tojo.

\- ¿Quién es el de pelo naranja?

\- Es Tojo, fue uno de los mejores peleadores, creí que lo habían expulsado

\- Yo io que fue Sona quien hiso que se calmara.

Con algo de dificultad Sona recuperó la compostura.

\- Es bueno ver que llegaron a tiempo.

\- Claro que si Kaicho, es más incluso trajimos a un Sempai nuestro.

\- Tojo-san, espeto que no me cause problemas.

\- Je, tu no eres mi jefa. No te respeto en lo más mínimo y no creo que ese día llegue pronto, fuera de mi camino Kaicho.

Así el primero en pasar fue Hidrtora, luego le siguieron los demás hasta que el último fue issei el cual quedó frente a ella.

\- Jaque Mate.

Issei comenzó a caminar a su costado, pero pronto una sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

\- Dime Sona... ¿Qué se siente que todo por lo que has trabajado, todo por lo que has luchado... de pronto desaparezca?

En ese momento todos vieron a la gran Sona Sitri, a la General de hierro... quebrarse.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo...

Issei y su equipo estaban reunidos en la azotea mientras comían su almuerzo. Salvo por Hidetora el cual fue a hacerles una visita a algunos de sus amigos, para ver si se unían a la causa.

\- El territorio en nuestro.- Dijo Alex mirando a su líder- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Vamos a mantener las cosas bajo control. Los Ángeles caídos han estado muy callados desde que matamos a Kokabiel.- Respondio Issei

\- Además de ello también están la facción de los ángeles. Dudo mucho que Irina-san no haya mencionado en su informe al Vaticano sobre Devilman y su equipo.- Mencionó Jack.

\- Es bueno que nunca mostramos nuestras caras al mismo tiempo.- Dijo Iggnis

\- Y por último pero no menos importante aún están las hermanitas de los Maous por aquí.- Dijo Alex

\- Parece que tendremos a todos en contra nuestra desde ahora.- Dijo Siris, estando un tanto al dia.

\- Oigan, sabíamos desde el principio que esto sería difícil, pero no hay que rendirse ni aflojar el agarre, protegeremos nuestro hogar a cualquier precio.- Dijo Issei.

\- Y hablando del rey de Roma…- Jack estaba señalando a alguien en la puerta.

-Hyodo Issei, Sona-sama requiere de tu presencia.- Dijo Tsubaki.

* * *

En el salón del consejo estudiantil estaban reunidas ambas cortes. Sentada en el asiento principal y con su nobleza detrás estaba sentada Sona Sitri. En uno de los sofas con su nobleza detrás estaba Rias Gremory.

Ambas sabían que no faltaba mucho para que reúnan con él.

\- Así que te venció también ¿Eh?- Dijo Rias

\- Si. No sé si es por simple morbo pero me impresiona lo que ha logrado en tan sólo unos meses.- Respondio la pelinegra.

\- Esto no es algo para impresionarse.- Dijo Rias dolida, pues ella es la mas afectada.

\- Lo dices porque perdiste de manera humillante.- Dijo Sona al señalar ese punto- Pensar que no era tan distinto como Saji cuando empezó y míralo ahora. Estamos aterradas de él.

\- Me duele admitirlo, pero él hace que parezcamos unas... unas...

\- Unas mocosas malcriadas.- Dijo Issei al entrar sin avisar como si fuera su casa.

\- Discúlpeme, Sona-sama, no pude detenerlo.- Mencionó en tono de disculpa la chica de lentes.

Issei paso y se sentó en el asiento justo en frente a Rias. A su lado se sentó Koneko y sus amigos detrás.

La tensión era grande en el salón, era tal que ni siquiera el sonido de las respiraciones era escuchada.

Pero esto fue roto por una leve risa.

Todos se giraron para ver a Issei riendo por debajo.

\- ¿A qué se debe la risa?- Pregunto Rokuro.

\- Es solo que ni en sueños hubiéramos llegado a este punto.- Dijo Issei siendo sincero

\- Efectivamente, quien hubiera pensado que serias la fuente de tantos problemas.- Mencionó Sona, mirandolo de forma molesta al igual que la pelirroja.

\- Oigan, no me miren asi, que no soy su enemigo, bueno, si no me provocan.- Decía con una sonrisa- Solo vine para establecer la renta por estar en mi territorio.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Indignada la pelirroja

\- ¿Acaso pensaron que podrían estar en mi casa sin pagar o contribuir de alguna manera?- Mencionó Issei de forma retórica con una sonrisa llena de dinetes.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hyodo?- Pregunto Sona.

\- El 40% de los pagos de los contratos de los Gremory.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es un robo!- Grito la pelirroja, muy enojada como su nobleza.

\- Es el pago por quedarse.- Dijo el pelinegro al encojerse de hombros

\- ¿Qué hay de Koneko?- Pregunto Rias en un intento de que recapacite- ¿Ella también pagara?

\- Para nada. Lo que ella recaude es solo de ella.

\- Pero ella no puede hacer más contratos, ya no es una Gremory.- Dijo Akeno

\- Es cierto.- Dijo Issei- ¿Pero quieres decirles a tus clientes que ya no pueden contratarla?

\- ¿Qué pensarían los clientes al ver que ya no está? ¿Sabes la mala reputación que te daria?- Dijo Alex echándole más leña al fuego.

Rias sólo pudo callar apretar fuertemente sus puños. Al igual que su nobleza mientras miradas asesinas iban a Issei.

\- Esto no se quedará asi.- Dijo ella.

Issei se encogió de hombros.

\- Siempre tienes la opción de irte de aquí y no volver jamás.- Le sugirió Issei.

\- Creme que no te daré el gusto. Nos vamos.

Así luego toda la nobleza Gremory salió del salon. Se formó un ambiente más buen incómodo hasta que fue roto por Sona.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Hyodo?

\- Así que te diste cuenta.- Dijo el.

\- Al principio no, pero luego note las señales.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto Saji.

\- Saji.- Dijo su ama, lista por reprenderlo por está falta de respeto.

\- Déjalo, después de todo, todos somos amigos aquí.- Lo defendió Issei.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de cobrarnos el estar aquí?- Pregunto Tsubaki.

\- Es verdad, me pagarán con... información y apoyo.

\- ¿Que?- Dijeron los Sitri, salvo por su ama.

\- Esa es la verdadera razón por la que Hyodo vino, quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros.- Dijo Sona

\- Pero creí que no te gustaban los demonios- Dijo Momo

\- Y no me gustan para nada.- Dijo Issei- Pero sería muy hipócrita si odiara a los que una vez fueron humanos. Y si te refieres a Sona, bueno digamos que alguien con cerebro no está demás.

\- ¿Por qué no informarle a los Gremory?- Pregunto Yura.

\- Porque a ellos si los odio.- Dijo Issei.

\- ¿Contamos con su ayuda?- Pregunto Jack

\- Está bien.- Dijeron

\- Perfecto.- Dijo Issei- Como primera orden, quiero un informe sobre la actividad demoníaca en los últimos meses. Por favor.

\- Oye, no puedes ordenarle a Kaicho.- Dijo Saji.

\- Tsubaki, pasame la carpeta roja del segundo cajón.- Dijo la mencionada.

\- ¿P-pero Kaicho, por que lo deja ordenarla?- Pregunto un sorprendido Saji.

\- Porque él es el dueño del territorio, además ha demostrado ser más fuerte que todos nosotros. Y por último, no le hace daño a nadie y dijo por favor.

En eso Tsubaki le paso la carpeta.

\- Hmmm- Dijo Issei mirando los archivos con los demas.

\- Está incompleto.- Dijo Koneko luego de unos minutos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto Sona- Son todos los demonios renegados actuales con su estado actual.

\- Lo que queremos decir es que hemos combatido con renegados que no están en esta lista.- Dijo Alex

\- ¿Ha habido un fuga de prisión o algo?- Pregunto Iggnis a Sona

\- Nada que yo sepa.

\- ¿Entonces de donde salieron ellos?- Pregunto Jack pasandole su teléfono con las fotos de varios demonios a los que se enfrentaron.

\- Estos cuerpos no se parecen a ningún demonio que haya visto en el registro. - Dijo Tsubaki mirando las fotos.

\- Lo más curioso son las fechas de las primeras apariciones.- Dijo Jack- La mayoría comenzó a moverse desde este día.

En eso issei se tenso al ver la fecha.

\- ¿Te suena de algo?

\- Es la fecha en que me convertí en Devilman por primera vez.- Respondio el.

\- ¿Crees que estén relacionadas?- Pregunto Saji.

\- No lo sé. Y eso me molesta.- Respondió Issei.

\- ¿Que haremos entonces?- Pregunto Momo.

\- Nada por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Rokuro a Issei.

\- Estas son solo conjeturas, no podemos pedir ningún tipo de explicación ni actuar De forma precipitada. Por ahora sólo finjan que todo está normal. Y tú no le digas nada a tu hermana.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Sona.

\- ¿Es por eso que no le pediste a Rias que corte todo contrato verdad?- Pregunto la mencionada.

\- Si, es probable que ella corra tras su hermano por respuestas. Es por ello que tampoco les restringí sus contratos, sería muy raro que de repente los demonios cesarán actividades y los callejeros asecharan más a menudo.

\- ¿Es por las otras facciones?- Pregunto impresionado la peón Sitri.

\- En efecto. Mantendremos un bajo perfil y si alguno de ellos hace algún movimiento lo eliminamos luego de sacarle información. En especial a los caídos, han estado muy tranquilos contando que mate a uno de sus Cadres.

\- Has cambiado.- Dijo Sona.

Issei sólo le dio una sonrisa.

\- Todo cambia, lo que realmente importa es si nosotros nos adaptamos a los cambios.

Así Issei y los demás se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

\- ¡Queremos unirnos a tu grupo, Issei!- Gritaron Matsuda y Motohama.

\- Dejen de perder el tiempo no pienso…

\- ¡Dejaremos de hacer cosas pervertidas!- Volvieron a decir antes de que Issei terminará y ambos se inclinaron.

\- ¿Que?- Dijo incredulo el pelinegro.

\- Hemos visto cómo has cambiado. Como pásate de ser alguien que estaba al mismo nivel que nosotros a ser alguien que está por encima del Príncipe.- Dijo Matsuda levantandose.

\- Queremos aprender. Para ello estamos dispuestos a lo que sea. Hemos sido amigos de la infancia, por favor acéptanos.- Secundo Motohama.

\- ¿Que opinan?- Le pregunto Issei a su grupo.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

\- Está bien. Les daré una oportunidad, pero si me llegan a decepcionar aplastare sus cabezas ¿me oyeron?

\- ¡Si Jefe!- Dijeron ellos

\- Bien dicho. Quiero que sepan que nosotros y Tojo estamos metidos en una guerra de pandillas contra otras escuelas.

\- ¿Es muy tarde para retirarse?- Pregunto uno.

\- Si, les recomiendo que consigan algo para defenderse las próximas semanas. Vean si hay alguien con potencial para unírsenos. Es probable que necesitemos toda la ayuda posible.

\- ¡Si, Jefe!

Como las clases ya habían terminado no había más razones para seguir en la academia por ello comenzaron a retirarse del lugar.

Pasaron por las máquinas expendedoras por algunos refrescos. Y volvieron a caminar hacia su casa pasando por un puente.

De pronto Issei sintió como si su brazo izquierdo quemara con gran intensidad cosa que lo sobresaltó y pudo sentir que alguien lo observaba y no fue el único.

Al buscar con la mirada se encontró con un chico de más o menos su edad, vestido a la moda y con el cabello color platino, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ante el.

\- [Aibou... es El Blanco]- Dijo Ddraig en su mente.

Con esa nueva información le hiso un gesto a su equipo para que esperaran. Y el se acercó al extraño.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei... Yo soy Vali... el Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon

Issei sólo tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida hasta terminarla.

\- Según lo que he oído, este es el momento que tratamos de sacarnos los ojos ¿no?

-Te ves indefenso –dijo el peliplatino apuntando con su dedo al pelinegro- por ejemplo podría usar magia contra ti ahora y…

Issei lanzó su lata al aire.

Solo fue una milésima de segundo en la que Vali desvío su mirada...

\- Las amenazas de un muerto no significan nada- Dijo Issei muy cerca de Vali, sujetando su brazo extendido y con sus dedos extendidos muy cerca del cuello del peliplatino.

Vali podía ver y sentir como las uñas de su rival crecía, haciendo que pinchara levemente su cuello, pero lo suficiente para sacar un hilillo de sangre.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, nadie dijo nada, no había necesidad de ello.

Issei soltó a Vali y se apartó unos pasos de él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Blanco? Sé que no viniste a pelear.

\- Sólo quería conocer a mi rival. He oído que este territorio tiene un nuevo dueño, un tal Devilman y que es amigo tuyo.

\- (Al parecer la información no se ha filtrado)- Pensó Issei satisfecho que nadie más a parte de los lideres de las casas sepan su secreto - ¿Y?

\- Me gusta pelear con gente fuerte. Es así de simple.- Dijo Vali

\- Pues lamento decirte que no está.- Dijo Issei haciendo que el peliplatino se desanime, aunque no lo demuestre- Así como tú no deberías estar aquí.- Luego Issei probó la sangre de Vali que quedo en sus uñas- Eres humano, pero hay algo más, así como ese leve olor a caído que tienes.

-Hyodo Issei, ¿en qué lugar de poder crees que estás a nivel mundial? –Dijo el peliplatino retando al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un Balance Breaker incompleto tiene una potencia de de entre cuatro dígitos, osea que estas entre el 1 y el 1500, sin contar la fuerza de su usuario.

\- Fascinante, pero ¿que piensas tu?

\- Entre 1 y 800, sin contar tu poder de dragón.

 **CLICK**

Ambos se giraron para ver a Jack apuntando con ambas pistolas al grupo Gremory.

\- Déjame pasar.- Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento, pero Taicho, me pidió que no deje pasar a la prole.- Dijo Jack.

Los otros caballeros trataron de pasar pero fueron detenidos con fuego.

\- No, no, no~- Dijo Iggnis.

\- ¿Qué quieres Gremory?- Dijo Issei mirando a la demonio de forma hostil- ¿Que no ves que estoy en medio de una conversación?

\- Pero Issei... el Dragón Blanco.- Trato de argumentarse ella.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Solo un tonto se mete en el camino de los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Y te recuerdo que tú sólo sigues aquí por tu hermano. Así que no te metas donde no te llaman.

\- Koneko, dile algo.- Dijo Rias.

\- Buchou... No, Gremory-san... Usted ya no puede darme órdenes.- Esto le dolio mucho a la pelirroja.

\- Este desarrollo es sin duda interesante.- Dijo Vali- Rias Gremory, no vine a pelear. Tengo mejore cosas que hacer.- Luego se retiró. -Sin duda nuestro combate será algo digno de recordar, aquel que sobreviva, claro.

Issei vio como su rival se retiraba. Y el también haría lo mismo.

\- Vamos, dejen de jugar con los inútiles.

* * *

El cielo estaba tan azul como nunca, unas esponjosas nubes lo adornaban junto con el astro rey.

Issei inhalo el aire salado de la playa, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa eran muy relajantes y los suaves rayos del sol que lo bañaban al igual que una brisa era realmente un sueño.

Alguien de pronto lo empujó y por poco cae de la duna donde se encontraba. Logró detenerse justo antes de caer y se giró para ver quien lo había empujado, una sonrisa se le formó en la cara.

Allí estaba Koneko vistiendo un bañador blanco de una sola pieza con su figura, la cual estaba un poco más desarrollada que la de Asia. Mientras que Issei vestía unos shorts negros.

\- ¿Andas distraído?- Pregunto ella de forma juguetona.

-Tal vez un poco.- Le contesto el pelinegro.

Al girarse vio a muchas personas que antes no estaban allí. Incluso vio a sus amigos no muy lejos de allí. Iggnis cocinando algo en una parrilla, Jack jugando con unas pistolas de agua con unas bañistas y a Alex colocándole bloqueador a Siris.

Una sonrisa estaba en la cara de Issei, y quería compartir esta felicidad con su persona especial.

\- Ven aquí- Dijo el pelinegro extendiendo le la mano a Koneko, pero cuando se giró...

Ella no estaba.

Ahora se giró para ver a sus amigos y tampoco estaban.

Pero ahora había un enorme glaciar en medio del mar.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Issei comenzó a caminar en dirección a eso.

Cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, antes de que comprendiera que paso el ya estaba dentro de dicho glaciar.

El pelinegro, una vez superado la sorpresa inicial comenzó a caminar una vez más por el unico camino disponible. Mientras caminaba veía como había monstruos congelados en el hielo. Algunos más grotescos que otros, pero él sabía bien qué estos eran en realidad demonios.

\- Este no es mi sueño. No puedo ni sentir a Ddraig aquí. ¿Dónde estoy?

Issei comenzó a acercarse a un lugar que parecía un enorme árbol congelado, el cual parecía ser el pilar central con Muchas ramas saliendo por todos lados.

Y comenzó a caminar por una de dichas ramas.

Hasta que unos metros más abajo una luz roja se hiso presente.

Allí vio a Koneko la cual estaba a punto de ser apuñalada por Rías Gremory.

\- ¡Sal de mi camino!

\- ¡Detente!

Justo cuando Rias estaba a punto de apuñalarla, ella se convirtió en Issei.

El mencionado pronto reacciono, había cambiado lugares con ella, incluso sostenía el cuchillo. El cual pronto desapareció.

 **CRACK CRACK**

La rama donde estaba parado pronto se fragmento y Issei cayó al vacío. No se alarmó mucho.

El suelo apareció de repente e issei cayó sentado.

Miro a los lados para ver donde estaba

Y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

En una estalacnita de hielo estaba su amada con dicho objeto atravesándola por el estómago, mientras que un río de sangre descendía de ella por el hielo.

 **NOOOOOOOOO**

Issei grito en desesperación. Y trato de acercarse.

Luego todo comenzó a temblar.

En ese momento vio que donde estaba Koneko no era una estalactita sino un colmillo gigante.

Una enorme cara demoníaca apareció con la peliblanca a punto de ser devorada

 **NOOOOOOOOO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Issei!

En ese momento Hyodo Issei, despertó.

Estaba sudando mucho, su respiración era muy errática, la cabeza le palpitaba y sus manos le temblaban.

\- Issei.

El mencionado levantó su vista para ver a cierta peliblanca.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Koneko vistiendo su pijama, genuinamente preocupada- Estabas gritando.

Este sólo la abrazo fuertemente en respuesta

\- Eres real, no es un sueño.

La chica simplemente le acarició la espalda y el pelo. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Pregunto ella.

\- Si, fue solo una pesadilla.- Dijo Issei más calmado. La verdad dudaba que sea sólo una pesadilla, se sentía tan real.

\- ¿Tuviste miedo?

\- Si - Dijo siendo sincero.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

\- No, ya estoy bien, además es probable que mi madre me mate si se entera.- Dijo con algo de gracia lo último.

\- No creo que a ella le importe, ya lo sabe.- Dijo ella de forma simple.

\- ¿Que?- Dijo confundido.

\- Iré a tomar un baño, no me espies.- Dijo Koneko guiñando un ojo antes de salir.

* * *

A fuera de la residencia de los Hyodo...

La luna se alzaba majestuosa en el firmamento estrellado, no había ni una sola nube de que ensombreciera su grandeza.

Una solitaria pluma blanca era arrastrada por el viento.

Pronto unas oscuras nubes de tormenta comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, al igual que una figura angelical.

Siren se posó en el techo de la residencia y contemplo a la luna.

\- ¡Oh, luna! No deberías ver esto... si no quieres mancharte con la sangre de un pequeño insecto.

Pronto todo el cielo fue cubierto por unas nubes tan negras como el carbón.

\- ¡Vamos Aguwel! ¡Vamos Garuma!- Dijo Siren extendiendo sus brazos al cielo, este como si fuera un comando rugió con truenos en respuesta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

 **TRUMP**

Los rayos iluminaban temporalmente el lugar.

 **TRUMP**

Una horrenda figura insectoide, con la parte inferior como de babosa, brazos largos y delgados, antenas parecidas a los brazos de las mantis y una boca llena de dientes se hiso presente en flash de luz.

 **TRUMP**

Tan pronto como llegó, desapareció. La criatura vio cómo se encendía la luz del baño y pronto entró dentro de un charco de agua...

Mientras eso pasaba cierta peliblanca estaba a punto de entrar en la bañera.

\- Ese tonto, parece que algo realmente le preocupa.- Dijo Koneko mirando al espejo para luego alejarse.

No noto que su reflejo seguía allí y que este tomo la apariencia del demonio de afuera. Este espero a que Koneko se volteara para comenzar a salir del espejo.

Afuera de la casa, Siren dejaba que la lluvia recorriera su cuerpo en un intento de que esta se llevase sus dudas.

\- (¿Puedo ganar?)- Se preguntó ella Mientras cerraba sus ojos- (Amón era considerado la bestia más terrible en el infierno. Escuche que la fuerza de Issei se unió al espíritu de Amon... y ahora se convirtió en un Super Demonio.)- Ella respiro profundamente- (No temas. No temas, Siren)- Finalmente abrió sus ojos.

\- (Están más grandes desde que comencé a usar Senjutsu.)- Pensó Koneko mirando su figura, la cual se había estado desarrollando desde que usaba más esa energia.

En eso ella abrió la puerta corrediza y ce acercó a la bañera.

El demonio vio esto y solo volvió a meterse en el espejo para buscar otro ángulo.

\- (He matado a muchos con estas garras.)- Pensó Siren viendo las garras de sus manos- (No puedo contar el número que ahogue en su propia sangre... maldiciendo su debilidad.) - Ella apretó fuertemente sus puños- (¡Soy fuerte! Debo ganar.)- Pensó decidida-(Aguwel y Garuma me proporcionarán una oportunidad para la victoria.)

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto una alertada Koneko, desde hace unos minutos sus instintos le decían que algo andaba mal, pero cada vez que ella se giraba no había nada, tampoco podía sentirlos, su sensor de Senjutsu era prácticamente nulo.

Por su parte Issei estaba en una posición similar.

Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con sólo sus pantalones.

\- (Puedo sentirlo. Mi sangre de demonio está sonando una campaña para que empiece una pelea.)- Pensó de manera seria.-Vamos... ¡Vamos!... ¡Vamos!

\- (¡Lleven la maldición y miseria a esta casa!)- Pensó Siren afuera de la casa, dando la señal a los demonios.

\- La campana sonó.- Dijo Issei al salir de su habitación.

 **CRIS**

El sonido de un plato rompiéndose alertó a Issei y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras para ver a Alex tumbado en el suelo por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Issei acercándose a su amigo.

\- Issei, tus padres... Iggnis.- Dijo apuntando a un rincón del pasillo.

Issei abrió los ojos por lo que vio.

Iggnis tenía una expresión de sorpresa, pero parecía que se había fusionado con el muro.

Un leve sonido llegó a sus oídos al dar vuelta a la esquina vio a su padre en un modo similar al de su amigo.

\- Papa... - Issei se acercó para tocarlo.

Solo para que su padre se tensara ante su toque.

\- Están vivos...

Pero al girarse una vez más vio a su madre que caía del techo y atravezaba el fluorescente como si no estuviese alli. Se quedó a medio camino cuando el fluorescente que la atrabezaba se iluminó de forma intermitente.

Sin duda una imagen perturbadora.

\- No te preocupes. Te salvare.

 **SPLASH**

El sonido de un golpe contra el agua se oyó.

\- ¡Maldicion! ¡Koneko!- Dijo Issei corriendo hacia el baño junto con un Alex ya recuperado.

Por su parte Koneko estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por tratar de separarse de este demonio. Su fuerza física era muy superior, pero ella no podía asestar ni un golpe ya que su enemigo era simple agua.

 **CRASH**

Issei rompió la primera puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de romper la segunda este se estiró como si fuera de goma.

A travez de la pared podía ver como Koneko trataba de soltarse del agarre del demonio. Aun con más fuerza Issei trato de derribarla, pero algo emergió del suelo y atrapó la pierna del pelinegro.

-¡Te vi!- Dijo issei para lanzarle un rayo desde su frente y hacer que lo suelte. Esto también hiso que la puerta se vuelva solida. Lo cual le permitió a Issei romperla.

 **CRASH**

\- ¡Geruma!- Dijo Issei mirando al demonio. No sabia de donde lo conocía o como sabía su nombre siquiera, solo sabia que pagaría por tratar de lastimar a su chica.

\- ¡Me recuerdas Amon! ¡Estaré muy feliz de destruirte!

 **SPLASH**

Geruma le lanzó a Issei un chorro de agua a presión que mando al pelinegro contra la pared. Issei convocó sus antenas y esquivo un segundo ataque del demonio

\- ¡Geruma!

 **FIIIUM**

Issei lanzó un rayo de su frente directo a la burbuja de agua donde estaba Koneko. Así el logro sacarla de alli.

El demonio estaba por lanzar más agua.

 **FLUUSH**

Pero una pared de hielo se metió en su camino, cortesía de Alex.

Issei corrió por el pasillo y al final de este apareció una especie de charco del cual brotaron algunos tentaculos.

En el cual Issei metió su brazo para sacar al demonio.

Por su parte Alex seguía tratando de contener al demonio con sus poderes de hielo.

\- ¡Muéstrate Demonio!- Grito Issei al sentir como garraba algo en el fondo y este envolvía sus tentáculos al rededor de su cuello y brazos. Pero se sorprendió cunado Koneko lo agarro de las antenas mientras soltaba al demonio.- Koneko, te tragaste el agua de Geruma!

Issei la apartó de manera brusca.

\- Soy Aguwel, el mensajero del infierno. Te llevare al foso más profundo, Amon.- Dijo el charco ahora mostrando una cara con dientes afilados y tres ojos, dos de ellos mas grandes y amarillos, el tercero era rojo. Este lanzó sus tentáculos hacia Issei y lo atrapó.

\- Sigo sin entender quien demonios es Amon o por que me llaman asi. ¡Pero el unico que irá al averno serás tú!- Dijo El pelinegro haciendo fuerza. Para luego extender sus antenas para perforar los ojos del demonio.

 **AAAAHHHH**

Grito el demonio en agonia. Y trato de retirarse, pero Issei no lo dejo, se aferro a los tentaculos.

\- Maldito mensajero.- Dijo el pelinegro para estirar los tentáculos y comenzar a pisar repetidamente al demonio-¿Dijiste que me guiarias? ¡No me jodas!

Issei envolvió sus antenas al rededor del cuello del demonio y continuó arcano lo hasta que desgarro su cuello y lanzó su cabeza.

 **AHHHHGGGG**

\- Te estaré esperando en el infierno.- Dijo lo que quedaba de la cabeza, pegada en el techo por sus fluidos.

\- Olvidalo, nadie quisiera acompañarte.- Dijo Alex viendo esa cosa.

 **CRACK**

La pared de hielo se rompió y mando a Alex contra una de las habitaciones y el demonio cerró la puerta.

Issei por su parte tomó a Koneko y se metieron en otra habitación.

Usando ese momento de paz, el pelinegro comenzó a hacer que la chica expulse el agua.

\- Buagggh.- Dijo ella al ecupir el resto del demonio.

Dicho resto comenzó a moverse buscando a su otro yo. El cual no tardó en filtrarse por puerta.

\- Así que llegaste Geruma- Dijo Issei abrazando protectoramente a Koneko.

 **CRACK**

Geruma rompió la puerta. Mientras eso pasaba Issei recostó a Koneko en la cama y le lanzó la sábana al demonio para distraerlo.

\- !Hasta aquí llegaste!

 **RAAAAH**

Issei le lanzó a Geruma una llamarada de fuego desde su boca. Lo suficiente como para hacer que se evapore toda el agua del cuerpo del demonio haciendo que muestre su verdadero ser. Un proceso sumamente doloroso para el demonio.

\- Jajajajajaj...- Se reia Issei de forma sadica- ¿Que pasa Geruma? ¿Que poderes tienes sin el agua en tu cuerpo? ¡Vamos intentalo!- Desafío con una sonrisa en la cara.

Antes de golpear a un debilitado oponente en la cara repetidamente.

\- No tienes energía sin el agua. Pero aún tienes líquido en tu cuerpo. ¡Derramare tu sangre!

Issei golpeó de forma horizontal el cuello del demonio, antes de que este pudiera hablar siquiera, el pelinegro los tomó por el hombro y el brazo comenzando a aplicar fuerza.

 **RAAAAH**

No tardó mucho en desgarrar dicho brazo.

Geruma trato de morderlo, pero Issei lo tomo por el cráneo. Y con su brazo derecho lo metió entre las tripas del demonio.

 **RAAAAH**

Grito Issei al tomar todo lo que tenia dentro y arrancarlo de un solo tirón. El pelinegro esquivo un chorro de fluidos proveniente de la herida y tomó al demonio por una de las antenas y comenzó a apretar su cuello con su otro brazo.

\- Aguwel espera por ti en el infierno.- Issei lanzó al demonio y comenzó a pisar su cabeza repetidamente - ¡Unetele!

La lujuria de la batalla había nublado su mente y estaba feliz por ello, y quería que lo supieran.

\- Jajajaja... **JAJAJAJAJAJA**

Mirando a sus lados por más enemigos se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente de Koneko. Esto le hiso reaccionar.

\- Koneko-chan...- Dijo algo decepcionado de sí mismo- Espero que no me haya visto así.- Luego se limpió un poco la sangre y cubrió a la chica con unas nuevas sabanas.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

\- Gané

 **CRASH**

 **STUCK**

Unas garras habían atravesado el techo y habían atrapado a Issei, hundiendo los picos negros en su carne, regando la sangre y que el pelinegro grite de dolor en respuesta.

 **AHHHH**

\- ¡Yo gane, Devilman! JAJAJAJAJA.- Dijo Siren mientras se llevaba a Devilman entre sus garras.

* * *

 **(Ushio to Tora ED- Hero)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve a la Boosted Gear incrustada en una piedra, todo lo demás tiene un color marrón claro. De pronto la Sacread Gear es sacada de la pantalla por su usuario.

 **kyoufu ni obie tatte uchikatsu hodo no tanren o**

 **okotaru koto wa nashide yami ni hikari o yadoshite**

Se ve a Issei de un color púrpura y con la Boosted de color rojo. De esta última salen unas líneas, siguiendo esas líneas vemos a Koneko de color amarillo.

 **michibikarete sentaku shite mizukara eranda michi nanoni**

 **mayoi no mori samayottari nayandari**

 **demo iku shikanai daro kono inochi subete kaketemo**

Luego vemos a Alex de color azul y Iggnis de color rojo. Luego a Jack de color naranja y a Hidetora de un color verde.

 **zutto kako mo ima mo mirai mo kawarazu ni mottenda**

 **darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi**

 **mou tomaru koto naku susumu kimeta itten toppa**

 **zetsubou o kibou ni kaete**

Se ve a Devilman peleando con un grupo de demonios, luego contra Siren, al igual que sus amigos. Aparece la cara de Issei e color azul y luego su mitad derecha se conviete en Devilman

 **HERO! COME BACK! tachiagare!**

 **HERO wa onore jishin sa!**

 **KEEP ON! raibaru to tomo ni**

 **FUSION! chikara o hitotsu ni**

Al final se muestra a todos en el academia. Luego a todos transformados con sus respectivos colores saludando a la cámara.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Si les gusto deja un comentario.**

 **Aparecieron cosas nuevas, las cuales tendrán más peso al avanzar en la historia.**

 **Si tienen una teoría o una pregunta no duden en mandarme un PM**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	12. Aviso

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos a hablar de esto.**

 **Verán como ya explique en un fic pasado el fandoom de DxD está en una campaña de 0 traición y por ello no quise que este fic quedase allí.**

 **Si bien la trama se había desviado de ese tema en los últimos caps, aun sentía la mancha en el alma del fic.**

 **Por ello he trabajado mucho para idear como re crear este fic. Con 0 traición las tramas que les gustan así como el gore y todo lo que hace a este fic.**

 **Quisiera pedir disculpas a los que lo apoyaron desde el inicio y espero que sigan la nueva versión. Cuyo nombre será…**

 **Amón DXD**

 **O eso creo, si tienen uno mejor en mente me lo dicen**

 **Y tranquilos, no borrare este fic, y verán que voy a reutilizar muchos de los elementos presentes en su nueva versión.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que hayan tenido un buen día y nos vemos mañana en el nuevo fic.**

 **BYE**


End file.
